Supreme Genetics Creation of a Bloodline
by Hefster
Summary: To save the Shinobi Alliance & create a new bloodline for the village, Sakura is forced to marry Naruto & she loses it. Naruto overhears & ends their friendship. Another girl must also marry Naruto & she is ecstatic. Nar/Sak/Hin cowritten w/Kingkakashi / New finished Version up on KingKakashi's account! Go check it out!
1. Prologue

**Supreme Genetics - Creation of a Bloodline**

**Prologue**

The Fourth Great Ninja War was in the making and the sides have been drawn. The Shinobi Alliance, still in its infant steps is already threatening to fall apart over an unexpected issue that none of the great villages had foreseen. As the Five Great Nations prepare for war and their representatives argue over which course of action to take in dealing with Madara and the Akatsuki with the Lord of the Land of Iron. Konohagakure is currently embroiled in a controversy and was taking steps to try and remedy the issue of a political marriage proposal by the Raikage to them that could threaten the fragile Alliance's existence.

The Leaf village's Elder Council along with the representatives of the Clan Heads and the Hokage had been in session for most of the day and the tension in the air was practically visible as they discussed the marriage proposal by the Raikage towards Konoha.

"This is unacceptable," Utatane Koharu bellowed to make her voice heard. "As intriguing and politically sound it may be we cannot give in to the demands of the Raikage."

"I have to agree," Hyuga Hiashi grunted. "Marrying off one of the most talented and gifted kunoichi Konoha had ever seen to Kumogakure is beyond insanity, it's utterly ridiculous. We cannot hand off Haruno Sakura to the Raikage, her skills in the medical field are bound to surpass that of her master, let alone she also holds the Slug summoning contract. We cannot agree to such a deal."

"Hear! Hear!" Several voices called out in agreement.

A small sigh escaped a person that had been up to now been entirely silent. The man rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "As much as I want to agree with the arguments against the Raikage's proposal, we have to think about the consequences. Kumo has agreed to suspend any hostilities against Konoha, as well as overlook our little ploy in the matter of the Hyuga. Can we really afford not to hand over young Haruno to the Raikage?"

"Homura are you insane?" Koharu bellowed at her long time friend, teammate, and lover before adding.

"Hiruzen as well as Sensei would never approve of such a deal. This proposal… It will only cripple Konoha in the long run."

"We cannot forget about the other great nations. Sunagakure has voiced their outrage at the Raikage's proposal and is threatening to leave the Alliance." Nara Shikaku spoke up and silenced any arguments.

"But what are Suna's real intentions? They are allied with us regardless. If we are to fight Madara and his Akatsuki ilk they have no choice than to follow our lead. None of this makes any sense," Koharu muttered and rubbed her temples in order to release the building headache that was slowly forming.

A soft chuckle escaped from behind a tiny orange book and Kakashi spoke up, "I wouldn't worry about Sunagakure. As many of you know, the Kazekage has a special relationship with Team 7. His objections to this proposal are purely a show of force towards the other Kages."

"Hatake-san a word please," Danzo spoke up as he gently caressed the top of his cane.

"Danzo," Kakashi's voice turned several degrees colder. "You will address me as Hokage-sama and you shouldn't even be here after the stunt you pulled. But," Kakashi raised his hand to silence Danzo's retort. "You still have valuable information and assets within your Root program and I am not a blind man to see that you had only the best intentions for Konoha at heart. But let me be clear Danzo, one more step in the wrong direction and I will end you personally, is that clear?" Kakashi asked in a very calm voice that held so much murderous intent that several people within the meeting squirmed uneasily on their seats.

Danzo merely chuckled as his lone eye looked straight at Kakashi as if a snake was studying their prey and calculating when to strike. "To be expected of the Yondaime's precious student, such a refined killing intent without the use of chakra, it is commendable."

Kakashi's eye brow rose, "Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?"

"Take it as you wish Hokage-sama," Danzo replied with a hint of disdain in his voice before continuing.

"However, I did not come here to argue my past actions with you. I came here simply as the Black Ops Commander of Root and I have an alternative solution to propose that should solve our problem with the Raikage and keep this fledgling Alliance from falling."

Quiet murmuring broke out and Kakashi sighed as he closed his orange book and placed it away. He folded his hands on top of his table and nodded for Danzo to proceed. The old war hawk smiled and slowly stood up from where he sat and walked into the center of the room. He came to a stop and studied each individual carefully before addressing the entire council.

"Honored Councilmen, you have all voiced your opinions and concerns about this marriage proposal all day but none of us have given a thought towards solving the problem."

More murmurs broke out and Danzo raised his good arm to call for silence but when nobody obeyed, Danzo turned towards Kakashi and without asking; the Hokage nodded and slammed his gavel down calling for order.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Danzo muttered and returned to studying each councilman. "As I was saying, we are in need of a solution that will not only let Konoha keep their pride but also ensuring that the Raikage isn't offended. Keeping this Alliance working, while at the same time stroking the ego's of each nation is going to be difficult enough as it is and that is without having this ridiculous proposal hammer a wedge in between us all."

"Get on with it Danzo," Koharu growled. "We don't have all day to listen to your poison laced speeches. Hiruzen should have put you in place a long time ago and I regret all those years that I have listened to your lies. What is your plan in regards of avoiding Kumogakure's plans?"

Danzo smirked evilly as his lone eye studied the Elder and the Root Commander turned towards addressing the Hokage. "It is quite simple; Haruno Sakura needs to marry a Leaf shinobi, preferably today in order to let Kumo and the Alliance know that the Raikage's proposal is out of the question."

Silence, utter silence was the only way to describe the reaction of the Council to Danzo's simple yet affective solution. However, there was one person in the room that was utterly furious and about to explode.

"This is out of the question. I will never allow my apprentice to marry someone from Konoha based solely on avoiding an issue with Kumo. Marriage isn't a tool to avoid or strengthen ones alliances!"

"Tsunade," Danzo growled. "Your over protectiveness of your apprentice is well known and documented. Wasn't it you that first thought about arranging a marriage between your apprentice and a certain Blond boy?" Danzo said as he saw the enraged eyes of the former Hokage settle on him and he pulled out a folder out of his robes to wave it in the air to show it to everyone.

"Wasn't it you, that ordered a bloodline research on both Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tsunade's face took on a pensive sheepish look when she heard Danzo reveal that bit of information.

"Wasn't it you that discovered a high success rate in the creation of a new bloodline if those two shinobi were to breed? Tell us Tsunade, why haven't you ever informed the Council of this discovery? Why have you held such vital information secret for all these years? And yes," Danzo turned to address the council. "She has known about this for years. In fact, one of her first acts as Godaime Hokage was to order not one or two as it would be usual, no she ordered a total of five research teams to decipher the genes hidden in the blood of both Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto and check them for compatibility. So why don't you enlighten us Tsunade-sama, what did your research team discover?"

"Danzo," Tsunade growled through clenched teeth and the room was flooded with her killing intent.

"Danzo that is enough," Kakashi barked and turned towards his predecessor. "Is this true Tsunade, did you really order a bloodline research examination of Sakura and Naruto?"

"Yes," Tsunade hissed and looked away in shame.

"Why?" Kakashi asked knowing fair well the entire attention of the Council was now upon him and Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up from where she sat and studied the shocked expression on the Councilmen. She sighed and for the first time in a long time, she finally felt as old as she now looked after her recovery from Pein's attack on Konoha.

"I only became Hokage because of Naruto and as we traveled back to Konoha, he wouldn't shut up about this village. He praised the village and the villagers, every last one of them, even after what they had subjugated him to. He constantly talked about Sakura as well, how much he loved her, and that he would do anything for her. I simply was curious." Tsunade answered revealing parts of the feelings she held for both her apprentice and Naruto.

Kakashi was about to tell Tsunade to continue but the Godaime Hokage beat him to the point as she resumed her story after an extended pause.

"And when I finally met Sakura and saw her excel through the medical exams and training like nobody I've ever seen before, I had to know what would happen if those two were to end up having children together? I had to also consider Naruto's condition as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in as well. It is not entirely known what happens to Jinchuuriki children, let alone if they are capable of life? So I ordered the tests and I dispatched that many teams because I wanted to be certain."

"And what did the research discover Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked as he tried to hide his frown at this unexpected discovery.

"The research showed that if those two were to have children… there would be an eighty percent chance for their offspring to unlock a new bloodline," Tsunade muttered and the Council immediately started a frenzy of conversation with one another.

Kakashi leaned closer, "Eighty percent? Are you certain? That is unheard of; it's practically guaranteeing that if those two were to produce offspring, there will be a new bloodline born from their combined genes."

"I'm certain Hokage-sama."

"Then I would say this solves all of our problems." Danzo announced before adding.

"Konoha gets to keep one of its most talented kunoichi it has ever seen. And as a bonus our village will be blessed with a new bloodline that could rival those of the famed Hyuga or Uchiha. So Hokage-sama, I submit that in order to ensure the continuation of the Shinobi Alliance, maintain our village's strength, and keep Kumo in check……….

……Haruno Sakura must marry Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

**Authors Notes:** This story will be written as a joint effort between **Kingkakashi **and **Hefster**. It is being done as part of a peace treaty initiated to end the bloody Zombie Hefster war, which has been ravaging Europe for many months. Of note this story will be a **Naruto/Sakura/Hinata** pairing. Consider this a trial run before the much talked about **Naruto/Hinata** pairing story to be co-written in the distant future by Kingkakashi and Hefster. Thank you all for your time in reading this story and please feel free to leave a review on it when you have a chance.


	2. Reactions

**Supreme Genetics - Creation of a Bloodline**

Chapter 1

* * *

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I should have told you about this a long time ago, not only since you were their Sensei but also because of your special connection to Naruto. However, I'm positive that some of the factors leading to this high success rate lay within the Kyuubi's chakra that is infused within Naruto's chakra system and possible even his genetic code. And I wanted to do some more research and testing of Naruto to get a better understanding before I brought this matter to you." Tsunade whispered to the silver-haired Hokage.

"Yes you should have Tsunade." Kakashi agreed in an angry whisper before adding.

"But I can understand your reasoning of wanting to gain more information, especially when it involves the Kyuubi no Youko."

Truth be told, Kakashi couldn't blame Tsunade for her curiosity. He himself had wondered many times if Naruto and Sakura were to become a couple, what the outcome would have for the village. Now he guessed, he finally had some form of an answer to his musings. The masked Hokage straightened himself and grabbed his gavel before hammering it several times onto his desk to call for order and silence. When the room's attention was back on him, he cleared his throat.

"Danzo thank you for bringing this discovery to our attention. I believe your suggestion of marrying Haruno Sakura to the Leaf shinobi Uzumaki Naruto would prove to be an asset and be beneficial to the village."

"That is correct Hokage-sama," Danzo replied as he sat back in his chair. "We shouldn't simply pass up the opportunity to create a new bloodline. Even if their children wouldn't be gifted with a new bloodline, they will still create an immensely powerful clan. Imagine Konoha having ninja with Uzumaki's incredible chakra reserves and Haruno's almost godlike chakra control. Konoha would be a new force to be reckoned with. The potential to surpass the legendary Senju and Uchiha is right there in front of us and only needs to be nurtured into the proper direction. Yes Hokage-sama, a union between Uzumaki and Haruno is vital to Konoha's survival."

"You can't just decide this," Tsunade barked in anger. "They have lives of their own and…"

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi interrupted her and cut her off with a stern look. "Who is in favor of Danzo's proposal of marrying Haruno Sakura to Uzumaki Naruto in order to negate the Raikage's proposal and to see the birth of a new potentially strong bloodline and clan for the Leaf village?"

"Kakashi," Tsunade hissed in shock unnerved that the silver-haired Hokage had even considered this option.

Kakashi looked once more at his predecessor and Tsunade saw a look of defeat on the man's face and a silent plea for her to hold her tongue. He turned back towards the Council and he exhaled a heavy sigh at seeing every person within the room having raised their hand in acceptance of Danzo's proposal.

"Very well, it shall be done." Kakashi said and slammed down his gavel in a show of acceptance of the Council's wishes. "We shall have a short recess while Anbu will fetch Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. In the meantime, I will be in my office and prepare the necessary documents."

"Hokage-sama a word please," Tsunade spoke up, as she rose from her seat to walk over to the center of the Council chamber to address everyone present. And without waiting for Kakashi to yield the floor to her, Tsunade started speaking.

"I am not sorry that I have kept this discovery a secret. All of you just proved that you would rather have a new bloodline for this village to rely on than consider the damage your decision could create to those two, all of you disgust me. But," Tsunade paused briefly to gather her thoughts. "I will give my blessing to this union, even if it will be against Naruto' s and Sakura's wishes on the condition that Naruto's heritage will be made public. That boy, no I should say that man has sacrificed so much for our village during his young life. Revealing his heritage now is the right thing to do. He is finally accepted by the villagers and is even more accepted by the other Kages for his strength and bravery in defeating Pein. It is time that we finally honor the last wishes of the Yondaime Hokage and inform Naruto, the village, and the other Nations that Konoha holds the heir to the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"That's outrageous!" "Revealing Naruto's true heritage to the villagers as well as the other nations is dangerous. Iwagakure will instantly declare war upon us for the simple reason that Naruto is Minato's son." Koharu barked.

"No they won't," Kakashi interrupted. "Iwagakure will swallow their pride because they know that Naruto could rain more destruction upon them than Minato-sensei ever could. Iwa might be a warmongering village but they are no fools."

Kakashi inwardly debated with himself whether to agree with Tsunade's proposal or not. Yet deep down, he knew that he would need Tsunade's help in controlling Sakura's explosion of anger once the kunoichi realized that the Council had decided her life for her.

"I agree with Tsunade-sama," Kakashi finally spoke up and silenced the entire room. "Besides, Naruto already knows that the Yondaime was his father. It is time for Naruto to claim his birthright and it might help sway Sakura's reaction towards marrying Naruto in the village's favor. However, I would like for everyone present here to understand this; Sakura will most likely not accept this decision lightly. When those two enter and are told that their lives have been decided for them by us, prepare for potentially having to fight for your lives. And I will also be naming Naruto as my successor to be when the time has come."

Several shocked expressions were visible on a few council members and Tsunade smirked as she and Kakashi's eyes met. He motioned with a nod of his head for her to follow and both quickly vanished to prepare the necessary documentations and have an argument Kakashi knew he'd rather avoid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi sat in his chair and was preparing the marriage contract for Naruto and Sakura to sign. He currently heated some wax and pushed the melting wax next to his signature on the document. He quickly pushed the Hokage's seal upon the red spot of melted wax and he sighed with resignation when he inspected the document.

"Would you like to take a look?" Kakashi asked Tsunade politely, who up until now had been eerily quiet.

She looked at him with cold eyes and snatched the scroll out of his hands and scanned the contents. She read the text and saw that this was up to a certain degree a regular arranged marriage contract that she herself had signed numerous times in the past. However, the part that had her frowning were the sections that Kakashi had added. She re-read the entire contract before finally handing it back to Kakashi so the contract could be copied several times, and stated with disbelief.

"You can't be serious about this?"

"Yes I am." Kakashi muttered and flashed through a few hand signs to copy the scroll numerous times.

"But demanding them to produce an heir within a year is unheard of?" Tsunade muttered in anger. "You are robbing Konoha of Sakura's skills in this upcoming war. You can't do that to her or to Naruto. This entire deal will be difficult enough to explain to Sakura as it is, let alone order that they produce a child immediately."

"Don't you think I don't know that," Kakashi said as he looked out over the village. "But we're at war and if we already decide their lives for them, we might as well tell them to get started with their new clan."

"I don't like this Kakashi!" Tsunade spat. "This feels like we are playing to Danzo's tune again. Even forcing the Council to agree to give Naruto a Council seat and both of them be given a sizable monetary reward as reparations isn't making any of this easier to accept. I am telling you Kakashi, this is going to come back to bite us in the ass eventually."

"Most likely," Kakashi said dejectedly before adding with a sigh. "I wasn't a very good Sensei for the two of them, was I? I had hoped I could be a better Hokage for them now, but it seems I can never break away from my past."

Tsunade scoffed, "From what I was told… no you weren't. You bettered yourself, but to put it frankly you failed miserably at being their sensei."

Kakashi could only nod his head in sad agreement, as he pulled out a bottle of sake from his desk and offered some to the busty blonde woman before saying.

"I hate that I have to do this, I mean who could have imagined that the Raikage was so impressed with Sakura's skills, as she dealt with Killer Bee and Kisame. That he would make such an outrageous proposal and threaten to pull out of the Shinobi Alliance if his wishes were not granted. I almost want to blame Sakura herself for this mess. If she wasn't so damn gifted and I am not only talking about her skills as a kunoichi and medic-nin, but also her unique gift that keep people like Naruto and Killer Bee in line when they get out of control. Those two are terrified of Sakura."

Tsunade smirked, "Yes I can agree to that. Sakura does have a rather short leash on Naruto. Don't misunderstand Kakashi, in a small sick way I'm happy and glad that those two are forced to marry each other and raise a clan. They have pussyfooted around their mutual feelings for too long and perhaps this will be the inspiration they needed for them to finally acknowledge each other. Yet I can't help but wish they could have decided this for themselves."

"I agree," Kakashi muttered and sipped on his sake before adding.

"Unfortunately, this solution will only cause another problem for the village thanks to that bloated gorilla of a Raikage."

"What do you mean Kakashi?"

"Well you see Tsunade, what I haven't told you and the Council yet, is that the Raikage put in a stipulation within his proposal in case we were to reject and deny Sakura being married off to him."

"What sort of stipulation?"

"I suppose stipulation isn't the right word, it's more of an insistent demand. He says that if we deny his betrothal to Sakura then he wants in compensation…"

An Anbu appeared in the office interrupting what Kakashi was about to say and announced.

"Hokage-sama they are waiting for you. The Council members have returned and Uzumaki and Haruno are waiting as well."

"Thank you, we'll be on our way," Kakashi said and sent the Anbu away. "I'll just tell you and the Council about the compensation demand from the Raikage at the same time, shall we Tsunade?"

Tsunade nodded, but was very curious to know what Kakashi was about to reveal to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi and Tsunade came walking down the hallway and when they rounded the corner they froze to a stop, as they saw Sakura stomping on Naruto and yelling at him.

"Naruto for the ump-teenth time, stop telling me what to do. I don't like the idea of marrying the Raikage either, but if that is what it takes for this Alliance to work, who am I to deny that?"

"But Sakura-chan you can't," Naruto stammered out as her foot continuously slammed down upon him.

"Haruno Sakura! Stop this at once!"

Sakura turned and her face bore a shocked expression and she quickly pulled Naruto to his feet and forced him to bow with her in respect. "Sorry Hokage-sama, Tsunade-shishou. I didn't mean for you to see or hear…"

"That's quite alright Sakura-san," Kakashi said and walked towards the door. "We will call both of you inside in a few minutes. For now please bear with waiting. Tsunade-sama," Kakashi called over to his predecessor who was intently watching the two younger shinobi starting to bicker and fight again.

"Shishou is everything alright?" Sakura asked, as she had pummeled Naruto into the wall once more for speaking up and voicing his disagreement with the Raikage's proposition to marry her. Sakura took a step forward and wanted to place a reassuring hand on Tsunade's shoulder when the busty blonde shook awake from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I am quite fine. I was just thinking," Tsunade said and patted the pinkette on the shoulder.

"Listen to me Sakura, no matter what the Council has decided; you have to understand that it is only in the best interest for you and Konoha."

"Hai Tsunade-shishou," Sakura answered weakly believing her mentor had given her a glimpse at what would await her inside the Council chambers.

"Baa-chan," Naruto yelled as he sprung up from the crumbled pile that was his body. "You can't let Sakura-chan marry that old fart. She is a Konoha shinobi; she belongs here, where her friends and family are."

"Naruto shut up," Sakura growled and punched him into the wall again as she saw tears shimmering in Tsunade's eyes and Sakura accepted the inevitable that her future lay no longer in Konoha but in Kumogakure.

"Please Naruto don't make this any harder than it already is," Sakura pleaded with him.

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a hurt voice.

Kakashi and Tsunade didn't hear the continuation between Naruto and Sakura's argument as they entered the Council chamber. Kakashi leaned closer to Tsunade and whispered, "Why did you make her believe that we were sending her to Kumogakure? Why torture them?"

"I never said that we'd send her to Kumo. She assumed and accepted her fate," Tsunade whispered back and she wiped a tear away.

"Okay but why are you crying," Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Because she is willing to give up her life without a second thought for Konoha," Tsunade muttered. "I just hope she will react this same way when we tell her that she has to marry Naruto and bear an heir within a year."

"Hmm, let's hope so." Kakashi replied thoughtfully and wondered how he would break the news to his two former students. He quickly took his seat and placed the scroll that contained the marriage contract on the table. He also placed two more scrolls on the table that were used to promote a shinobi to the rank of Jonin and lastly, Kakashi unsealed a set of three scrolls that were bound together by a gold robe and added them to the collection on the table.

Kakashi slammed his gavel onto the table numerous times signifying that the Council was officially back in session.

"Before we call in Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi began. "I would like to inform you all of the stipulations that I have attached to the condition of this marriage deal. Firstly, Naruto and Sakura have a right to know why they are forced into this arranged marriage. Secondly, they are required to produce an heir within a year, starting today. And lastly, Naruto as head of the Namikaze clan shall be granted a Council seat. Furthermore, both he and Sakura will receive a starting sum of twenty million ryō for sacrificing their free choice for this village. And they will receive another five million ryō for every child born in the next ten years."

"That's outrageous," Koharu barked in anger. "You already said he would become your heir to the throne of the Hokage. Isn't that enough?"

"No it is not," Kakashi said in a cold tone that left no room for argument. "Everyone here present voted for them to be pushed into this situation and you can't expect them to agree without any sort of compensation."

"But aren't they already gaining enough by announcing Uzumaki's heritage?" Koharu asked.

"What is there to gain from the Namikaze name, Fame? Please everyone here knows that the Yondaime Hokage was a simple man. He had no wealth, no council seat, and certainly no clan. All that man had was his love for Kushina, his teacher, and his students. Minato Namikaze, however, did have many enemies. The only thing Naruto and Sakura will gain from publicizing Naruto's heritage is the possibility of gaining even more enemies then they already have." Kakashi stated with disdain, as he wanted to scream at everyone present but refrained from doing so.

"I apologize Hokage-sama," Koharu spoke up again. "I didn't mean to downplay Uzumaki's, I mean Namikaze's and Haruno's sacrifice for our village by denying them compensation. I merely wanted to understand your reasoning behind these demands. Please, I am sorry."

Kakashi nodded his acceptance of the apology and studied everyone's faces before announcing.

"Now if there aren't any other complaints, it is time we call in Naruto and Sakura and inform them of the council's decision."

"**Gomennasai** Hokage-sama," Yamanaka Inoichi spoke up as he stood. "Would it be alright for my daughter to sit in on this part of the meeting? I believe this meeting will be a great opportunity for my daughter to finally realize the importance behind our meetings and I hope she will learn to take her life as a shinobi and future clan head more seriously."

Kakashi mulled over Inoichi's request and nodded, "Very well Inoichi-san. You may summon your daughter but make it clear to her that she is here only for observation. She has no right to speak and voice her opinion."

"Certainly Lord Hokage and thank you," Inoichi bowed in respect and told one of the Anbu stationed by the door to fetch his daughter.

"Inoichi voiced an excellent idea," Kakashi spoke up as the blond Yamanaka spoke to the Anbu. "Would any other honored clan wish for their respected heirs to attend this meeting?"

Several clan leaders looked at each other until Shikaku spoke up, "Yes Hokage-sama. I believe this might be the inspiration my son Shikamaru might require."

"Very well," Kakashi raised his arm to summon an Anbu. When the Anbu appeared next to him Kakashi spoke and watched the rest of the Clan Heads slowly raise their own hands in a show of wishing their offspring to sit in on this meeting. "Please fetch Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Hyuuga-san what about your daughter Hinata? Would you not want her to sit in on this meeting as well?"

"I am sorry Hokage-sama but I am not entirely certain yet if Hinata is capable of leading the clan. For the time being I'd like to tutor her some more privately. Please excuse a father for wanting only the best for his daughter," Hiashi Hyuuga spoke up.

"Understood, it's perhaps better that she not attend this Council session anyway." Kakashi stated, as he signaled the Anbu to retrieve the other clan heirs.

Hiashi Hyuga raised an eyebrow slightly at Kakashi's statement but then realized that the Hokage was merely looking out for Hinata, as it would be painful for the girl to see her crush forced to marry another.

Kakashi pulled out and flipped his Icha Icha book open to read while silently praying that Sakura was in a good mood and would remember her selfless words that she had used in order to calm down Naruto outside the Council chamber mere moments ago.

The Council waited for roughly ten minutes as every Clan heir trickled into the chamber and took their seats behind their respected parent. All of them held a curious and confused expression but none of them spoke, demanding answers to their sudden summons. Kakashi slowly pushed himself out of his chair and stood and asked.

"I believe most of you are wondering why you have been summoned?" Kakashi asked of the new arrivals before he continued on.

"The leaders of your respected clans' have decided that today's meeting would be a viable tool to teach you the importance behind Council sessions. I hope all of you will listen carefully and pay close attention. In truth, the majority has already been decided, but I have decided and allowed you to sit in on this meeting because it will with no doubt affect all of you. I will say this only once but everything that is said within this room will stay here. It is not to be discussed with anyone, not even with other councilmen. You have no official say on any matter discussed and I expect all of you to keep quiet and to observe."

Kakashi then turned towards the Anbu guard at the door and signaled for Naruto and Sakura, and the Anbu guard briefly stepped outside to inform that Naruto and Sakura could enter.

"Now Naruto, remember to behave. Only speak when spoken to, got it?" Sakura warned him slightly as they entered the Council Chamber together. She unintentionally leaned closer and Naruto's back stiffened abruptly at the closeness towards her. She whispered into his ear, "No matter what they decide, don't overreact. There will be a reasonable explanation to their decision, promise me!"

Naruto nodded quickly but otherwise didn't say a word. Kakashi watched them and he wondered what Sakura had just told him. He waited for his two former pupils to reach the center of the room and when they turned towards them he stood up from where he sat and clasped his hands behind his back. The white Hokage robe hung loosely over his frame and showed it being a size too large in the shoulder area.

'_I must look ridiculous,'_ Kakashi thought as he gathered the proper words to address them. He decided to start off with the pleasant information first, namely their promotions to the rank of Jounin.

"Welcome Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi started nervously but quickly controlled his emotions as he pressed on.

"I am delighted to inform you of one of my first orders as the Rokudaime Hokage. I hereby promote you to the rank of Jounin within the Konohagakure ninja corps. Congratulations, both of you these are your official promotion letters."

Kakashi watched the stunned expression and handed them each their appropriate scroll. After they received them and were given a chance to process this new information, Naruto bore a wide grin and Sakura was smiling as well. Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention again.

"Now I trust you two with the rank of Jounin shinobi not only because you both have proven yourselves capable of leadership and knowledge of the shinobi arts but also because both of you have proven numerous times that you can put the need of the masses before the need of the few. Even as you were told to put the success of the mission before your friends and teammates, I am proud that you two were able to never give up your nindo in order to complete the mission. Your dedication towards your friends and teammates are commendable and I wish from the deepest of my heart that you two understand that with this promotion comes great responsibility."

He paused and inhaled to gather his strength. He looked at his two newly appointed Jounin and it twisted his heart at seeing their happy and worriless expressions before saying.

"Now my next order as Hokage will be to reveal Naruto's true heritage to the village and the other Nations."

Naruto's expression turned from one of utter bliss to one of worried confusion while Sakura's simply turned questioningly as she looked from Naruto to Kakashi and eventually settled on the Hokage.

"Gomen Hokage-sama," Sakura weakly spoke up. "What heritage? What are you talking about?"

"Sakura," Kakashi started, but was interrupted as Naruto acknowledged for everyone in the Council chamber to hear.

"Sakura-chan what Kakashi-sensei, I mean Hokage-sama means is that he is going to reveal the identities of my parents."

"What but that's great Naruto," Sakura said and turned towards her blond teammate. "Why are you so dejected? … Wait why was there a need for the secrecy from begin with?"

"My mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina," Naruto muttered and looked at his feet not giving Kakashi a chance to explain it for him. "My father's name, he was called Namikaze Minato… the Yondaime Hokage."

"Y-your father was the Yondaime Hokage?" Sakura blabbered in shock repeating the question in her mind.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered depressed. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Sakura suddenly blinked as if she was slapped in the face and frowned.

"Why are you sorry? Naruto that's great. You finally know the identities of your parents and… and your dad, he was the Hokage. I-I can't believe I am saying this but I actually envy you a little."

"Envy me? Envy me?!" Naruto suddenly growled. "Do you even know how it is to grow up not knowing the identities of your parents? Living in self doubt because everyone rejects you, except a single old man and a few bodyguards that aren't even allowed to talk to you?"

"I-I am sorry Naruto, I didn't…"

"No of course you didn't think. You hardly ever do when it comes to me." Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath and exhaled loudly. He looked up and his dejected expression turned cheerful again and he smiled.

"But it's okay. I had a chance to talk to my father and he explained everything to me. I know why he did what he had to do."

"Good," Kakashi interrupted any further conversation between his two former students. For a second there Kakashi's heart had stopped beating when Naruto's voice and expression had darkened after Sakura had thoughtlessly spoken her opinion. Kakashi had briefly looked towards Tsunade but the aged woman wore a stoned expression. Eyes settled on her two children as there was no better way to describe her relationship with Naruto and Sakura other than a mother looking after her two kids and yet her face didn't reveal any emotion.

"I am sorry Naruto but we believe it is time that your heritage is revealed to the world. If you may wish so, you may adopt your father's name and you are entitled to the few possessions that your parents left behind. These scrolls here contain their wills and your father's techniques." Kakashi said and motioned for Naruto to step closer so he could hand over the three scrolls that were tied together by the gold robe.

"Naruto I am sorry," Sakura whispered to him as he returned to standing next to her. "I really was tactless. Please forgive me."

"Sakura-chan it's alright. Now pay attention, I don't think it's over yet. Baa-chan is too tense and Kakashi isn't acting like his usual self either," Naruto whispered back and offered Sakura one of his genuine smiles that told her that nothing had changed between them.

"Please pay a little more attention you two." Kakashi addressed them. He wanted to sigh and run away and burry his head in one of his Icha Icha books but he knew it was time to literally drop the bomb on them.

"Naruto, Sakura, what I have to say next is… I'm truly sorry. No!" he raised his hand to silence them and smiled weakly. "That wasn't what I needed to tell you but me and everyone else here are very sorry for what I have to tell you two." Kakashi saw the confused expressions on both of his students and he swallowed thinking it would be best to blurt it out and wait for the explosion of Sakura's temper that was bound to happen.

"We have decided to reject Kumogakure's offer of a joint marriage between the Raikage and you Haruno Sakura."

"Whoop that's great," Naruto bellowed and bounced on his feet and turned to Sakura. "Ne Sakura-chan you don't have to marry that testosterone filled ape of a Kage. You get to stay here in Konoha with your friends and family… and with me."

Sakura's expression visibly lightened and Kakashi could tell a giant stone had fallen off her shoulders but he only regretted it more now. Kakashi hammered his gavel on his table, "Naruto would you please calm down. I am not finished yet."

"Sorry Hokage-sama," Naruto grinned sheepishly to which Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

"As I was saying," Kakashi continued. "We of the Council have unanimously decided that we will reject the Raikage's proposal but in order to do so, we are forced to take desperate measures."

"What does that mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be quiet.

"Naruto shut up, he'll tell us if you would just stop and not interrupt him all the time!" Sakura growled.

"Uhh… thank you Sakura." Kakashi said and wondered why this was taking so long. "In order to let Kumo and the Raikage keep their faces and in order to ensure Konoha isn't open for retribution, the Council and I have decided that the only possible way to reject the Raikage's marriage offer is for Haruno Sakura to marry someone from Konoha."

Kakashi waited, expecting Naruto and Sakura to explode in their own ways, one arguing it wouldn't be fair towards Sakura to just force her to marry someone from Konoha, while the other would explode regardless but ironically both seemed in a shocked state so Kakashi decided to use this to his advantage.

"And with the help of the Godaime Hokage and her research, we have decided upon Haruno Sakura's husband to be Uzumaki Naruto. This choice was made because Tsunade's research suggests an eighty percent probability of a new bloodline being born, if these two people were to be married and produce offspring. Therefore, effective immediately, Haruno Sakura will be married to Uzumaki Naruto and as their first mission as Jounin of the Leaf, they are herby ordered produce a suitable heir within a year for the newly commissioned Namikaze clan."

A pall of silence hung in the Council chamber as every pair of eyes stared fearfully at the two people in the center. Kakashi swallowed, trying to get the feeling of doom past his throat as he watched his two ex-students. Naruto's expression was somewhat priceless, if not downright comical as the blond stood frozen in place, his mouth opening and closing like a carp trying to breathe air.

Sakura, however, gave Kakashi the hives. The pinkette stood silently next to her blond companion with her head hung low so that her bangs were hiding her face from his sight. The only shows of emotions that Sakura portrayed were the tightly clenched fists as they hung limply at her sides. After several seconds of pure silence in which a pin drop could have been heard, quiet murmurs broke out between a select few councilmen and Kakashi's trained eye instantly picked up Sakura's minute trembling.

'_The shit is about to hit the fan!'_ he thought and started an inner monologue with himself trying to think up satisfying answers that would calm down the raging kunoichi.

"What research?" Sakura softly hissed with her head still lowered and her fists trembling minutely. And when nobody answered, her head suddenly snapped up and her normally peaceful warm jaded eyes were ice cold and an inner inferno blazed within them. "I asked what kind of research," she spat and her voice shattered the illusion of her quietly accepting their terms.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to perform tests on my blood, on my genes? Who ordered that these test be conducted?" She growled and her cold eyes darted from person to person inside the room only to rest on the one person she thought could never betray her.

Tsunade sat quietly in her chair, expressionless, unmoving, and unfazed at Sakura's killing intent as it flooded the room and honed in on her. Her honey brown eyes met Sakura's green and Tsunade's lips slowly parted and without a hint of regret or shame, the busty former Hokage said, "I did. I ordered a bloodline research to be done on yours and Naruto's blood."

"When?" Sakura growled and took a threatening step closer as her fists violently shook at her sides as Sakura fought for control.

"Years ago," Tsunade responded and didn't move a muscle.

"Years ago?" Sakura repeated in a hush and her eyes widened in realization, only to narrow to angered slits, as she angrily accused.

"You've planned this all this time," Sakura growled in accusation and was another two steps closer towards the Godaime Hokage.

"Sakura," Naruto suddenly spoke up in fear of what Sakura might do. He had purposefully left away his usual honorific in hopes of catching her attention quicker, while not drawing her wrath. He did however make a fatal mistake when he placed one of his hands on her shoulder to stop her from advancing.

Sakura's right arm suddenly shot up and slammed into Naruto propelling the blond young man into the wall. Naruto hit the wall head first and the sickening sound of something breaking echoed through the room and Sakura never spared him a glance. Her only response to him was a simple and angry, "not now Naruto."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly in fear as he heard the sound of bone break and he thought Naruto's spine had shattered from the impact. As he watched the crumpled form of Naruto slide down to the ground a smear of blood on the wooden wall showing Naruto's descent to the floor where he lay crumbled in a heap seemingly unconscious.

"What do you want me to say Sakura? Do you want me to say that I am sorry? Tough luck, I won't. Do you really think your little display of strength and killing intent is going to scare me? Me?" Tsunade's voice suddenly rose in anger and for the first time since this meeting had started, Tsunade showed her emotions, as she carried on.

"You intolerant, ignorant, foolish and idiotic little girl think you can scare me? I am the Godaime Hokage, I am the last surviving Densetsu no Sannin, and you really believe I am afraid of you? Grow up Sakura, grow up and open your eyes. The world around you isn't tinged in pretty pink, there are no shining knights in armor that will come and sweep you off your feet. The world around you is a dark miserable place where nothing is given for free and everything comes at a price."

"Tsunade," Kakashi interjected carefully wondering why the blonde woman was antagonizing Sakura. And all of a sudden Kakashi felt Sakura's killing intent on him and his eyes went from Tsunade towards his former pupil he sighed while thinking.

'_Good going Kakashi. Now her attention is on you.'_

"Why?" Sakura growled and Kakashi thought he could see tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "Why would you support this? You of all people know exactly what he contains and how dangerous he is! Why would you do this after you know what happened to me?"

"Mind if I ask you a question first," Kakashi asked diplomatically and decided to ask regardless without waiting for Sakura to answer. "When you first found out about the Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto, what did you think? How did you feel about it? And more importantly, how did you feel about Naruto?"

"That's not what I meant," Sakura spat at him in fury. "You know that Naruto attacked me that day and that the Kyuubi's energy hurt me. It took days for the bleeding to stop and weeks for me to use my arm properly again. You know how afraid I became of Naruto after that day."

"Quit lying to yourself Sakura," Tsunade barked in anger. "Yes, you were afraid of Naruto. You were afraid that he would lose control over the Kyuubi again, but you were never afraid that he would hurt you again. You were afraid of yourself, afraid to accept that you fell in love with a friend, a teammate…"

"A monster…" Sakura spat regretfully.

"Wha, what did you say?" Tsunade asked, wide-eyed in shock at what she just heard.

"Yes, a monster!" Sakura shouted and tears suddenly fell freely as she ranted on.

"Yes I was terrified. I finally realized why he was hated by the village, why he was called a demon, and why he clung to me and Sasuke-kun. We were the only people that ever acknowledged him, we were his hold onto his humanity, but by clinging to us, he dragged us down with him. He dragged me down so deep that I was willing to love a monster, willing to become one if needed. I was willing to give up my own humanity for his sake in order to be happy and answer the craving of my own need for recognition in his eyes. Am I not entitled to be terrified of him when one day you suddenly wake up and realize that there isn't a way back to the light? That the only way to ever become happy was to live life as an outcast, to live in the darkness, avoided by society as if you are an infectious disease?"

"And has anything changed since that day?" Tsunade asked her expression growing icy stone cold towards her apprentice.

Sakura chuckled as if she'd gone insane and attempted to wipe the tears out of her face.

"Nothing has changed and everything has changed. The nothing being that yes I do love the baka. And the everything being that you two and this damn Council have taken away my freedom of choice to decide if I want to be with him and has now condemned me to a life with a…"

"Monster?! Yeah we heard you the first time Sakura!" Naruto's voice rang out in the most malevolent tone anyone who knew him had ever heard him use.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out as she spun around to face the subject of her rant, someone she had thought was unconscious.

"Yes Sakura, Naruto or I guess I should go by your new affectionate term for me, Monster!"

Sakura winced at the icy tone in Naruto's voice and noted that for the first time ever Naruto had not addressed her with the suffix chan attached to her name, as the pink-haired woman stammered.

"I'm, I'm sorry Naruto, I did, didn't mean…"

"What Sakura, didn't mean to call me a monster, or didn't mean for me to hear it? Because I have a feeling it's the latter that you're sorry for."

Sakura throat felt dry and tightened, as she struggled to say something but to no avail, when Naruto spoke once more the hurt, pain, and anger ringing in his voice.

"All these years Sakura, all these years you've been lying to me. I guess I really am the baka you always call me. All of these years I've wasted on you when you're just like everyone else in the village. You've hated me all along because of the Kyuubi. Even though I always wanted something more, I at least thought we were friends. But I guess that was a lie huh? Tell me Sakura, why lie to me all these years? Was it to make sure I kept my promise to bring back your precious Sasuke-kun or did you just enjoy seeing me playing the fool for any of your wishes?"

"Naruto you're wrong. Please listen to me, listen to everything that I have to say. Sasuke-kun, I don't care about him anymore I swear Naruto-kun…"

"Don't you ever call me that Sakura! Don't you ever, you have no right after what I just heard!" Naruto shouts out in an enraged tone that makes Sakura want to cry, as he continued on.

"All the pain and suffering I've endured for you just so you can be happy. Kami what a fool I am to think that one day you might love me like I love you!"

"But didn't you hear me Naruto-kun, I do love you!"

"What the Hell did I just tell you about calling me that? Even if what you say is true which I doubt, I don't want you anymore! I mean look at what your supposed love for me has done to you, you're terrified of me and you hate yourself for loving me."

"You, you don't want me, you, you don't love me?"

Naruto gave a mirthless chuckle before responding in a morose tone of voice.

"Why would I want a girl who is scared to be in my very presence and one who is absolutely petrified of what other people will think of her for being with a monster like me? And do you want to know what's saddest of all? Even though I now know how you truly think and feel about me, I still love you Sakura but what's the point? Marry me or marry the Raikage, I just don't care anymore."

"Naruto, I hate to remind you, but you aren't being given a choice on this matter. You and Sakura will be getting married today for the good of the village and that's final," Kakashi informed his former pupil.

"Fine Hokage-sama, what's one more sacrifice I need to make for this village that has treated me oh so well in my life." Naruto spat with disgust, before walking over to affix his name on the marriage document before adding.

"But it will only be a marriage in name only!"

"No Naruto, you and Sakura must produce an heir within a year."

"Baa-chan can use artificial insemination to get that task accomplished Hokage-sama. Which I'm sure takes a load off of Sakura's mind. At least doing it that way means she won't have to dirty herself by sleeping with a fiend like me!"

Just as Naruto was about to sign the document, he stopped and walked over to where he had been laying earlier and dipped the pen into some of his blood that had pooled on the floor and then signed the contract shocking everyone in the chamber by his action. Tossing the piece of paper back to Kakashi he stated without regret.

"What Hokage-sama? Signing this in my own blood seems fitting for this occasion. I mean after all this marriage is being forced for no other reason than the creation of a new bloodline for this village. And what romanticism in knowing that the marriage was sealed in my own blood courtesy of my future wife!"

Sakura who had been frozen to the spot where she was standing ever since Naruto stated he didn't want her anymore suddenly snapped out of her stupor upon hearing Naruto's final words. Looking over to him with tears in her eyes, Naruto could only level a cold glare at the girl before turning on his heels and leaving the Council chamber. Tsunade jumped from her chair and called out while rushing to get to him. She only stopped when she heard Sakura tearfully call out "Tsunade-shishou." Turning around the aged blonde Godaime walked over to her former apprentice and slapped her across the face before shouting with rage.

"I am disappointed in you Sakura, I thought better of you than this! What is your problem?"

Sakura looked at her with a stunned expression on her face.

"If you still fear Naruto, use it to get stronger. If you still love him, use it to control your fear. And when the day comes that you no longer fear the demon inside of him, you will realize that you never were in the dark. You were always in the light Sakura because you were and still are Naruto's only light. You have a power over him that many in this room wished they had. With a simple word or a warning glance you can control one of the strongest shinobi this village and this world has ever seen and if you wanted, he'd go as far as kill for you even more, he would also die for you if it meant that you would live. Tell me something Sakura what more do you want from a man who is willing to do all of that just for you?"

"I, I" Sakura stammered but fell quiet as she didn't know how to respond. All the young girl could do was walk over and sign the marriage contract, before silently following Naruto's suit and exiting the Council chamber.

Everyone in the Council chamber seemed to exhale a sigh of relief. While all the clan heirs looked around at one another shocked and dismayed by what they just witnessed from their friends and classmates. They were broken out of their musings by Kakashi banging his gavel down and announcing.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable just yet honored Council. While this marriage solves the initial problem the Raikage presented to us, it also causes another major catastrophe for the Leaf village."

"What is it Hokage-sama?" A civilian councilman asked.

"Apparently the Raikage was fearful that we would reject his marriage proposal for Sakura and him to wed. So, he put a stipulation no, that's not right, more of a demand that if we were to reject his original proposal, than another specific kunoichi of the Leaf village was to take Sakura's place at the altar. The Raikage also has made it clear that the Leaf village would suffer dire consequences should we also reject him of claiming this girl for his bride."

"Which kunoichi does the Raikage want Hokage-sama?"

"I'm sorry Lord Hyuga, but the Raikage is demanding it be your daughter Hyuga Hinata."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Happy Halloween everybody from both **KingKakashi** and **Hefster**. We proudly present to you the next update to this much anticipated story. However, please do not expect quick updates on this story because both **KingKakashi **and **Hefster** are both prioritizing with their main stories of **Gone** and **Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath**.

On that note, it doesn't matter whether you are a Naru/Saku or a Naru/Hina fan, if you wish to read a good story give them a try and don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Dreams Come True

**Supreme Genetics - Creation of a Bloodline**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry Lord Hyuga, but the Raikage is demanding it be your daughter Hyuga Hinata."

"What!!.........This is an outrage!" Hiashi shouted with fury, as he bolted up from his council seat and slammed his hands down onto his desk, his Byakugan flaring for everyone to see.

"Lord Hyuga, please calm down and control yourself!"

"No Hokage-sama, I will not sit idly by while you plan to hand my daughter over to the Lightning country. Hinata will not be used as breeding stock to that bloated ape of a Raikage and Kami knows who else? My family has suffered much over the years because of that infernal nation and we will suffer no more!"

"What would you have us do Hyuga, risk war with Kumogakure and the Lightning country just for the virtue of your daughter?" One of the civilian councilmen shouted before collapsing under the sheer force of the killing intent Hiashi directed at him.

"Lord Hyuga, I've said nothing about handing Hinata over to the Raikage! I brought up the matter because we need to discuss the situation. Please release the councilman from your intent before you kill him. He's not a shinobi and will not last very long under such pressure."

"Very well Hokage-sama." Hiashi replied, as he turned away from the councilman quaking and sweating profusely in a heap on the Council chamber floor before adding with malevolence, as he glared at the rest of the civilian council.

"But know this; if any of you civilian pigs even dare equate my daughter's virtue as to why I will not allow this happen, you're sadly mistaken. Kumogakure has been after bloodline traits for its shinobi for years. Hence their attempt to kidnap my daughter years ago which failed. I've already had to sacrifice my beloved brother to appease that village and keep Konoha out of war. I will be damned if I will now sacrifice my daughter to do the same again. Or perhaps you fool's relish the idea of a small army of Kumo shinobi with Hyuga powers attacking the Leaf village and your great grand children in say 100 years!"

"You make a valid point Lord Hyuga, which is why all of us need to sit down and figure out a way to deal with this Kumo situation. We were able to find a unique alternative to stop the betrothal of Sakura to the Raikage; perhaps we can discover another unique way to solve this problem as well." Kakashi stated, while staring directly at Hiashi before his lone flickered a brief moment towards Tsunade's direction. This action did not go unnoticed by Hiashi, who understood what the Hokage subtlety was trying to convey to the Hyuga clan head who announced.

"Why do we need to find another solution Hokage-sama? Lady Tsunade, you say you ordered as the Godaime Hokage a bloodline research to be conducted on both Haruno Sakura and Namikaze Naruto years ago is that correct?"

Tsunade's face took on a startled look as she realized where this question was leading and through gritted teeth replied.

"Hai Hiashi, I did."

"Well then, could you please tell us if you also ordered a bloodline research to be conducted on anyone else during that time?"

Tsunade sat silent and unmoving, but was seething on the inside at being maneuvered into this position by the Hyuga patriarch and the current Hokage to whom she shot a quick glare at before answering.

"Hai Hiashi, I did order one more bloodline research to be conducted on one other kunoichi with regards to Naruto."

"Who would this other person be Lady Tsunade?"

"Your eldest daughter Lord Hyuga,………..Hinata!"

A murmur went through the entire Council chamber, as many of its members now recognized where Hiashi was going.

"And what did the research discover Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, as he sighed wearily at this not unexpected revelation.

"The research showed an even greater potential that if Naruto and Hinata were to have children, there would be a one hundred percent chance for their offspring to have the Byakugan and very high percentage their Byakugan would be enhanced into an all new Kekkei Genkai." Tsunade announced and the Council immediately started a flurry of conversation with one another. Kakashi looked over to Tsunade and was about to ask when she held up her hand to stop him and stated.

"Before you ask Hokage-sama, yes I'm certain of the results."

"Then as Danzo declared earlier with regards to Haruno Sakura, I would say this solves all of our problems." Hiashi announced before adding just as Danzo had.

"Konoha gets to keep one of its most talented kunoichi it has ever seen. And as a bonus our village will be blessed with a new bloodline that could even surpass that of my own clan. So Hokage-sama, I submit that in order to maintain our village's strength, and keep Kumo in check……….

……My daughter must marry Namikaze Naruto as well!"

"I suppose there is logic to that proposal Lord Hyuga. However, I would like to know something Lady Tsunade. I understand your reasoning behind ordering the bloodline research for Sakura, but why did you also order it for Hinata as well?" Kakashi asked with curiosity.

"I ordered it for Hinata Hokage-sama because upon my return to the village to become the Godaime Hokage, I learned of Hinata's love for Naruto. So I figured that the gaki would end up one day marrying one of the girls who had fallen in love with him. I just didn't know which one it would be, Sakura or Hinata?"

"Well it doesn't matter now I guess, because it looks like our favorite knucklehead is going to end up with both girls now." Kakashi comments with amusement.

"Hokage-sama, while I am not against this marriage proposal of Lord Hyuga's daughter with the Namikaze heir. You stated that the Raikage made it clear that the Leaf village would suffer dire consequences should we also reject him of claiming Hyuga Hinata for his bride in place of Haruno Sakura. Are we not risking the end of the Shinobi Alliance against the Akatsuki and possibly war with Kumogakure if we follow through on this measure?" Koharu questioned with concern.

"I think not Koharu. I happen to know that the Kazekage, Mizukage, nor the Tsuchikage holds any love for the Raikage. And they all recognize the threat of the Akatsuki so I doubt they will dissolve the alliance simply because the Raikage can't get his groove on."

"That may be Hokage-sama, but that doesn't ensure that they won't take sides if a war develops between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. Iwagakure may join with Kumo simply to help take revenge for what the Yondaime did to them in the last great shinobi war. Plus, lest we forget, Kumogakure does hold the eight-tailed Jinchuuriki which they could use against us."

"And we have the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki at our disposal should war arise! I'm sorry Koharu-san but Lord Hyuga is correct. We cannot pass up the opportunity to create not only one but two brand new bloodlines. We've already discussed that even if the children Haruno Sakura and the Namikaze heir wouldn't be gifted with a new bloodline, they will still create an immensely powerful clan. Imagine Konoha having ninja with the famed incredible chakra reserves of the Namikaze along with Haruno's almost godlike chakra control. Konoha would be a new force to be reckoned with. Now upon learning that perhaps an even greater bloodline could be born from the union of the Hyuga and Namikaze heirs, which has an even greater potential of surpassing the legendary Senju, Hyuga, and Uchiha clans is right there in front of us and only needs to be nurtured into the proper direction. Our chances to usher in a new era of Kekkei Genkai is within our grasp and all that needs to be done is nurture Haruno's, Hyuga's, and the Namikaze's future into the proper direction. Yes Hokage-sama, a union between the Namikaze heir and the Hyuga heiress is just as vital to Konoha's survival as is his union to the Haruno girl." Danzo exclaimed with all the authority he could muster.

"Yes Danzo-san, I already recognize the potential gains to the Leaf village of these unions. What concerns me is this village's losses should war arise once more between the five great nations" Koharu snapped in retort.

"That will not happen. As I stated earlier, Iwagakure will not risk war with us for fear of what we or more specifically what Naruto could do to their forces. Also, were they to ally themselves with Kumogakure, which I highly doubt given the amount of disdain the Tsuchikage has for the Raikage. The Tsuchikage knows that any aggression towards our country or village would bring in the Wind Country and Sunagakure to our defense, should we request it, which we will not. No, to preserve the Shinobi Alliance, Suna, Iwa, and Kiri must remain neutral, if the Raikage chooses to follow through on his threat. We must keep this strictly as a dispute between the Cloud Village and the Leaf Village should that arise." Kakashi commanded, cutting off any potential arguments from Koharu or Danzo.

"Very well Hokage-sama, I've stated my concerns and that is all I can do. But what exactly is going to be the reason we present to the Raikage to why we are refusing both of his demanded marriage betrothals?" Koharu contritely asked before resuming her seat in the Council chamber.

"Well, since Naruto is the last living legacy of the Namikaze clan. We can always present to the Raikage that as such the two most skilled and qualified kunoichi's were selected to become his wives under the Clan Restoration Act to rebuild his clan. Those kunoichi's being Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata who in fact are the two most skilled and qualified kunoichi's we have currently available for marriage to Naruto."

"What about Yuuhi Kurenai? She's available and definitely has a hot enough body that any man would want to get with. Maybe we could offer her for betrothal to the Raikage and that might appease him, since the two girls he wanted are not available?" A civilian councilman declared, before he fell to his knees gasping for air, as the killing intent directed upon him from the Hokage was crushing before he heard in an icy and deadly tone of voice.

"Yuuhi Kurenai is not available for appeasement of the Raikage!"

After a few more seconds of uneasy silence in the Council chamber, Hiashi spoke up and announced with fervor.

"I agree with Hokage-sama, it is a perfectly logical and reasonable explanation to give to the Raikage as to why he cannot have either the Haruno girl or my daughter. So, if no one else has any objections, I call for a vote of this Council to approve the proposed betrothal of Namikaze Naruto to Hyuga Hinata at once, as well as initiating the CRA for Namikaze Naruto to legally have two wives per Konoha law to rebuild his noble clan!"

One by one, every civilian councilmen and clan head voted to approve the proposal until it came upon the Hokage to cast his final vote. Rising from his chair and gripping his gavel, Kakashi announced with authority.

"Upon unanimous vote of the Konoha Council and the office of the Hokage, the measure brought forth by Hyuga Hiashi of marrying Hyuga Hinata to Namikaze Naruto and to initiate the CRA for Namikaze Naruto in order to negate the Raikage's betrothal demands and to see the births of a new potentially strong bloodlines to the Namikaze clan has been approved."

Kakashi slammed down his gavel to make the proposal official before adding.

"It is done, now since there are no more matters on today's docket; this Council session is officially closed. Lord Hyuga, if you would please stay, I have some matters to discuss with you in regards to the necessary documents I must prepare for your daughters marriage contract for tomorrow."

After a few minutes, all the councilmen and clan leaders and heirs had exited the chambers leaving only Hiashi, Tsunade, and Kakashi. As all three sat in silence, it was Hiashi who finally spoke up and asked.

"What is it you wished to discuss with me Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing really, I just need to know if you have any problems with me drawing up the same marriage contract for Hinata as I did for Sakura. She will need to produce an heir within a year, starting tomorrow, but as with Sakura she will be justly compensated."

"I have no objections to using the same marriage contract and stipulations attached to it that the Haruno girl received. To be quite frank Hokage-sama, I could care less about the compensation. I did what I had to today to save my daughter because I love her. I've not been a very good father over the years to her, but upon hearing that she engaged in battle against Pein when virtually all other shinobi were cowering in fear including myself, I felt ashamed. When she almost died at the hands of that madman, I realized I was greatly mistaken in thinking she was still a weak little girl. Hinata has become a strong vibrant woman and although the actions I have taken here today will prevent her from becoming the future leader of my clan. I am proud that Hinata will help to bring life into the noble Namikaze clan and that she is a valued and honored kunoichi of this village. Although it may be late in coming, I've sworn to become the father Hinata deserves. No longer will I attempt to control her life as I did in the past."

"Ha Lord Hyuga! You say that but what did you just do not ten minutes ago in this Council chamber."

"What did I do Lady Tsunade? I just made my daughter the happiest woman on this planet once she finds out what I did." Hiashi replied with a smirk before strolling out of the Council chambers, while looking forward to seeing the expression on his daughters face when he would tell Hinata of her betrothal to her lifelong love.

* * *

At the Yamanaka flower shop, a small group of clan heir's had gathered to discuss what they had witnessed in the Konoha Council session that afternoon. Needless to say all of them were pretty stunned by what had been said and transpired. The fact that sessions proceedings had directly involved three of their closest friends made it difficult for all of them to understand what had just happened. It was the blonde kunoichi whose name adorned the flower shop sign who finally broke the stifling silence and exclaimed in surprise.

"That was some Council meeting today. I still can't believe it, Sakura and Naruto married, and now he also has to marry Hinata as well!"

"Not only that Ino, but that Naruto is actually the son of the Fourth Hokage just blows my mind." Grumbled Kiba as he sniffed at several flowers the sweet smells irritating his highly sensitive nose.

"Well, we always kind of suspected it Kiba and Naruto becoming the next Hokage has pretty much been a foregone conclusion considering how strong he has become."

"Yeah I know Shikamaru, but still hearing it said and acknowledged by the Council and the Hokage was still a shock. What do you think about it Chouji?"

"What's there to say (munch, munch) Naruto's still my friend no matter who his parents were or what position he will obtain. (munch, munch) I'm happy for him." The Akimichi heir stated while eating his trademark barbeque potato chips.

"Grrrrrrrr, I just can't believe forehead girl is the one who gets to marry the next Hokage. That girl is so damn lucky and she doesn't even realize it. Do you believe all that vile crap she spewed about Naruto today?" Ino exclaimed in a sigh as her fingers played with a knife with which she normally cut the stems to shorten the flowers so they could easily fit into smaller vases.

"I always knew her relationship with Naruto was troublesome, but even I was thrown for a loop by what she said about how she felt about him."

"Sakura's reasoning as to those feelings about Naruto is very misguided and illogical, not to mention most troubling to me." Shino stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Well speak of the she-devil now, look who's heading this way." Kiba remarked, while looking out the pane glass window to the flower shop to see Sakura with her head down crossing the street and walking towards the store.

"Nobody say a word about Hinata to her, I don't want Sakura screwing things up between Naruto and Hinata tomorrow." Kiba growled with authority.

A moment later, the entrance door to the shop opened and struck a bell signifying someone coming in. Sakura looked up and was startled to see many of her friends of the Rookie 9 class staring at her intently, as she stammered nervously.

"H, hi everyone. I, I was just stopping by to see if I could talk to Ino. I can see you all are in the midst of something, so I can come back later."

"There's no need Sakura, the topic of our conversation was today's Council meeting. You are more than welcome to participate about that subject. For I have one question I wish you to answer for me."

"Umm, o, ok Shino?"

"Please tell me Sakura, am I a man or an insect?"

"Wha, what, I, I don't understand the question?"

"It's quite simple Sakura so I'll repeat it. Am I a man or an insect?"

"You, you're a man Shino….. why do you ask?""

"Are you sure Sakura, I mean I do host an entire colony of insects within my body?"

"Y, yes but they're separate life-forms from you Shino."

"Yes they are Sakura. It is too bad you have never used that same logic when it came to your own teammate and friend!" Shino stated in an icy tone causing Sakura to wince and look sheepishly to the ground, before she heard Shino add.

"Come on Kiba, we should leave lest Sakura changes her mind and decides I too am some sort of insect monster and that you are some sort of canine fiend!"

"I hear that Shino, we wouldn't want our monstrous presence to upset the Godaime's little princess here."

Both members of the former squad 8 walked brusquely past the pink-haired kunoichi who kept her head down, as they exited the flower shop. As a lone tear rolled down Sakura's cheek she looked up and asked.

"I suppose you all hate me to for what I said about Naruto?"

"We don't hate you Sakura, but we are disappointed that you would say and treat Naruto the way you did today." Choji stated after seeing nobody was looking at the pinkette.

"To Hell with that Chouji, I'm downright pissed at her right now! I mean seriously forehead what's your problem?"

"You all know what my problem is Ino-pig. I spelled them all out to you at the Council meeting. And I'm sorry you all are disappointed and angry with me, but it doesn't change how I feel!" Sakura shot back in a defensive manor.

Sakura stood silent and unmoving waiting for someone to speak up and agree with her or at the very least understand her position. When no one did, Sakura looked to the floor dejectedly before weakly stammering out a justification of her actions.

"You, you guys just don't understand it's not the same thing. Naruto hurt me in the past and I've been afraid of him ever since."

"Bullshit Sakura, that's a load of crap and you know it! I remember when you got hurt and I also remember Naruto apologizing and beating himself up over it for months. What I don't remember is you ever saying to me or anyone else how scared you are of Naruto. No, what I remember is you being upset about how badly Naruto was torturing himself over it. And why you felt upset about Naruto torment forehead? It's because you love the blonde knucklehead and deep down you know it. I know the reason why you're upset about what the Council did today and it's got nothing to do with Naruto."

"Fine Ino-pig, you seem to have all the answers, tell me why I'm upset about what the Council did today?" Sakura spat with derision.

"You're upset Sakura because you don't get to play the role of martyr that you've so dearly loved to play your whole life."

"Wha, what?"

"That's right Sakura you've always loved to play the role of the victim your entire life. From when you were a little girl crying about your forehead to Naruto always having to save your ass back in your Genin days, to even a few days ago when you first heard about the Raikage demanding your betrothal. You just love to be the willing or sacrificial victim.

"You're crazy Ino-pig!"

"Am I, let's think about it. What was your reaction when you first heard the news that you might have to marry the Raikage to prevent the collapse of the Shinobi Alliance? Did you get upset or throw a tantrum like you did in the Council chamber today. No, you were all **I don't want to marry the Raikage, but if I must to keep the Alliance intact, then I must do what I have to for Konoha.**"

Sakura couldn't find the words to say anything in defense and could only glare at her blonde-haired friend who continued on.

"You were Mrs. Calm and collected, ready to do your duty and willing to give up your life without hesitation for Konoha. My, my, what a selfless and gallant act you were about to perform forehead. But when the Hokage and the Council decide to save you from your noble sacrifice by marrying you off to one of the nicest guys in the world and your supposed friend. What do you do but freak-out and hurt him in the worst way possible!"

Sakura felt the sting of guilt and hints of truth at Ino's words and turned her head away, but this action did nothing to stop the Yamanaka heiress from asking.

"Why is that Sakura? I mean you don't get upset at the prospect of marrying that aged, steroid induced psychopath of a Raikage. But you do get upset at marrying the one guy who has always treated you like a queen his entire life. So, I'm left with only two possible answers. One, you secretly are attracted to muscle bound senile old apes. Or two you're pissed off because now Konoha won't erect a golden statue of you in the middle of the village. Proudly proclaiming how you saved Konoha by nobly sacrificing your virtue and virginity to Kumogakure to protect us all from untold peril." Ino stated while throwing her arm across her forehead in dramatic fashion before collapsing backwards in a heap into Chouji's arms for even more theatrical effect.

Opening up one eye to peer at her pink-haired friend, Ino could see Sakura silent and standing, quivering in either sadness or rage. Extricating herself from Chouji's arms she walked to Sakura and looked her directly in the eyes before saying in a stern tone of voice.

"Look Sakura, I don't really know what your problem is with Naruto and to be honest I don't think you do either. But you better figure it out and pretty damn soon. Because there are other girls out there who already know what a kind, decent, and loving person the knucklehead can be. Not to mention he's going be the next Hokage and is smoking hot as well. If I wasn't with Chouji-kun already I'd have jumped him a long time ago. I mean have you seen those muscled arms, his chiseled chest and his six-pack abs, I mean Kami it makes me want to drool just thinking about it."

"You do realize I'm still here don't you Ino."

"I'm sorry Chouji-kun, you know that I love you, but I'm not talking about your special qualities at the moment. Right now I'm trying to get through to this bubble-headed kunoichi's brain and help her realize that she's about to throw away one prime hunk of man-meat forever just like you Chouji-kun, if she hasn't already done so."

"Wha, what do you mean if I haven't already done so Ino?"

"I mean Sakura after what you said and did to Naruto in the Council meeting today; you may have already lost him for good. For your sake forehead I hope not because I doubt you're going to find a guy with the patience to put up with your bullshit like Naruto has his whole life.

"Ino's right, it's troublesome, but every person has their breaking point when it comes to someone and I fear you may have reached that point with Naruto this afternoon. I'm not saying how you feel about Naruto is right or wrong, but you've got a lot to think about Sakura when it comes to him and only you can decide that. I hope you figure it out before it's too late Sakura, if it already isn't?" Shikamaru stated with brutal honesty.

"You're right Shikamaru; I do have a lot to think about." Sakura says in a dejected tone before turning around to leave the store.

As Shikamaru and his teammates watched Sakura leave the flower shop, they could only gaze upon her with pity, while she pondered everything she had just heard.

* * *

Hinata was wringing her hands nervously as she approached her father's study that evening. Although her relationship with Hiashi had improved dramatically since the Pein invasion, Hinata was still surprised when her father had asked her to come to his study to discuss a matter of clan importance after dinner. To be honest, the Hyuga heiress has always hated her father's study, as it held precious few positive memories for her growing up. To Hinata it was a cold, impersonal, holding chamber where her father had scolded and lectured her about her failures as the Hyuga heiress and at being a shinobi. Taking a deep breath before hesitantly knocking on the formidable oak door to the study, Hinata gulped as she heard her father bade her to enter.

"You wished to speak with me Otousan?"

"Yes Hinata, please wait a moment while I finish assigning the guard rotations for the clan compound this week."

Hinata simply nodded and kept her head lowered while she waited for her father to finish.

"Neji, please make sure the lead guard receives this new rotation schedule this evening." Hiashi announced alerting Hinata that her cousin was also present in the room as she looked up to see him.

"As you wish Hiashi-sama."

"Now Hinata, the reason I've asked you here is to discuss the future leadership of this clan." Hiashi declared, as Hinata returned her attention to him and answered.

"Hai Otousan."

"After careful thought and much deliberation upon what transpired today in the Konoha Council session, I've decided you will not assume the mantle of Clan leader upon my retirement."

"I see father." Hinata solemnly replied, as she thought to herself.

'_Nothing has changed, he still considers me weak and unfit to lead the clan. I was foolish to think otherwise.'_

"I have decided that upon my retirement your younger sister Hanabi will assume the mantle of Clan leader. However, I want you to understand that this decision was not based upon any inability on your part to become clan leader. I firmly believe you would have made an excellent leader for the future of the Hyuga clan. However, certain events were brought forth to my attention today in the Konoha Council which forced me to make this decision, as you have an even greater destiny then clan leader my daughter."

"Great, greater destiny, I, I don't understand father?" Hinata asked with confusion, as she had been instructed since she was old enough to understand that her destiny was to lead the Hyuga clan.

"Yes Hinata, a greater destiny. For you see it was revealed today in the Council and shall be announced to the village tomorrow that the last legacy of the Namikaze clan lives. As such seeing as he is the only living member of that noble clan which produced our esteemed Fourth Hokage the Yondaime. The Council in its wisdom has seen fit to enact the Clan Restoration Act for the young man. And with my honor and blessing, I have arranged with the Hokage for you my daughter to become one of the two wives this young man will take to help restore the Namikaze clan to its former glory."

"M, me father?" Hinata asked in a panic stricken voice while thinking.

'_I don't want to marry some strange man just because he comes from some important clan of the past. I love Naruto-kun and I want to be his wife and only his wife.'_

"Hinata, you seem distressed upon hearing this news? I would think you would be happy. It is a great honor to be chosen as one of the matriarchs to help rebuild this clan. If you are worried that your standard of life will decrease, I can assure you that the Hokage has established a sizable monetary compensation for you as reward for your acceptance of this proposed marriage and for any heirs which you produce from it."

"N, no father, I wasn't worried about any monetary compensation and I'm sure it is an honor to be chosen as a matriarch to help rebuild the Namikaze clan. I just, just had hoped to be able to, to ……"

"To marry someone else?" Hiashi asked, interrupting his stammering daughter.

"Yes father." Hinata meekly replied.

"Hmmm, well this does change some things. I don't wish to force you into doing something you have no desire for Hinata. Are you sure you don't wish to at least consider this proposed marriage to this man?"

"I'm, I'm sorry father, but my heart does belong to another."

"Very well, if that is your decision, so be it." Hiashi grimly pronounced, before pushing a button on his desk. A few moments later, a branch member arrived at the study to which Hiashi ordered.

"See to it that this document is returned to the Hokage first thing in the morning. Also inform the Hokage our clan's deepest apologies that Hinata Hyuga has declined her proposed betrothal to Naruto Uzumaki, umm I mean Naruto Namikaze. Also please ask the Hokage to convey to the Uzumaki heir, I mean the Namikaze heir that we hope he bears no ill will towards our clan for my daughter's refusal of marriage to him."

"I shall see to it at once Hiashi-sama."

As Hiashi handed the proposed marriage contract over to the branch member for delivery, a scant second later he heard a garbled cry and then a hard thump hitting the floor. Looking up from his desk, the Hyuga patriarch saw the branch member crumpled unconscious in a heap on the floor with Hinata standing over him frantically examining the document the young man was suppose to deliver. After a moment Hinata looked to her father wide-eyed and in a daze her mouth open trying to speak when Hiashi said.

"Yes Hinata, it's true. Am I to understand you've had second thoughts about not marrying Naruto Namikaze? Because if you have, I've already signed off on the proposed marriage as you can see and you have my full support and blessing to marry the young man if you want to."

"I want to father!" Hinata exclaimed, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted, as her mind overloaded at the thoughts of being Naruto's wife.

Both Hiashi and Neji watched Hinata fall to the floor clutching the marriage contract in her hands. Both men could only shake their heads in amusement before Hiashi ordered his nephew to carry Hinata to her bedroom and to leave the contract with her. As Hiashi watched Neji pick Hinata off the ground, a small tear rolled down his cheek, as the smile adorning his daughters face was priceless. And this made the aged Hyuga leader feel a sense of joy at being able to grant Hinata's fondest wish and to give to her the happy life he had denied her for so long growing up.

* * *

As Naruto stormed his way to Hokage Tower, the rage he felt within him seemed to grow with each step that he took. He was still upset about what had happened with Sakura at the Council session the day before and thought it had been one of the worst days of his life. But today's events had made yesterday seem tame by comparison. The news of Naruto's true heritage as the living legacy of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze had been announced that morning and it had turned his life upside down in the village. Now the very same people in the village, who use to shun him in the past, were now going out of their way to heap praise and kindness upon him merely for the fact of who his father was. Even worse than the behavior these pathetic hypocrites of villagers was the attitude that his friends were now showing him, as his thoughts recounted an earlier memory of his morning trip to Ichiraku Ramen.

**(Flashback) **

When Naruto finally arrived at his favorite restaurant, the sight that greeted him was astonishing. There were literally hundreds of villagers milling around the stand all waiting to place an order with the ramen vendor. Naruto could see that Teuchi and Ayame were working at a frantic pace to fill all the orders they were given. Suddenly, one of the villagers noticed Naruto and shouted out effectively breaking Naruto out of his stupor.

"Hey everyone look, the Yondaime's son is here!"

Before Naruto knew what was happening, the entire crowd suddenly flocked around him surrounding the bewildered young man. Naruto grew uneasy at this as unpleasant memories of when villagers surrounded him in his youth flooded his mind. This is why it was a complete shock to him when everyone clamored around him to give compliments or just to touch him. Even some of the girls who use to look upon him with disdain were now calling out to him with date and even marriage proposals. Naruto in a panic was about to flee the scene when he noticed Ayame signal to him to go around to the back of the restaurant. Flashing through a quick series of hand signs, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to reemerge moments later in the back alley behind Ichiraku's. A few seconds later, Ayame came out the backdoor and enveloped Naruto in a bone-crushing hug as Naruto stammered.

"Wha, what's going on around here Ayame-chan?"

"Oh Naruto-kun, it's wonderful. Since the Hokage and the Council announced you were the son of the Fourth Hokage earlier today, people have been beating down our door to eat the food of your favorite restaurant. We've already made more money today than we had in the last six months and it's all thanks to you!"

"Well, ummm, I'm happy for you and the old man Ayame-chan." Naruto hesitantly replied, not really sure how he should respond. A moment later a grinning Teuchi Ichiraku came out carrying a large takeout bag full of ramen dishes and thrust the bag into Naruto's hands while bowing and saying in gratitude.

"Here you go Naruto-sama, I cooked all your favorite ramen dishes for you to enjoy."

'_Sama?' _Naruto thought to himself in confusion, as he looked inside the bag before saying.

"Ummm, thanks old man, I appreciate it, but this more food than I was going to order and I don't have enough money to pay for all of it."

"It's on the house Naruto-sama! I wouldn't dream of taking money from you, not after all the business you've brought to us. It's the least I can do for the living legacy of Minato Namikaze."

Naruto's face became crestfallen upon hearing Teuchi's proclamation before mumbling his thanks and turning to walk away. Both Teuchi and Ayame noticed the somber expression Naruto's face had taken and the subdued way he walked away from them, before Teuchi called out with concern fearing they had insulted the boy in some way.

"Naruto-sama, you seem upset, did we do something to displease you?"

Naruto turned around and gave his trademark smile, the one he always showed when he was hurting inside and solemnly said.

"No, you didn't do anything old man. I guess I just liked it better when you guy's liked me as plain old Naruto Uzumaki and not just as the last living legacy of the Fourth. You two had better hurry back inside, you've got a lot of hungry customers waiting for you. I'm glad your business is doing so well for you now and thanks again for the ramen."

Before Teuchi and Ayame could respond, Naruto leapt away to the rooftops, leaving behind his two long-standing precious people, who both felt very sad and guilty at their behavior towards the young blonde shinobi.

**(End of Flashback)**

'_Naruto-sama!' Even my friends are treating me like royalty now that the truth of who my father was is out! Now I understand what the teme went through growing up. Being praised and complimented for nothing more than whom he came from rather than who he is.' _Naruto bitterly thought with disgust as he reached Hokage Tower.

A short time later, Naruto threw open the doors to the Hokage's office and stomped inside. Both Kakashi and Tsunade could feel the slight killing intent emanating off of his body, as he strode forth to stand in front of his former Sensei and growled out.

"What service do I need to provide today Kakashi-sensei, I mean Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi could only sigh, as he could tell Naruto was still upset about the events that had transpired in the last 24 hours. Looking towards his former student, he silently wondered what Naruto's reaction would be to the latest bombshell he would deliver to uproot the boy's life. However, as much as he hated it, Kakashi knew it was the only way to save Hinata and hoped Naruto would understand about that. Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention, he tried to speak in an upbeat tone of voice.

"Thanks for coming Naruto, there's some matters I need to discuss with you that will affect your marriage to Sakura."

"What's there to discuss Hokage-sama? I'm married to Sakura and that's that! If it's about producing an heir with her, just have baa-chan schedule a time for me to go over to the hospital to dump off a cup of my little soldiers and we'll be done with it."

"Naruto, I'm sure there's a little more to it than that."

"I don't know what else that could be Hokage-sama? Just loan me one of ero-sennin's books and so long as it doesn't have any pink-haired heroines in it. I should be able to knockout plenty of baby-making juice for Haruno-san to use."

"Naruto." Tsunade mumbled under her breath, saddened at Naruto's attitude towards her former apprentice.

"Ahem, alright we'll table the discussion about your heir another time. That's not the reason I called you here today. After you had left the Council meeting yesterday Naruto, you were not present to hear about a secondary demand of the Raikage should Konoha refuse his betrothal to Sakura."

"What is this second demand Hokage-sama?"

"Ummm, well you see Naruto, the Raikage was fearful that we would reject his marriage proposal for Sakura and him to wed. So, he put in a demand that if we were to reject his original proposal, than another specific kunoichi of the Leaf village was to take Sakura's place at the altar. The Raikage also has made it clear that the Leaf village would suffer dire consequences should we also reject him of claiming this other girl for his bride."

"What, that's not right! You mean that bastard is going to threaten Konoha if we don't let him marry another kunoichi from the village!"

"That's correct Naruto."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What we are doing about it has already been done Naruto. I have enacted with the Council's approval the CRA or Clan Restoration Act for the girl to marry a shinobi of a recently restored clan here in the Leaf village and help rebuild his clan, thus negating the Raikage's betrothal demands"

"Well that's a relief for her, but it still doesn't explain why I'm here?

"(Sigh) You're here Naruto because you are that shinobi of a recently restored clan that she will help to rebuild." Kakashi stated with aplomb, as he waited for the gears in Naruto's brain to slowly grind away before grasping what the silver-haired Hokage had just said. After a minute, Naruto's eyes grew wide and Kakashi could only close his eyes while waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"NO, NO, NO! I swear I'm not about to ruin some other girl's life by forcing her to marry me!"

"Naruto, you're not forcing her into marriage! This kunoichi was given a voluntary choice whether or not to marry you or the Raikage and she chose you."

"Even if that's the case which I doubt, I can't marry another girl; I'm already married to Sakura-san."

"That's why we reenacted the CRA Naruto, to make it legal for you to be married to more than one girl. It also legally denies the Raikage from filing any type of protest to our actions which will be fully recognized by the other three Great Elemental countries."

"So the only reason I'm marrying this girl is to keep her out of the clutches of the Raikage."

"That's partially correct Naruto."

"What other reasons am I marrying this girl for Hokage-sama?"

"Well…………"

"You're marrying this other girl Naruto because I had run some bloodline research on her and the results showed an even greater potential that were the two of you to have children there would be a very high percentage that your offspring would unlock a new bloodline trait." Tsunade finally snapped having grown weary of Kakashi's hesitancy.

"So, just like Sakura, this marriage is being forced for no other reason than the creation of a new bloodline for this village. Well, I see you and those Council bastards have thought of everything and screwed my life over once again. And now you've ruined another girl's life by forcing her to marry me just to gain another precious bloodline for this village."

"No Naruto that's not the only reason for the marriage. And I've already told you no one is forcing this girl to marry you. In fact she's more than happy and willing to do so and has sacrificed much in the process to do so. You have no idea, but with this particular girl you are probably saving her from a fate far worse than death."

"Yeah right, so who is this noble girl happily willing to sacrifice her life just to be married to me?" Naruto spat with sarcasm.

A moment later, as if on cue there was a knock on the Hokage's door. Upon Kakashi's command to enter, the door opened up to reveal a young male wearing a flowing robe-like shirt and pants. The man stepped aside to let the young girl he was escorted enter the office first. She was dressed in a form-fitting short sleeved kimono with a wide sash wrapped around her waist. However the most distinctive features of the two youths was not their clothing attire, but their eyes which seemed pupil-less. But in truth, both the iris and pupil were barely discernable with the male's appearing a milky white in color. While the young female held a rather beautiful shade of lavender in her eyes. As they both bowed to the Hokage in reverence of his position, the young male spoke up and said.

"Hokage-sama, Lord Hyuga gives his apologies, he was unavoidably detained with the Hyuga elders and will join us later to finalize the paperwork for Hinata's betrothal. However, he has already apprised me of the entire matter and sent me in his stead to act as witness to her betrothal to the Namikaze heir."

"Y, you Hinata, it's you that I'm supposed to marry?" Naruto stammered in disbelief.

"Hai Naruto-kun……Ashikarazu (I'm sorry) I mean Naruto-sama." Hinata replied while trying desperately to remain dignified and confer to her husband the respect she had been taught her whole life to give to him.

'_Again with the sama!' _Naruto angrily thought to himself before he heard Hinata continue on.

"Naruto-sama I am most honored that I have been chosen to become your wife and to help you rebuild your noble clan for the future of the village. I am very happy to accept the proud name of Namikaze and….."

"Stop it Hinata! I hate people who lie to themselves!"

"I'm, I'm lying to myself?" Hinata stammered in confusion.

"Of course you are! Back when I was just plain old Naruto Uzumaki, a princess like you never would have even considered me as a husband! But now that I'm revealed to be the Yondaime's son, now all of the sudden I'm good enough for you!"

"But, but I never thought…….." Hinata stammered, as tears began to well in her eyes before Naruto continued on.

"I never would have thought Hinata that you would be someone as shallow and superficial as to pretend to care about someone just because of their title or heritage, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe your clan pressured you into this marriage, I don't know? I'll marry you to keep you safe from the Raikage because I do consider you one of my friends. But don't stand there and lie to yourself and me about being happy and honored to become my wife. When we both know you're probably as disgusted with the thought as Sakura is! I only hope that in the future you can…….."

The room held a pall of eerie silence to it, as everyone was shocked by what Naruto was saying before a resounding smack was heard interrupting him and everyone looked up to see Hinata standing in front of Naruto with tears running down her face. Naruto's head was turned to the side after obviously being the recipient of the blow from the Hyuga girl when they heard Hinata say.

"Don't do me any favors Naruto! Since you believe I'm being dishonest with you, I shall go ahead and sacrifice my dignity along with my life and marry the Raikage to save the village!"

"Hinata you can't!" Neji exclaimed.

Hinata did not reply, but instead turned and ran out of the room trying frantically to escape from everyone while her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Naruto turned his head back to where Hinata had been standing, as the pink handprint was already fading from his face. Holding his hand to his cheek, he was stunned that Hinata had actually hit him. So surprised at this occurrence, he failed to notice the fist heading towards him, before it impacted his jaw and knocked him off his feet onto the floor. Before Naruto could shake the cobwebs out of his head, he felt his shirt being grabbed and was pulled upwards to stare into the seething face of Neji. The amount of killing intent rolling off of the Hyuga male was stifling to Naruto when he heard him shout with malevolence.

"Naruto you are a thick-headed idiot! How dare you say such things to Hinata?"

Before Naruto could reply, Neji yanked the blonde Jinchuuriki up and slammed him back first into a wall while continuing his death grip on the shirt before saying with rage.

"Allow me to clear up some misconceptions you seem to have baka! First off, Hinata never has in her entire life been shallow and superficial as to pretend to care about someone just because of their title or heritage. If that were true, you and she would never have become friends because she caught Hell from the Hyuga clan elders and her own father her entire life growing up by associating with you. Secondly, Hinata was not lying to herself or you when she was happy and honored to become your wife! She is absolutely thrilled with the idea of being your wife and willingly chose to give up her role as the future Hyuga clan leader just for the privilege of being married to you! And if you're wondering why she did this? It's because she loves you idiot and has for the longest time! She doesn't give a damn whether your last name is Namikaze or Uzumaki; just the thought of sharing her life with you was enough for her! And after what I just witnessed, you did get one thing sort of right in your moronic rant to her. As far as I'm concerned whether you're an Uzumaki or a Namikaze you're not good enough for Hinata!"

"She, she loves me?"

"Yes, she loves you, although as to why is beyond me, as it defies any common sense or logic. I can't believe you had the gall to act as though you were doing Hinata a favor by marrying her. Because let me explain what you have just done by hurting Hinata and sending her into the vicious arms of the Raikage and Kumogakure. Do you remember the story I told you during the Genin exams about the hatred I once felt for the main branch of the Hyuga clan and the reasons behind it?"

"Yeah Neji, it had something to do with your father being killed."

"But do you remember the reasons behind my father's death?"

"Ummm, no not everything."

"Well then, allow me to refresh your memory. At the end of the Third Great Shinobi War, representatives from the Lightning Country had come to Konoha to sign a peace accord. However, this was merely a ruse by them to get into the Leaf village and abduct a member of the Hyuga bloodline. That night the Head of the Lightning Country party Shinobi Gashier snuck into the Hyuga compound to abduct Hinata, during his escape he was stopped and killed by Hinata's father. The Lightning Country denied their Ambassador was there to abduct Hinata, and demanded the body of the Hyuga's main patriarch as compensation for the loss of their ninja. Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi my father chose to sacrifice himself in his place."

"Yeah, I remember all of that now, but what does that have to do with anything now Neji?"

"Idiot, I tell you this to remind you of the great lengths the Lightning Country and or more specifically its Shinobi village Kumogakure have tried go through for years to get hold of a Kekkei Genkai they can use and exploit for themselves in the future. And now that Hinata has decided to sacrifice herself and willingly go to them to protect Konoha. Tell me Naruto just what do you think is going to happen to her once she arrives in Kumogakure?"

"Wha, what do you mean what's going to happen to her? Hin, Hinata will be alright won't she?" Naruto stammered in a panicked stricken voice.

"If by alright Naruto you mean Hinata becomes nothing more than breeding stock for the Raikage and Kami knows who else he may give her to so she can be raped every nine months to churn out Kumogakure babies with the Hyuga bloodline, then yes Naruto Hinata will be just fine!" Neji angrily spat with derisive sarcasm.

"No, that can't be true, can it?" Naruto exclaimed, as he looked to Kakashi and Tsunade to refute Neji's statement.

"I'm afraid it is a potential possibility Naruto. Neji is correct about Kumogakure zealously trying to obtain a Kekkei Genkai over the years for themselves. I remember back in the Third Great Shinobi War, our forces were ordered to kill any of our shinobi who possessed a Kekkei Genkai if it looked as though they would be captured by the Lightning Country's forces, rather than allow them to obtain a bloodline trait." Kakashi grimly states, while recalling that memory.

"That order dates back to the Second Great Shinobi War Kakashi." Tsunade added with regret.

"So the Raikage may try to breed Hinata like cattle? Does she know about this?"

"Hai Naruto, she knows. Hinata has had nightmares for years of being kidnapped or captured by the Lightning Country and of what would happen to her."

"Then why would she volunteer to go there and become the Raikage's wife Neji?"

"Gee, I don't know Naruto? Maybe the fact that the man she loves just spit in her face by saying all the feelings she has for him is nothing but a lie! Do you think that might have had something to do with it?"

Naruto began to hyperventilate at the torturous thoughts of what could happen to Hinata were she to go to Kumogakure. In a panic, his control of the Kyuubi no Youko and his eyes narrowed to slits before a flare of red chakra erupted from his body throwing Neji away from him. Tsunade ran over to check on Neji who was a little shaken up, but otherwise fine while Kakashi bolted up from his chair and pleaded.

"Naruto, try to calm down. We don't know for sure if that would happen to Hinata?"

"No Kakashi-Sensei, I can tell you that will never happen to Hinata! I'll kill the Raikage myself before he ever lays a dirty finger on her!" Naruto growled out in a deep resonating voice, before flashing some hand signs and yelling out.

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"** (Shadow Clone Technique)

A second later, the Hokage's office was suddenly filled with 50 Naruto shadow clones when their summoner ordered with authority.

"All of you spread out and find Hinata now!"

Immediately, all 50 clones started jumping out of the Hokage's office in different directions to search for the wayward Hyuga girl. While Naruto stood silently on the balcony with his eyes closed and waited impatiently for them to report back.

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Neji watched the unmoving blonde nervously to see what he would do next? A couple of minutes later, Naruto's eyes shot open and they were back to their original obsidian blue color, as he stated out loud before leaping away.

"Found her."

As the trio left in the office watched Naruto bound away, Neji spoke up and asked with concern.

"Is Hinata going to be alright with Naruto in that state of mind?"

"Hai Neji, she will be fine. I think your educational speech to Naruto was just the slap to his face he needed to come to grasp of what Hinata just did, and of the pain he had caused her. If I know Naruto, he's going to make amends to the girl or die trying." Kakashi stated with assurance.

A moment later, there was a knock on the Hokage's door. Kakashi's bade whomever it was to enter and the door opened up to reveal Hiashi Hyuga stepping into the office, as he looked around with confusion and asked.

"Where is my daughter and the Namikaze heir? I thought they were here to complete the clan betrothal act between them?"

"Ummm, well you see Lord Hyuga……."

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, Lady Hinata and Lord Namikaze left a few minutes ago to discuss the betrothal of the two. Lord Namikaze wished to be certain that Lady Hinata was not forced or coerced into accepting this marriage to him and wanted to make sure that it was something Lady Hinata truly wanted to do." Neji interrupted, as he diplomatically lied to the Hyuga patriarch, much to the shock of both Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Hmph, does the boy actually think I would force my own daughter to marry him!" Hiashi declared with annoyance.

"Please do not take offense Hiashi-sama, but I believe he's taken a prudent course of action considering our clans interactions with him in the past, as well as his knowledge of our treatment of Hinata growing up. I find his action to be commendable that he is taking Lady Hinata's thoughts and feelings into account before finalizing the marriage between them."

Hiashi winced slightly at his nephew's subtle reminder of how his clan had treated Naruto in the past, as well as its oppressive upbringing of Hinata. Clearing his throat, Hiashi replied with genuine respect for the boy.

"Ahem, you're correct Neji; I do find it noble that the Namikaze heir is considerate of my daughter's feelings on the matter before they become husband and wife. Fortunately, we already know that Hinata is quite happy and content to become his bride. So I doubt we will have to wait very long for them to return. May I take a seat while we wait Hokage-sama?"

"Please Lord Hyuga, take a seat and rest yourself. I shall order some refreshments for us while we wait." Kakashi courteously replied, before sending a grateful look towards Neji silently thanking the young man for not revealing what had actually happened.

* * *

Hinata sat with her head hanging down on a lone empty bench in a small-secluded park and the tears she had been shedding since leaving the Hokage's office heartbroken had not ceased. Never in her wildest imagination could she have ever believed that Naruto would ever think those things of her. Hinata wondered what could have brought on such a drastic and heart wrenching change in the personality of the boy she has loved her whole life? As she pondered this, she heard someone land a few feet away from her and then a voice she knew all too well called out shakily to her.

"H, Hinata….."

Hinata turned her body away from the voice and attempted to wipe away her tears before coldly declaring.

"G, go away Naruto!"

Naruto felt like someone had shoved an ice cold kunai into his heart upon hearing Hinata's tone of voice and tears began to well in his eyes, as he frantically stammered.

"Pl, please Hinata, let me explain."

"What's there to explain Naruto? I'm just some shallow, superficial gold-digger who only wants to marry you because you're the son of the Fourth Hokage! All of my feelings for you are nothing but lies remember!" Hinata whirled around and spat with venom, as her tears continued to stream down her face breaking Naruto's heart and spirit when he saw them before she added with spite.

"Just go away Naruto! I wouldn't want a scheming devious girl such as myself to ruin the reputation of the last living legacy of the Fourth by you associating with her!"

Hinata then rose and began to walk away when she heard a sound that made her heart freeze. Quickly turning around she saw Naruto on his knees with his head hung low sobbing, while his arms were hanging loosely at his sides. Walking over with a little trepidation, Hinata kneeled down and cupped his cheek before Naruto suddenly enveloped her in a tight hug and openly cried into her shoulder while begging.

"Pl, please Hinata don't hate me. (sob) I, I don't think I could live if I thought you hated me. (sob, sob) I'm so sorry I hurt you Hinata. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to do it. (sob) I'm, I'm just so confused right now? The last 24 hours has turned my life into chaos and I don't know what to think anymore? (sob, sob) Yesterday I was just plain old Naruto Uzumaki, today that's been forgotten by everyone even my friends. Now I'm the legacy of the Yondaime and everyone is treating me like royalty. (sob) People that use to treat me poorly growing up now all of a sudden want to be my friend and even my true friends are acting all different around me now. I, I, just don't understand it? (sob, sob) I'm still the same person I was yesterday, but now I just don't know who I can trust anymore?"

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I, I love you Naruto-kun, and you can always trust me, now and forever." Hinata stated with love and sincerity, as she lovingly stroked his hair.

"I, I know that Hinata, you're the one person I should have trusted, but like the baka I am I didn't. (sob) You've never lied to me my entire life, (sob, sob) but what did I do to the person who has always cared about me, I lashed out and hurt you because I let my feelings about others affect my judgment. (sob) I'm sorry Hinata please forgive me. I just couldn't believe a girl like you would ever want or feel that way about a guy like me." (sob)

"What, what do you mean, a girl like me?"

"C'mon Hinata, you know what I mean. You're kind and smart and beautiful, not to mention you're also a princess of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Why would I ever think that a girl as classy, pretty, and as special as you would have anything to do with a loser like me? So when you said you were happy and honored to become my wife, I figured it was just because you had learned of my true heritage." Naruto dejectedly said, as his sobbing subsided.

"Naruto-kun, I don't care where you come from, I never have. I love you because of who you have been your whole life and nothing more."

"I, I, just don't understand Hinata? Why? Why would you care about me so much? I'm such a fool! I never saw or knew how you truly felt about me. Why would you want to be with someone as dense as me? I was no different with you, than Sakura was with me growing up. I ignored you and didn't even realize I was doing it. I'm no better than Sakura; in fact I'm worse!" Naruto said in a choked voice looking up into the face of one angry Hyuga princess who began to say.

"I can't believe you would say that about yourself Naruto-kun! You've never abused, insulted or treated me badly in anyway growing up. You didn't purposely ignore me! I never expressed to you how I felt because I was always nervous and shy around you. But that wasn't your fault but mine. When you did talk to me, you were always friendly and kind and caring. You never treated me like I was nothing, not like Sakura did to you."

"Well, I finally learned that harsh lesson about Sakura yesterday." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing Hinata. Hinata, please don't sacrifice yourself to the Raikage to save the village. Even though Neji is right and I don't deserve you, please do me the honor of becoming your husband so that doesn't happen."

"Nar, Naruto-kun, do you love me?"

"Hinata-chan, I don't know what love is anymore? I never had it growing up, so I don't know what it feels like? I thought I did, but after what happened yesterday in the Council meeting with Sakura I realized that perhaps I never knew what love is?"

"What happened in the Council session with Sakura?"

"It, it doesn't matter Hinata, let's just say I had my eyes opened to some things that's all. So I can't truthfully say that I love you. But I can tell you that you are one of my most precious people. And the thought of you being unhappy or hurt in anyway makes me feel awful inside. All I want to do is make you feel happy and safe and if you become my wife that will be my promise of a lifetime. I, I don't know if that's love, but if what I'm feeling for you is something that you can live with, then please marry me Hinata!"

"Hai Naruto-kun, I can live with that because I feel the same way about you. I will marry you Naruto-sama."

"Please Hinata-chan you don't have to honor me with the suffix. The truth of the matter is if anyone deserves that title in our marriage, it's you."

"(Giggle) please Naruto-kun, don't do that. I don't mind addressing you with that honorific, but if you wish, I won't anymore."

"Thanks my hime, we'd better get back to the Hokage's office and sign off on this marriage. Then I'm taking you to the fanciest restaurant in the village to celebrate." Naruto declared with enthusiasm, as he encircled Hinata's waist with his arm and they leapt away. The Hyuga girl sported a fierce blush on her face at the feel of Naruto's arm around her and of his affectionate pet-name of which he addressed her.

* * *

Naruto was smiling from ear to ear as he prepared breakfast. He still couldn't believe the events that had transpired the day before. The blonde Jinchuuriki's thoughts about his second marriage in as many days were certainly more positive then about the first. It still boggled Naruto's mind that a girl as beautiful and special as Hinata would ever have anything to do with him, but after yesterday, she had definitely proved him wrong. Blushing, Naruto returned his attention back to the eggs and bacon he was currently frying up when he heard a knock on his front door. Still grinning from ear to ear he opened the door brightly before his smile disappeared upon seeing who was standing before him.

"H, hello Naruto."

"Hello Sakura, what brings you to the monster's lair this morning?" Naruto answered before looking to the ground.

Sakura winced upon hearing this and she had seen Naruto's smile disappear when she he opened the door and saw her standing there. When she heard the tone of his reply, she suddenly felt sick to herself. Naruto always had a smile for her in the past, and his voice was always one of warmth and friendliness. Now the smile and happy voice, she had always secretly enjoyed from him was gone. The fact that Naruto wouldn't even look at her as he spoke was like a kunai to her heart. Sakura masked her pain as best she could and answered.

"Nar, Naruto I'm sorry about what I said in the Council, I wanted to talk to you about it and try to explain……."

"Naru-kun what are you making for breakfast?" A voice rang out behind Naruto interrupting Sakura who looked over to see Hinata step out of his bedroom fixing her hair. Both Sakura and Hinata froze as each of them caught sight of each other. Hinata froze upon seeing Sakura and Sakura froze upon seeing Hinata or more importantly of what Hinata was wearing. **(If you want to see a picture of what Hinata looked like go to the Kingkakashi bio page) **

"S, Sakura-san." Hinata stammered in surprise.

* * *

**Authors/Notes: **Chapter 2 is in the books! Consider this a Christmas gift to all the fans and readers of this and our other stories from Kingkakashi and Hefster. We both hope all of you have a fantastic holiday and wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Now if you could, please leave lots of wonderful reviews, as they are a great motivation to help any and all writers to continue on with their stories. Thanks and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi & Hefster.**_


	4. Apprehensions

_Quick Note: If you happen to be lost at some point, reread the previous chapters, primarily Chapter 2, which is called 'Reactions'._

* * *

**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline**

**Chapter 3**

"Sakura-san," Hinata stammered in surprise.

Sakura didn't even register the young Hyuga heiress, as her eyes were glued on Hinata's half-naked form when the Hyuga heiress came walking out of Naruto's room. The open lavender shirt she was wearing was barely covering her well endowed chest, while her long silken blue hair hung wet against her back. All of this was complimented by a pair of pink panties and Hinata's madly blushing face.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said with an air of absolute bliss which interrupted the awkward silence that had gripped Sakura and Hinata. "How was the shower?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly questioned, but stopped as she heard Sakura sniffle.

"Naruto………….you bastard" Sakura screamed in hurtful anger, as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Before she knew what she was doing, her right hand lashed out and resoundingly slapped Naruto leaving behind a reddening hand print on the surprised young man's face. When Naruto turned his head back to Sakura, as the pink hand-print was already fading from his face only to see she was gone from his door step and his hand went up to his face where Sakura had slapped him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out both in shock and concern at the sudden development, as she herself expected Sakura to punch Naruto across the room. She was by his side immediately and carefully placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

"Y-yeah I am fine," Naruto replied in frustration.

Hinata blinked and looked at the open door where Sakura had just stood and Hinata had to admit that she was quite puzzled. "Naruto-kun what was that about?"

"It was nothing Hinata-chan, just forget about it." Naruto replied in a somber voice before turning away from his bewildered wife and walked away.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called after him as she helplessly watched him solemnly walk back into the kitchen and resumed making breakfast for them.

Confused, Hinata stood in Naruto's living room quite lost. She closed the door to Naruto's apartment and not knowing how to react to Naruto's sudden change in mood. Hinata walked into his bedroom and got dressed silently wondering what was going on? It was then she heard Naruto call out that breakfast was ready. As the newly married couple ate the unspoken subject of Sakura seemed to linger in the air before Hinata finally broke the silence and said.

"Naruto-kun, I know what just happened with Sakura was not anything and I cannot just forget about it. I'm your wife Naruto-kun and I love you, but I don't want our marriage to be one of keeping secrets from each other. Please tell me what is going on, don't I deserve to know?"

Naruto placed his fork on the plate in front of him and heaved a heavy sigh. Hinata was correct she did deserve to know, as the Sakura situation would impact her life as well as his own in the future.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, you do deserve to know. Your father already told you that you were to be one of two wives that the Hokage and the Council ordered me to take under the Clan Restoration Act correct?"

"Hai Naruto-kun he informed me of that."

"Well, what he didn't tell you is that Sakura was the Hokage and the Council's other choice and is also my wife." Naruto stated with bitterness etched in his voice.

Hinata's eyes flared in surprise before resuming their normal state as she thought to herself.

'_Sakura is Naruto-kun's other wife, I should have guessed that from the start. This will take some getting used to as Sakura and I have never exactly been friends, just casual acquaintances more than anything. I guess Sakura and I will have to change that. It won't be easy, but for Naruto-kun's sake we have to make it work. What I don't understand is why Naruto-kun isn't happy that Sakura is his wife? He's been in love with her since our days at the academy, now there seems to be an air of animosity between the two of them. I need to find out what happened between those two.' _

It was then that Hinata suddenly remembered something Naruto had said in his angry rant in the Hokage's office the day before admonishing her for pretending to care about marrying him.

**Don't stand there and lie to yourself and me about being happy and honored to become my wife. When we both know you're probably as disgusted with the thought as Sakura is!**

Hinata looked across the table at her husband of less than a day and hesitantly asked.

"Nar, Naruto-kun I know you've been in love with Sakura for a long time, but now I sense a feeling of resentment coming from you towards her. I've asked this before, but did something happen between the two of you at the Council meeting?"

"I thought I loved her Hinata-chan, but now I've come to realize that I don't know what love is? I never knew what love feels like because I never had it growing up. So I'm not sure what I felt for Sakura was ever true love or just something I was telling myself. I did consider Sakura one of my most precious people. And the thought of her being unhappy or hurt in anyway made me feel awful inside. But after what happened in the Council session, I'm not sure how I feel about her anymore?"

"What did happen in the Council session Naruto-kun?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Hinata-chan. Let's just say that when Sakura was informed that she was to become my wife she wasn't as..............enthused or happy about it as you were. In fact she let her displeasure of the situation be known in typical Sakura-like fashion through her fists and her mouth. I know she was upset and the physical punishment I can take from her, I have for years. But when she stated how she truly felt marrying me, it was an eye-opener about our relationship."

"What did she say Naruto-kun?"

"I'm, I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Naruto sternly replied, before he quickly wiped away a tear from his eye, as the memory of that Council session and what Sakura had said flooded his mind.

"But Naruto we need to talk about this if Sakura is to be part of our lives and our marriage."

"No!" Naruto angrily snapped causing Hinata to jump in surprise. Seeing this, the blonde-haired young man quickly calmed down and added.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan; I didn't mean to snap at you like that. But Sakura isn't going to be a part of our lives or our marriage. As far as I'm concerned she's my wife in name only and once I fulfill certain requirements with Baa-chan's help concerning my marriage to Sakura, we both will live separate lives from one another. And believe me when I say that's just the way she wants it."

'_I don't think that's the case Naruto-kun, not judging by the look I saw on her face__.' _ Hinata thought to herself before she then heard Naruto ask.

"Do you want me to help you with getting some of your stuff and moving it back here to my place today?"

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but no I'll be alright. I'm just bringing over a few things; any of the major stuff can wait until we find a bigger place to move into."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, I mean Hokage-sama mentioned that he wanted to talk to me about my current living arrangements. I'll go see him today and find out what it is he wanted to say on the matter. I'll see you later Hinata-chan."

Naruto then wrapped up his new wife in a loving embrace and kissed her. Hinata arched her back slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips moved together and both of them let out a small moan as their tongues brushed over each other's. Naruto's hands slipped up the back of Hinata's shirt, as his finger tips gently glided over her back. Hinata closed her eyes as her own hands began roaming around Naruto's chest, neck, and back. When she felt one of Naruto's hands slipped down to grab her ass, Hinata reluctantly broke off the kiss and said while panting.

"Not (pant, pant) now Naru-kun. You have to see the Hokage and I have to see my father and my family today."

"I don't really need to see the Hokage right now and can't you see your father another time, because I wouldn't mind an encore of last night's performance Hina-chan." Naruto whispered huskily while nibbling on the former Hyuga heiress ear causing the girl to moan before saying.

"Ohhhhhhhh Naru-kun, that feels so good, but as I recall, we've already had several encores of last night's performance and I really do need to see my father."

"Grrrrrrr, alright my hime, go see your family while I go talk to the Hokage. I'll catch up with you later and we can get some lunch." Naruto growled in disappointment before releasing his new wife and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Hai Naru-kun, that sounds wonderful," Hinata replied with a smile before they left the apartment and went their separate ways."

* * *

On the way back to the Hyuga residence, Hinata's mind drifted back to the incident with Sakura and Naruto she had witnessed. She needed to find out exactly what had happened in that Council session between Naruto and Sakura. The young Hyuga girl knew there was only one way she could find out and with purpose walked straight into her father's study.

"Hinata!" her father exclaimed in surprise, as she had never before in her entire life entered his private sanctum, which was his study unannounced.

"Otousan, I need to know what exactly happened between Naruto-kun and Sakura-san at the Council meeting two days ago and I need to know now!"

Cocking an eyebrow the Hyuga clan leader was taken aback by the demanding tone to the question his eldest daughter had just posed. Worried that something had happened between Hinata and Naruto that put her in such a state Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"Hinata I want to know, is everything alright between you and Naruto? Did something happen I should be made aware of?"

"No," Hinata quickly replied.

"Hinata," Hiashi spoke her name with a hint of hurtful pride. "I am your father, you can entrust anything to me. Did he, did Naruto try to do something to you that you weren't ready for yet?"

"I was ready for it Otousan!" Hinata declared excitedly, before her eyes flew open in horror, as the realization hit her that she had just said that out loud. The Hyuga girl's hands flew to her now crimson face to cover up her mouth as if this action would somehow undo what she had uttered.

For his part, Hiashi remained calm upon hearing his daughter's enthusiastic reply, as he closed his eyes and thought to himself.

'_Stay calm Hiashi, she at least waited until she was married. I can't really get angry with her about it seeing as I and __Harumi (Hinata's mother) barely made it out of the temple after the ceremony to consummate our marriage. I guess what they say is true, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'_

Hiashi rose from his seat and walked over to his mortified and embarrassed daughter, before putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and asked.

"Well Hinata, if it isn't………..that, then what is troubling you my child?" Hinata was caught off-guard by her father's sudden show of affection, but welcomed it nonetheless and stated with assurance.

"Father I swear everything is fine between me and Naruto-kun."

"Then perhaps it has something to do about your new responsibilities? I wish I could tell you how life as a matriarch is going to be for you, but in all of Konoha's history the Clan Restoration Act has never been enacted before. I can only hope that the training you have received within our family will help you rule the Namikaze clan with your husband."

"It's not that either father, what troubles me is the current relationship between my husband and the other matriarch of the Namikaze clan Sakura-san. I witnessed an unpleasant exchange between the two of them this morning and I wish to understand what has happened. That's the reason I need to know what went on at that Council meeting."

Hiashi smiled warmly at his oldest daughter before adding with sincerity and conviction.

"Remember, you will always be a Hyuga and you will always have a family here and I know it will be awkward for you at first not to live here, but with your new husband. But I think it would be best if you devote some time to get to know your former classmate and fellow matriarch. Hinata, you and Sakura-san are the future of the Namikaze clan and believe me when I tell you that you need to understand each other beyond doubt, in order to lay a solid foundation that will hold the Namikaze clan upright and make it prosper. A man is only as strong as the woman or in this case the women that lead him from behind the shadows."

"Father," Hinata interrupted her dad. "Are you trying to tell me not to make the same mistakes that have overshadowed the Hyuga clan ever since its conception?"

"Yes my dear. You and Sakura-san are the foundation of the Namikaze clan, as you both will be called upon to support Naruto in ways only the two of you can. In order to do so, you need to share each others' memories, moments, and experiences. You specifically Hinata have the duty of preparing Sakura for the life and hardship of being a Clan matriarch. You need to teach her the etiquette required and you need to prepare her for the political intrigues that are bound to attack your new family. And as you teach her, she needs to teach you about things that you lack my dear."

"And what would that be father?" Hinata asked in confusion believing she was taught everything that she needed to know about becoming a Clan Head.

"Sakura-san needs to teach you about Naruto of course." Hiashi replied as if it was obvious before adding.

"She has been his teammate for many years and knows him better than anyone else. She knows how he ticks, how he will respond to certain pressures that he will be subjugated to, and she will most likely know his weaknesses. She was also the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and even though she appears to be a bit blunt in certain situations, she is a very smart young woman. Do not underestimate her, I am positive she will not underestimate you either and more importantly, treat each other with the respect you both deserve. Between Naruto, Sakura, and yourself Hinata, the three of you have to become one mind and one voice or the Namikaze clan is doomed from the start. I have faith in your abilities and I know that you will be the glue that will keep everything from falling apart. Both Naruto and Sakura are well known for their temper and they've already started off on the wrong foot, so my daughter, you will have a difficult job ahead of you dealing with those two. But I have faith in your abilities and you will do just fine; after all, you are your mother's daughter."

"O-Otousan," Hinata cried and embraced her father. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I know you will make me proud my daughter," Hiashi said as he closed the embrace. "Just as I know that your sister will excel in becoming my successor. Now, I think it is time that you find Sakura-san and get acquainted with each other and plan the future for your new clan."

"Hai Otousan," Hinata replied and slowly slipped out of her father's comforting embrace. She smiled weakly and wiped a joyful tear out of her face before quickly turning and walking away. She stopped several steps later and turned around to look at her father once more.

"Father I still would like to know what happened between Sakura and Naruto during the Council meeting two days ago?"

Hiashi's face darkened slightly and he frowned upon hearing his daughter's question, as Hinata held her breath and anxiously awaited his answer.

"Things were said that shouldn't have been. Even though the words that were exchanged between Naruto and Sakura were to some degree truthful, I strongly believe the conflict between them isn't solely about their betrothal, but other issues between them that have been brewing for many years."

"Thank you father," Hinata bowed and turned to walk away.

"Hinata, I suggest you go speak to the Hokage and ask to view the minutes from the Council meeting. It shall explain everything and remember what you were taught. There is always more to what people say, read between the lines, and I am positive that you will uncover the truth."

"Arigato Otousan," Hinata replied and quickly vanished from the Hyuga garden.

"You two may come out now," Hiashi spoke after several seconds of silence.

"Gomen Otousan," Hanabi spoke apologetically as she and Neji stepped out from behind a large oak tree.

Hiashi dismissed the two with a wave of his hand and nodded, "It is quite alright. Do you have any questions about what I have told your sister?"

"No father," Hanabi replied.

"Excellent Hanabi," Hiashi said approvingly and looked at his nephew.

"And how about you Neji?"

"Lord Hyuga," Neji responded with a courteous nod of his head. "Do you wish of me to continue shadow Mistress Hinata?"

"No my boy," Hiashi said and started to walk towards the building. "It is time Hinata learns to walk on her own feet without having a safety net ready to catch her if she falls. Besides, that job now belongs to young Namikaze. However, after seeing this brash new attitude in Hinata, I fear she may not remember what I just told her after she views the minutes of that Council session."

Hiashi heaved a heavy sigh at this possibility before ordering his nephew.

"So, I think it would be prudent Neji-san if you found Lady Tsunade and explained the entire situation to her. Perhaps hearing what I've said coming from a woman Hinata respects will take hold more so than from her own father. At the very least it should quell Hinata's rage I fear she will develop upon reading exactly what the Haruno girl said about her husband."

"As you wish Lord Hyuga."

"Now, after you've completed your task Neji-san, return to the compound and join Hanabi and I for some tea. I want to discuss with you the new preparations for the future of our clan that we need to enact. I think it is time that we abolish the Branch family and become one united clan, as it should have been a long time ago."

* * *

Listlessly, Sakura entered the hospital as her feet had unconsciously carried her there. With unfocused eyes as if she were catatonic, she stood lethargically in the reception hall and was oblivious to the questioning stares she was receiving from the few nurses that were currently occupying the room. Without her own volition, Sakura turned towards the stairway and slowly as if in a trance, walked upstairs.

She came to a stop in front of Tsunade's office and as she knocked, Sakura's lifeless eyes finally returned with some light. Without waiting for a response, Sakura twisted the door handle and entered her mentor's office. She found the room dark and empty and quickly closed the door behind her as she stepped inside. Sakura leaned against one of the many file cabinets and slowly slid down to the ground as she hugged her knees and began to cry earnestly.

As she sat huddled in Tsunade's dark office her mind replayed this morning's incident at Naruto's apartment, only to be followed by the memory of the Council meeting that seemingly had shattered her bond with Naruto forever. And as Sakura was continuously subjugated to the cruelty of her memories and the heart-wrenching feelings about Naruto's betrayal of her with Hinata, she failed to notice the chakra presence outside the door.

"Sakura," Tsunade's surprised voice echoed through the room, as the light suddenly turned on.

"What are you doing here?"

"S-Shishou," Sakura sniffed. "I've been such a fool… I've lost him, I've really lost him."

Tsunade frowned and quickly closed the door and joined Sakura on the floor besides the pinkette.

"Sakura what are you talking about? Who did you lose? What happened?"

"Naruto," Sakura sobbed. "I- I thought I could talk to him, explain to him everything but…" Sakura didn't finish as she broke out in loud crying.

"But what?" Tsunade inquired and placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. The former Hokage was suddenly overwhelmed as Sakura pushed herself into Tsunade's arms.

"Sakura I am sure everything will be alright," Tsunade said to the crying young kunoichi and tried to comfort her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? Did you go see Naruto this morning?"

"Yes," Sakura sobbed, only to cry again as she remembered seeing Hinata scantily dressed and walking out of Naruto's bedroom.

"Sakura what's wrong," Tsunade asked again and wondered what Naruto could have done to make her apprentice this upset.

"H-Hinata," Sakura finally stammered in between her sobs.

"Hinata?" Tsunade repeated in confusion. "What does Hinata have to do with this?"

"S-she was at Naruto's this morning; s-she came out of his bedroom. S-she was wearing one of his shirts and, and…" Sakura stammered and Tsunade finally connected the dots. "

'_They couldn't have already!'_ Tsunade thought. _'Not even an entire day married and they already sealed their union? No, Naruto would never, but then again they did wait two years longer than I did with Jiraiya-kun and we weren't even married.' _ Tsunade continued her inner monologue.

"Why would he," Sakura stammered. "How could he? I'm his wife, how can he just cheat on me? Is his hate for me so strong that he would completely change or… or was he always like that and I just never saw it before?"

Tsunade frowned and thought, _"Wait she doesn't know yet that Naruto is also married to Hinata as well? Then that means…"_

"Why Shishou?" Sakura questioned and pulled Tsunade out of her thoughts. "Why would he be so cruel?"

"Naruto doesn't hate you Sakura," Tsunade answered and looked at the broken girl in her arms. "He is just very upset with you at the moment and also probably very confused. You have to understand that he was called a monster and demon all his life, yet hearing it come from the girl he's loved his entire life wounded him terribly."

"I can understand that," Sakura replied with remorse. "And I know I need to apologize and explain myself to him. I don't hate him, I don't… don't think he is a monster and I love him, I truly love him. I don't know why I said those things," she continued weakly. "But does it give him the right to just go sleep with the next best thing that comes around? Aren't I supposed to raise a clan with him? Isn't there supposed to be trust between us?"

"Sakura," Tsunade spoke up softly. "Naruto is, well he is hurting greatly I imagine. The one person he trusted with his life and loved beyond reason suddenly betrayed him in the worst possible way. Yes, you need to talk to him and you need to talk to him soon and explain to him everything. And you Sakura, you need to learn and stop belittling Naruto, he is your husband now. You have to support him in everything. Your first duty is no longer to Konohagakure, the hospital, or even yourself. Naruto has now become the center of your attention and you will have to learn, grow, and adapt to Naruto and Hinata in order to lead a happy and long life. Sakura, I don't know if you are aware of this but you are now a matriarch of the Namikaze Clan. A very difficult life is ahead of you, but it can be tremendously rewarding. But for that you need to change and sway Naruto with your words and sometimes body and no longer with your fists."

"S-Shishou I don't think," Sakura started but was quickly silenced.

"Sakura, you obviously came here to get advice from me," Tsunade interrupted her apprentice before continuing on.

"So I strongly suggest you take it or you will lose him. Don't be a thick headed stubborn fool like I was and go talk to him." Tsunade sternly commanded while a tear-drop welled in her eye, as an image of Jiraiya flashed through her mind.

"Hai Shishou," Sakura spoke up weakly with her head held down.

"Now go clean yourself, you look terrible," Tsunade said and helped her student to her feet. "And Sakura, you are not Naruto's only wife."

"W-What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"There was a stipulation made by the Raikage, if we were to deny him the betrothal to you." Tsunade answered and smiled weakly. "Before you ask, I didn't know about this either. Kakashi kept that point to himself and only shared it with the Council after you and Naruto had signed the marriage contract."

"So what happened?" Sakura asked with a bit of hurt as she realized she wasn't going to be Naruto's only wife. "Who else did Naruto have to marry?"

"It was Hinata," Tsunade replied with a sigh deciding it was for the best to get it all out in the open.

"In case Konoha would refuse to hand you over to the Raikage, he had demanded Hinata be the girl in your stead. Of course we couldn't allow that to happen and years ago when I had run a bloodline test on you, I also ran one on Hinata as well. So it was decided by the Hokage and the Council to reenact the Clan Restoration Act for Naruto's clan and marry Hinata off to him as well."

"So that means," Sakura asked in semi-confusion and hurt.

"Yes, you and Hinata are Naruto's wives," Tsunade replied. "I am sorry Sakura. I'm sorry about the bloodline test and not telling you, and I'm sorry that you couldn't find your own knight in shining armor, although I think if you would open your eyes you would see that Naruto is your knight in shining armor."

"But how is this going to work with me and Hinata being his wives? What about giving Naruto sons and daughters? And how is the clan structure going to be? Kami, I have so many questions and no answers," Sakura fretted nervously. "C-can I even be a good wife to Naruto?"

"Sakura calm down," Tsunade said. "You are actually lucky that you have Hinata as your co-matriarch. She will have many answers to your questions and in order to find some answers, you have to find them with the help of Naruto and Hinata. That is why you need to talk to Naruto soon."

"Hai Shishou!"

"Now go," Tsunade nudged her in the direction of her office door. "Go clean up and find Naruto. Actually, perhaps you should go talk to Hinata first, as she might be able to help you in reconciling with Naruto. I have faith in you Sakura. You will know what to do when the time is right."

"Thank you Shishou," Sakura said and quickly left through the door to go home and freshen up.

Exhaling a heavy sigh as Tsunade watched her former apprentice leave, she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake with a cup and set them down on her desk. Pouring herself a drink and downing it quickly, her thoughts turned to Naruto and Sakura's relationship and Tsunade shook her head in frustration. Just as the buxom blonde former Hokage was about to down another drink someone knocked on her door

"Enter!" Tsunade growled out with annoyance, as she put the bottle of sake away before looking up to see Neji Hyuga standing before her.

"What is you need Neji-san?"

"I'm here Lady Tsunade per Lord Hiashi Hyuga's orders to apprise you of a potential situation that may develop between Mistress Hinata and Haruno-san."

Tsunade could only slump into her chair and pinch the bridge of her nose in aggravation, as she had a feeling she was not going to like what she was about to hear.

"Tell me everything Neji-san."

As Hinata stormed out of the Council Hall building and onto the street, the killing intent she was producing was massive. Having completely forgotten everything her father had said after reading the minutes of the Council meeting two days prior. Hinata activated her Byakugan and began scanning the village for a certain pink-haired girl. Thus it was a shock to the Hyuga girl when Tsunade abruptly appeared behind her in a swirl of leaves, as Hinata squeaked in surprise.

"Eeeep, Lady Tsunade!"

"Hello Hinata, fancy meeting you here outside of the Council Hall. Is something the matter Hinata?"

"N, no Lady Tsunade, nothing is the matter."

"Well you have your Byakugan activated are you looking for someone?"

Hinata soon realized that it was no coincidence running into Lady Tsunade and letting her anger get the better of her decided to just tell the truth and snarled.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade I am looking for someone. I'm looking for your former apprentice and co-wife of Naruto-kun!"

"I see, judging by the tone of your voice, what are you going to do when you find her Hinata?"

"I'm going to Juuken her mouthy, abusive, bony-ass into the hospital for the next six months!" Hinata growled out with malevolence.

"I take it you've found out what Sakura did and said about Naruto at the Council meeting."

"That's right!"

Sighing heavily Tsunade looked at the fuming young woman before and knew she had to calm the girl down. Hinata beating up Sakura because of what she said about Naruto would accomplish nothing and only further exacerbate the problems all three of them now face in this new marriage.

"Hinata, before you do anything rash or something you might regret later on. Can you please talk to me for a moment?"

"I won't regret it Lady Tsunade, but I will speak with you." Hinata begrudgingly replied.

"That's fine, come let us sit in the shade on that park bench over there."

"Hai Lady Tsunade," Once seated Lady Tsunade exhaled another sigh before she spoke with love and concern.

"Hinata, I know you love and care about Naruto very much and that you're angry with Sakura right now because she hurt him deeply."

"Hai Lady Tsunade!"

"Well, I know it may seem hard to believe right now, but Sakura also loves and cares about Naruto as well."

"I don't believe that Lady Tsunade. No one who loves Naruto-kun could ever say such vicious and hurtful things as she did!"

"Hinata, I don't condone what Sakura said. All I can say is her and Naruto's relationship has always been............complicated. But please believe me when I tell you that Sakura deeply regrets saying those things and has been feeling nothing but pain and remorse since that day. So you beating her up for it would make no difference, because I doubt you could inflict anymore pain onto her than what she has already done to herself."

"I could try Lady Tsunade."

"You could Hinata, but I know you and I'm quite certain you would feel regret for doing so later on. You're a very kind and sweet girl Hinata; it's just not your nature to inflict pain onto someone for vengeance."

"I suppose Lady Tsunade."

"Of the three of you in this marriage Hinata, you probably have the most vital role of the Namikaze clan. At times, Naruto and Sakura can be a volatile mix together. However, I believe you will be a calming influence for the both of them. Because of your nature Hinata, I have faith in your abilities and I know that you will be the glue that will keep the Namikaze clan from falling apart.

"My father said practically the same thing to me earlier Lady Tsunade." Hinata replied, as her anger was slowly dissipating.

"Hinata, you and Sakura play vital roles in the future success of the Namikaze clan. You both are the foundation upon which it is built and both of you need to help Naruto in ways only the two of you can. There mustn't be a conflict between the two of you that can drive a wedge into Naruto's heart. For if that happens, the Namikaze clan will be finished before it ever began. Do you understand the ramifications of what I'm saying Hinata?"

"Hai Lady Tsunade, I understand."

"Well I've already discussed this matter with Sakura, but I'll mention it to you as well. Hinata, your first duty is no longer to the Leaf village, your clan, or even yourself. Naruto has now become the center of your attention and you will have to learn, grow, and adapt to Naruto and Sakura in order to lead a happy and long life. Hinata, you are now a matriarch of the Namikaze Clan. A very difficult life is ahead of you, but it can be tremendously rewarding in many ways. One way, I believe you experienced last night."

Hinata face turned beet red and any lingering thoughts she had for hurting Sakura disappeared as the Hyuga girl thought she was going to die right there in embarrassment. Giving a small chuckle at Hinata's expression Lady Tsunade gave the girl a reassuring hug before saying with sincerity.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Hinata. Just be glad you were able to have that first experience with the man you love. Now, I think you should go and speak with Sakura now. The two of you need to clear the air between you. And Hinata, please help Sakura, she hasn't had the training you've had to become a matriarch of a clan and the past couple of days have been overwhelming to her."

"I shall help her Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you Hinata. Now if you're still looking for Sakura, she is currently at her apartment near the hospital."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Hinata replied, before walking away to meet with her fellow Namikaze matriarch.

Sakura stood nervously in the waiting parlor of the Hyuga residence as one of the many attendants went to fetch Hinata. She had no clear idea what to say to Hinata but one thing Sakura was sure off was that she needed help. She needed help with Naruto, she needed help in understanding her new role, and she needed help in understanding Hinata. In fact, Sakura knew that she needed Hinata's help and she had quickly taken Tsunade's advice to heart.

Sakura finally understood that she needed to act and stop reflecting on the past and play through 'what if' scenarios that never could come true. Her life was the here and now and even if it had suddenly become upside down, she realized she was still far better off than most. Being forced to marry your closest friend, your teammate, the true love of your life, and be required to bear his offspring within a year may sound funny and awkward but deep down Sakura was overjoyed. And yet she still couldn't believe that she had said those awful things to Naruto and had potentially alienated him. Even their friends hadn't understood her at all and believed Sakura to be disgusted by him.

Just thinking about the Council meeting from two days ago brought Sakura to the brink of tears but she had secretly promised herself to not cry. It was her fault from the get go. She shouldn't have said those things, let alone in a fit of angry rage upon finding out that illegal tests were done on not only her genes but Naruto's as well. Looking back at it, she actually could understand Naruto's point of view on the entire dialogue that had taken place between her and Tsunade and Sakura couldn't begrudge him for hating her. In fact her situation was ironically laughable at because she was the cause of her own misery.

"Namikaze-sama," the Hyuga attendant spoke up and interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"It's Haru…," Sakura said interrupting the attendant but stopped realizing the attendant was addressing her properly. "I am sorry, what were you about to say?"

"Lady Hinata is currently not in her room," the attendant spoke up and saw Sakura's visage darken in disappointment. "I apologize that I had to be the bearer of bad news. However, Lord Hyuga wishes to speak to you, so if you would please follow me."

"Arigato," Sakura thanked the woman. "Please lead the way."

Sakura's nervous level rose steadily the longer she followed the attendant through the maze that was the Hyuga manor. She was finally led into a large garden and was directed towards a white pavilion that offered plenty of shade from the scorching noon sun. And sitting underneath the white canvas was the man Sakura recognized as the current Head of the Hyuga Clan and Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga sitting comfortably drinking tea.

"Lord Hyuga-sama," the attendant bowed in respect. "As per your request, I present Lady Namikaze-sama to you."

"Thank you," Hiashi stood up and walked over to greet Sakura. "You may leave us now."

The attendant muttered a quick affirmative before quickly shuffling away and Sakura took note of the cold emotionless air between servant and owner and she didn't like it one bit.

"Sakura," Hiashi spoke up and gently placed a guiding arm around her shoulders to lead her towards a whickered chair before sitting across from her and saying.

"I am glad that you came by but Hinata isn't in at the moment. But it is good that you are here, I've wanted to get to know you better. In a way, as Naruto is now my son in law, you are also my daughter in law. Funny, I always expected a son in law but not a daughter in a law as well. Regardless, I got both and I am a proud father. But where are my manners, would you like some tea?"

"Lord Hyuga-sama I…" Sakura stammered as she blushed in embarrassment as she realized that in a weird way, the Hyuga clan has become family to her and shook her.

"Please it's Hiashi for you Sakura-san… at least in private." Hiashi spoke and squatted away any formalities before they could arise. "Besides, politically speaking you, Hinata, and Naruto now all hold the same respect and rank as I do amongst the villagers and to some degree the opinions of you three will be held far higher than my own. It is not every day that the son of a deceased hero rises from the shadow, let alone gets to have two beautiful and talented wives if I may say so."

"Arigato Hiashi-san," Sakura said in embarrassment. "W-what would you like to know about me?"

"Oh just the usual," Hiashi spoke nonchalantly and offered Sakura some tea, who gladly accepted. "However, I'd much rather would like to speak to you about that little incident between you and Naruto. Have you spoken to him already or are you still not sure what to say to him?"

"I," Sakura looked away in shame and finally let out a sad sigh. "I wanted to talk to Hinata-san about that amongst a few other things."

"Ah excellent," Hiashi exclaimed happily, as he took a sip from his tea.

"Sakura-san," Hiashi spoke in a fatherly tone. "I understand why you might be upset and feeling depressed but even in private it is not well to show your emotions. You have to learn to hide them behind a façade of disinterest. No matter how terrible you feel, no one should be able to tell that you are not at your best. Even at your own home you need to be aware of spies and people intending to hurt you and your family. The only people that are allowed to truly see how terrible you feel are Naruto and Hinata."

"H-hai," Sakura replied and remembered a lesson she was taught by Tsunade during her early years of training into becoming a medic and doctor.

**Flashback**

'_Sakura when you lead a team of doctors and nurses you need to always reassure them that the work they do is proficient, efficient, and that you are always there to catch them if they fall. There will be days where you've spent the entire night in surgery and even as you feel the exhaustion trying to bring you down, you need to put up a strong front for everyone. They will look up to you for guidance and can never see how weak you feel. You have to be strong for your patients and for your staff, even if you feel like shit and just want to curl up and cry.'_

**Flashback Ends**

"Do you have any questions that you'd like to ask me?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes one," Sakura asked and briefly studied Hinata's father. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Hiashi looked a bit stunned for a second before bursting out in laughter, "I compliment your directness Sakura but I suggest you keep it in check, especially during council meetings. A lot of the people you will have to deal with can't handle directness let alone honesty. They will always question your motives as you should question theirs but I already can tell you've picked that up working closely under Godaime-sama."

"You still haven't answered my question Hiashi-san," Sakura replied. "My understanding of family might be slightly different than yours but within my family, we are honest and tell each other everything. There are no secret agendas, so I ask of you to be the same towards myself, Naruto, and Hinata."

"Well spoken Sakura," Hiashi smiled happily. "Hinata will definitely learn from you and I do want to answer your question as truthfully as possible, but in order to do that please answer one of my own first."

"Okay," Sakura said and agreed to the proposal.

"Thank you," Hiashi answered and took another sip from his tea. He placed the cup onto the table and folded his hands in front of his face as his elbows rested on the armchair. He scrutinized Sakura briefly and finally spoke, "Are you truly afraid of Naruto losing control of the Kyuubi within him?"

Sakura blinked in surprise, "W-what? I don't understand, I never said that."

"Granted you didn't," Hiashi agreed but kept his gaze on her. "However, during the incident in the Council meeting, it came across as if you implied that Naruto could lose control of the Kyuubi again and be a danger to you and the village alike."

"No," Sakura replied angrily and quickly. "Naruto would never willingly give in to the Kyuubi. He knows the dangers and…"

"Willingly?" Hiashi calmly asked but Sakura knew that she was backed into a corner and she silently cursed.

"Yes," Sakura finally admitted through clenched teeth as her eyes no longer met those of Hinata's father. "He would never do that but…"

"But you are afraid he might be goaded into it again," Hiashi asked and finished the sentence for Sakura. "Just like the time years ago when your former Genin team met up with one of Sasori of the Red Sand supposed loyal contacts and Naruto lost control of the Kyuubi's powers as he fought Orochimaru and injured you in the process."

Sakura suddenly felt ashamed and utterly broken and a single tear escaped her eyes and she weakly nodded as her head hung down in defeat. "Yes," she answered weakly, yet seconds later her head shot up and her teary green eyes were lit with a fire. "But I know he won't allow that to happen again. He has grown far stronger than he was back then and he will only grow stronger and I will help him in any way I can. I won't give him up."

"Excellent," Hiashi said pleased with Sakura's response. "I take it you do love him then?"

"Yes," Sakura replied without hesitation and in honesty. "I love him, I've always loved him, and I was just too blind to see it. I wasn't honest to myself," Sakura suddenly chuckled as she remembered her mother's words. "I guess my mother was right all along… if it doesn't jump at me and slap me in the face, I fail to see the trees amongst the forest."

Hinata's father chuckled as well, "It appears your mother is quite wise. Thank you Sakura, I enjoyed our talk. Please feel free to come by anytime."

"Y-yes, thank you for your time." Sakura stuttered as she blinked in surprise at the sudden dismissal. She stood up and said goodbye and a Hyuga servant appeared as if on cue to escort her back outside. She quietly followed the servant as her mind was preoccupied with the meeting with Hinata's father when she suddenly realized that he hadn't kept his promise to answer her question.

'_Damn it that cheat, he did that on purpose.' _Sakura angrily thought.

* * *

As Sakura returned from the Hyuga compound, she was appreciative of the words spoken to her by Hiashi Hyuga, but also frustrated at being tricked by the man into answering his question without answering hers. Flopping down onto the couch in her living room the young pink-haired girl realized that she still needed to clean herself up and go out to search for Hinata once more when she heard someone knocking on her door. Opening the door she nearly fell to the ground in shock, as she was staring at the lavender-eyed girl with long indigo-colored hair she knew oh so well and was about to search for and who said to her.

"Hello Sakura, I think we need to talk."

"H-Hinata?!" Sakura said in surprise. "Y-yes you're right. Please come inside."

"Thank you," Hinata replied courteously and entered Sakura's apartment and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" Sakura asked nervously, "Some tea perhaps? I could set the kettle and…"

"Tea is fine," Hinata answered and smiled warmly as she watched Sakura quickly retreat into the kitchen. As she waited, Hinata studied Sakura's apartment and immediately realized that it was kept well organized, structured, and tidy. Everything in the apartment seemed to have its place and even if it was a tad bit too controlling for Hinata's sake, she approved because it didn't hinder the warm atmosphere that Sakura's apartment held.

"You know Sakura," Hinata said as the pink-haired girl returned minutes later with a tray of cookies and tea. "I've never been inside your apartment before but I really like it."

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura said and placed the tray onto the small coffee table and took a seat in the lazy boy.

Hinata smiled and nodded and took the tea cup in between her hands and inhaled the sweet aroma. "So…"

"Yeah," Sakura replied and inhaled the aroma as well as an awkward silence beheld the apartment.

"We should talk Sakura," Hinata said and sipped from the cup.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"For what?" Hinata asked in confusion and frowned, as she looked at Sakura and saw the pinkette's head dropped in what could only be described in humiliation.

"This morning," Sakura started. "I didn't know…"

"Sakura you shouldn't apologize to me but to Naruto-kun," Hinata replied and smiled reassuringly before saying.

"I know what happened between you and Naruto-kun at the Council meeting and I have to be honest, I am downright furious with you about it. In fact, I'm having trouble understanding your reasoning behind it, but I'm sure there is a valid explanation behind those awful things you said to Naruto-kun."

"Hinata," Sakura said weakly. "I… I need your help. I didn't mean the things I said. Please Hinata," Sakura begged. "Please you have to believe me, I love Naruto. I know you love him too; you've loved him far longer than I ever did, but if I can't convince you then there is no chance for me to ever let Naruto know the truth."

A pained expression briefly flashed across Hinata's face only to be replaced with fondness, "Sakura I… you don't have to convince me. As hard as it is, I believe you because we need to trust each other. My father, as well as Lady Tsunade said that there is far more going on between you and Naruto-kun. Please Sakura, be honest to me and explain everything. We need to understand each other first before we can talk to Naruto-kun."

"W-we?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Hinata replied and smiled. "We are his wives now are we not? If we can't work together and help guide Naruto's clan, our clan, through this problem and any future problems. Then we'll never survive the pressure Konohagakure will place upon us."

"I… I don't know what to say," Sakura said and wiped a tear away that was rolling down her face.

"It is fine," Hinata said to reassure the pinkette. "This will be difficult though. We won't have it easy with the villagers and especially the other clans. They will judge us with every step and you need to understand that you can't trust anyone anymore, not even Ino-san. When it comes to politics, blood always runs thicker than friendship."

"But," Sakura interjected to which Hinata only shook her head in sadness.

"I know Sakura, but we can't afford it. I know these things far better than you, so please trust me. There are and will be situations where you will have an opinion that I might not like and vice-versa, but we have to accept without complaint or argument whichever opinion Naruto-kun chooses and support him one hundred percent."

"R-really?" Sakura questioned with astonishment.

"Yes," Hinata smiled warmly. "I might have the political knowledge and knowhow of the Council meetings, as well as how the clan hierarchy works. But you Sakura, you have far better knowledge about Naruto-kun than I do and well… your social skills are better. You are more outgoing than me and I envy you in that regard. For the longest time I've been jealous that you've been able to experience Naruto-kun when he is at his weakest, but also at his strongest. You were able to form special bonds and moments that I could only dream off."

"Hinata…" Sakura said sadly, wondering if she had forever ruined those special bonds by her actions two days ago.

"I know," Hinata smiled in reserve. "I know that I can create my own happy moments with Naruto-kun now. But what I've been trying to say is that we need to work together…"

"For us to enjoy a peaceful and stress free life," Sakura finished and smiled weakly. "Tsunade-sama said something very similar to me. She also told me that I need to re-prioritize my life and that Naruto and our clan needs to be put even before my own happiness. Yet I think… I believe that happiness awaits me with Naruto regardless and I am honestly glad that you're Naruto's second wife Hinata and not some stranger. I know we never really spoke or hung out but at least I know you truly love Naruto for what he is and not his fame."

"I do love him and have for as long as I can remember," Hinata admitted. "I doubt either of us was thrilled to hear that we had to share Naruto-kun with someone else, but I am also relieved that you are the other person. I know that there is a special bond between you and Naruto, a bond I will most likely never understand because it is somehow tied in with Sasuke…"

"Hinata it's not just Sasuke," Sakura interrupted. "Sasuke was and actually still is the only brother Naruto ever had and he will do anything for him. Naruto made a promise to me once, a promise he should have never made because in order to keep that promise I fear that Naruto will lose his life."

"It's his promise of bringing Sasuke back to you is it not?" Hinata asked and received a sad nod from Sakura.

"I want to find Sasuke myself and ask him one more time to return to Konoha," Sakura spoke and exhaled as her shoulders dropped in sadness. "But if he refuses, I decided a long time ago that I would stop him myself in order to protect Naruto."

"We can do that together if you wish," Hinata offered. "Together, our chances against Sasuke are a lot higher and I want to protect Naruto-kun as well. And I wouldn't be a good wife of his, if I let his other wife do something incredibly stupid," Hinata added with a broad smile.

"Heh," Sakura chuckled. "Thank you Hinata. However, I don't think either you or I will be getting out of the village anytime soon. I'm guessing that you're required to sire an heir within a year yourself?"

Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"So…" Sakura looked away in embarrassment, "Did you and Naruto… well you know… sleep together last night?"

Hinata's face turned a bright pink and she nodded quietly. Sakura's face briefly flashed a hint of pain but was quickly replaced with an honest smile that held adoration and warmth. "I want to ask for details," Sakura muttered sheepishly "But I think it is best I don't." She finished as she saw Hinata's face turn a dangerous bright red.

"S-Sakura," Hinata stammered finally and looked at the pink-haired medic with a hint of concern on her face and asked.

"I- I was wondering whether you know if Naruto-kun's uniqueness will have any effect on us and well our children?"

Sakura looked startled at the sudden question and frowned in thought as she mulled over Hinata's very valid question. "I honestly have no idea," Sakura replied in concern. She quickly got out of her comfortable lazy boy and disappeared within another room only to return seconds later with a large scroll.

Sakura dropped on the lush carpet and unrolled the large scroll. Her eyes ran across the hundreds upon hundreds of lines as her index finger tapped impatiently against her lips. She failed to realize that Hinata had quickly joined the pinkette on the floor and looked over her shoulder when suddenly Sakura's finger tapped at a certain section in the massive scroll that had been completely unraveled by now.

"What does it say?" Hinata asked right next to Sakura's ear, which made the girl jump in surprise and yelp.

"Ah! Gosh Hinata you scared me."

"I am sorry," Hinata quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you had realized that I had joined you on the floor."

"No no," Sakura quickly said. "I'm sorry. I was far too deeply caught up in the scroll and in what you said that I completely forgot about you."

"Well no harm done," Hinata said and laughed. The lavender-eyed girl looked curiously at the section of text Sakura had pointed at and asked.

"So what did you find out?"

"Nothing," Sakura admitted sheepishly. "But I did find out that Jinchuuriki are capable of child bearing." Sakura frowned and quickly rethought what she had said, "I mean in Naruto's case, he should be able to… to… um… well, and he should be able to copulate."

"But there is nothing in this scroll that will tell us whether our children will be normal?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Well define normal with Naruto-kun," Sakura said jokingly but quickly sobered up. "No, I am sorry Hinata. I guess we'll just have to wait and see but don't you worry, if we bring demon children onto this world, I'll make sure they will fear the two of us." To emphasize her words, Sakura cracked her knuckles and smirked playfully at the shy girl next to her.

Hinata started laughing, "I'll hold you to that if that ever happens."

Sakura laughed as well, "I am sure you will Hinata."

"Say Hinata," Sakura asked as the two of them calmed down. "About this clan business, I know I will need all the help I can get from you but more importantly, how is this going to work? I… I don't want to be a part of a clan that suppresses their own members, let alone treat their servants coldly."

Hinata tilted her head in surprised confusion, "You've been inside the Hyuga manor I take it?"

"Yes I have," Sakura admitted. "I was there earlier after I spoke to Tsunade-sama and was looking for you but was told that you weren't in. However, I was able to speak to your father and well… I… I don't think I left a good impression. He was really nice, which I thought was odd because from his reputation I've heard that he is quite fearsome and not easily trifled with."

Hinata sighed in sadness, "I am sorry Sakura. My father has a strange affect on many visitors, he likes to play mind games as well as put tremendous pressure on people. He is always looking for information in the hopes of being able to navigate the Hyuga clan into a position of receiving even more power and wealth. In regards of politics, he is one of the most dangerous people we will have to face."

"I see," Sakura mumbled in thought. "So how do you think we should do this?"

"One step at a time," Hinata replied. "We can't decide upon this without Naruto-kun and before we can even do that, we have to fix the problem between you and Naruto. But be assured Sakura, I do not wish to create a copy of the Hyuga Clan. I might have been raised by them, I might have been born into that family, and I might have been taught by them but I am still myself and I chose my own destiny. I have a new family now, a new clan, and you and Naruto are the only people that matter now. Our future lies in our hands and we'll manage."

Sakura smiled and surprised Hinata when she pulled the Indigo-haired girl into a hug, "I am glad you're here with me Hinata. I don't think Naruto and I could handle this without you."

Hinata smiled and returned the hug, "We are equals Sakura. But now I think it's time that you answer a question for me. Are you really afraid of Naruto-kun because he might lose his control of the Kyuubi no Youko?"

"No Hinata, I've had two days to think about what I said and I realize it was just an excuse that I had convinced myself of, but I knew it wasn't true."

"Then why did you say such hurtful things Sakura? What is it that you're truly afraid of?"

Sakura exhaled a forlorn sigh before answering.

"Hinata, I always believed that Naruto's love for me was superficial when it actually had been sincere. He never denied his feelings for me as I had to him. Because Naruto proudly proclaimed his love for me openly and without reservation, I thought he couldn't be serious. It was just a crush that he would grow out of, I had told myself. That made it easier for me to reject him at every turn, but that justification I had created was false and it's only result was me lying to myself and that scared me."

"I don't understand, Sakura why would Naruto's love frighten you?

"I feared the depth and loyalty of Naruto's emotions for me Hinata. Hurting him in a sick sense had been a test I was continuously giving Naruto, to see if physical pain would break his spirit. For every declaration of love he gave to me, I had given him a punch, and yet it hadn't shaken his resolve in the least and that's what frightened me."

Sakura sniffled and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes before continuing on.

"In a way, all of the abuse I've given Naruto was nothing more than a foolish emotional defense mechanism to force him to give me up before I got burned. Naruto's presence had angered me Hinata because I was scared of him, scared of the offer of love he freely presented to me, scared of his very existence. I now realize that Naruto has always held a deep and tender spot in my own heart. However, to let him know that was an admission to myself that I've never been strong enough to accept…….until now."

Sakura felt her heart sink in sorrow and remorse remembering the way she had ignored not only Naruto's genuine feelings for her, but had also ignored the genuine feelings she held for him, yet always kept buried. All the pink-haired kunoichi could hope for now is that the damage she had caused to Naruto was not irreparable, as she spoke in a choked voice.

"Pl, please help me Hinata. I don't want to be Naruto's wife in name only as he has declared. I, I want to be a part of his life, a part of his clan, our clan."

"I will," Hinata replied with a warm smile. "But please answer me this last question and I promise that I will never ask you about this again."

"S-sure, yes of course," Sakura replied quickly.

"During the council meeting, you spoke of your fear of living in darkness… Why Sakura? I am sorry but I don't understand that at all."

"It's… well… I," Sakura stuttered as her shoulders had sagged once more as she was forced to remember her dreadful words. "I think if you had asked me this same question two days ago, I wouldn't be able to answer you truthfully because I never understood it myself. However, Tsunade-sama confronted me at the end of the Council meeting and told me to use my fear to get stronger, to use it to overcome the darkness I thought I had fallen into… two days ago I didn't know what she meant with those words but now… now I think I finally know. Just as I denied my feelings for Naruto, I was blinded at the same time from seeing that Naruto brought light into my life from the moment I met him. I was blind Hinata, so blind that I didn't realize that I never was once living in darkness when I had fallen for Naruto, even before then."

Sakura briefly paused to collect her thoughts and loudly inhaled, which was followed by a heavy sigh.

"Hinata, if you think of my life as a line, you will not see a straight line but one with many peaks and troughs. Every peak you'll see is accompanied with an interaction between myself and Naruto-kun. Before I met him, my life was dark and gloomy and the blackness that surrounded me only started to fade into white with my meeting of Naruto-kun. The more I was forced to interact with him, the more I found myself standing in the light. Now I know that Naruto-kun is that light and not Sasuke as I made myself believe for a time and refuse to admit that my life had become brighter with Naruto-kun. The Kyuubi, the demon is only a reminder to how wrong and blind I was. Perhaps, the moment when I was injured by Naruto-kun when he lost control of his powers was the single moment of clarity for me. Seeing him in such pain, watching him being consumed by the demon's hatred, rage, and darkness… that single moment opened my eyes and I finally had realized how important Naruto-kun is to me. Yet somehow, I was still unable to be the person Naruto-kun wished for. I don't know why it took me this long and why I had to be such an idiot but now I finally know I do truly love him Hinata. Please Hinata……… I can't do this alone. I can't face Naruto-kun by myself, he'll never believe me."

Hinata pulled Sakura into her arms and embraced her weeping fellow matriarch of the Namikaze clan and comforted the young girl and soothingly said.

"Thank you for being honest with me Sakura. I promise that I'll help you, you won't have to face Naruto-kun alone."

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura wept into the lavender haired kunoichi's shoulder. "But how are we going to do this? How are we going to find Naruto-kun? He will probably just ignore me or worst; send me away to Tsunade-sama to get artificial insemination…"

"Naruto-kun won't do that," Hinata tried to reassure the pink-haired woman in her arms but had to be truthful to her own conscious and had to admit that she wasn't entirely sure of it herself. "C'mon Sakura… let's get you cleaned up. While you take a shower, I will look through your clothes and find something appropriate and when you are ready, the two of us will go to the Hokage's office and meet up with Naruto-kun."

"W-why would Naruto-kun be at the Hokage's office?" Sakura asked as she and Hinata walked towards Sakura's bathroom.

"Because Naruto-kun told me that he had to meet with Hokage-sama," Hinata replied. "And he promised to go take me out to lunch… so he might as well take both of us to lunch and at the same time we explain everything to him and then we can discuss how he wishes to run his Clan."

"Okay," Sakura sniffled as she stood in front of her bathroom door. She turned around and embraced Hinata in another strong hug. "Thank you so much Hinata. Y-you have no idea how much…"

"It's okay Sakura," Hinata replied and returned the hug. "Now go shower, I'll be waiting for you right here when you're done. We'll get through this Sakura, I promise."

As Hinata watched Sakura disappear into the bathroom the confident smile on her face disappeared and her visage took on an appearance of apprehension, as she thought to herself.

'_At least I hope we'll get through this?'_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

We proudly present to you the next update to this much anticipated story. However, as we've said before, please do not expect quick updates on this story because both **KingKakashi **and **Hefster** main priorities are both with their main stories of **Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath **and** Gone**. On that note, it doesn't matter whether you are a Naru/Saku or Naru/Hina fan, if you want to read a good story give them a try.

I, Kingkakashi recently wrote a song-fic and posted it. If you want a good laugh at how inept it is on my part, check it out, it's on my profile page. Just don't slaughter me too bad in your review. (lol)

And I, Hefster have to say… go slaughter his song fic… it's really really terrible. (lol) You may even tell him in the review that I said that… he knows it already.  
On a different note… I am quite busy with my life and get quite easily distracted AND the football (soccer) season here in Europe is getting more and more interesting. Every time my home team plays, I literally get a heart attack because they just make their own life so complicated by being dickheads when it comes to having a good defense. So, I try to work and crunch out as many updates to my other stories as possible but I can't promise anything. I am not dead, however, as much as Kingkakashi likes to claim once and this chapter was definately brought to you by 60 percent pain, 20 percent rage, 10 percant luck, and 10 percent pure awesomeness from two superbad writers. Now carry on!

Now if you could, please leave lots of wonderful reviews on everything! They are a great motivation to help any and all writers to continue on with their stories. Thanks for your support of this story and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi & Hefster.**_


	5. Bloodshed

**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline**

**Chapter 4**

As Naruto walked towards Hokage Tower to see his former Sensei and current Rokudaime Hokage, there was an extra bounce to his steps and he was grinning from ear to ear. Images of last night with Hinata flashed through his mind and it was only through sheer will power that kept him from skipping this meeting and tracking down his lavender-eyed princess for another encore, as they had joked about earlier that morning. Naruto remembered something Jiraiya had told him years ago when he asked what the big deal was about sex.

'_**My boy, there aren't enough words for me to properly describe the grandeur of sex or more importantly of making love. It's just something you have to experience on your own and when you do you will then understand what the big deal is. All I can say is sex is even more special when it's with a woman you love and one who loves you back.'**_

Naruto could only shake his head in amusement, as he thought to himself.

'_I thought pervy-sage was full of it when he first told me that, but damn if that old man wasn't right. I can't even begin to describe how special last-night was with Hinata-hime. And to think I could have been with her years ago if I had just opened my eyes. Kami, I guess I really can be a baka at times.'_

However, as much as the images of Hinata dancing around in Naruto's head delighted him, they also had an adverse effect physically, as the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki felt an uncomfortable tightening of his pants. Ducking into an alleyway to readjust his pants Naruto grumbled with irritation.

"I mustn't have perverted thoughts about Hinata-chan or I'll never get to Hokage Tower. I've got to think about something else, but what?"

It was then Naruto heard a resounding slap and he looked across the street to see a very buxom brunette scream with fury at his friend Kiba Inuzuka.

"You slept with my sister you bastard! Don't ever call me again, we are through!"

As Kiba was rubbing his cheek, Naruto sauntered over and slapped his friend back with amusement and asked.

"You slept with her sister, older or younger?"

Kiba could only shrug his shoulders and answer with no remorse or regret.

"Both, but in my defense her sisters are smoking hot. I mean what was I suppose to do when they came onto me?"

"Well, sorry you lost out buddy."

"Pffft, I didn't lose out on anything. I've got a date tonight with the younger sister anyway or is it the older one? Damn, I've got keep these things straight in my mind."

"Ha, ha, ha. Kiba, you're too much." Naruto laughingly replied.

"So what's got you in such a cheerful mood this morning Naruto?"

Naruto immediately began to blush and stammered.

"I, I, sort of had my hon, honeymoon last-night."

"Really after what Sakura said in the Council meeting you guys already made up and did the deed. I have to say Naruto; I'm impressed at how forgiving you can be." Kiba stated with amazement before noticing a slight scowl spread across Naruto's face when he mentioned Sakura's name.

"No, not with Sakura, with Hinata and I've got to tell you its amaz…."

"Stop!" Kiba shouted interrupting Naruto while covering his ears."

"What, I was just gonna say….."

"I don't want to know what you were going to say Naruto. Normally, I'd be all ears to hear about the sexual exploits of one of my buds, but not when it involves Hinata!"

"You perverted mutt! I wasn't going to describe anything about my honeymoon with Hinata-chan. All I was going to say is its amazing having Hinata-chan as my wife." Naruto defensively replied.

"Sorry Naruto, I guess I jumped the gun, but you got to understand I think of Hinata more like a sister than a teammate and so does Shino. So because we view Hinata as our little sister, I'll just tell you this now. If you ever hurt her in anyway, me and Shino are going to kick your ass all over this village and that's not a threat but a promise."

"I would sooner die than hurt Hinata-chan, so you and bug-boy got nothing to worry about!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Don't get me wrong Naruto, I'm happy for you and especially Hinata, as I've know this has been a dream come true for her. We're just protective of her you know, always have been, always will be. I hope you can understand that and not hold that against me and Shino."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand where you guy's are coming from. Hinata's been lucky to have you and Shino watch out for her all these years, but that's my job now. I swear to Kami nothing bad is going to happen to Hinata-chan while I'm around, believe it!" Naruto declared with zeal.

"Just protect her and make her happy Naruto, that's all we ask."

"That's all I want to do Kiba."

Kiba and Naruto bumped fists in understanding and both turned and starting walking away in opposite directions when Naruto paused and with a grin turned around and called out.

"Hey Kiba, about Hinata-chan."

"Yeah, what about her?" Kiba asked while turning to face his friend.

"She's a screamer." Naruto stated with wicked mirth, before flashing a series of hand-signs and shushin'd away.

"NARUTO!" Kiba roared, while trying to keep perverted images of Hinata in the throes of passion from invading his brain.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

When Naruto arrived outside of Hokage Tower, he was still laughing at the comical look of abject horror he had seen appear on Kiba's face before he left the Inuzuka heir to ponder what he had told him. Walking up the stairs, he reached the lobby of the Hokage's office only to find the Hokage's secretary was nowhere to be found as he thought to himself.

'_That's strange; I wonder where Kurenai-san is at?'_

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto knocked on the heavy wooden door to the Hokage's office and announced his presence.

"Kakashi-Sensei, errr I mean Hokage-sama are you there? I know I'm early for our meeting, but it's me Naruto."

Naruto thought he heard a shuffling sound and scurrying feet, but after a moment nothing but silence before he heard Kakashi stammering answer.

"Yes, yes Naruto, I'm, I'm here, you can enter."

Naruto opened the door to find Kakashi sitting by himself in his white Hokage robe hanging loosely over his frame and also wearing the ceremonial straw hat, as he idly did the bane of all kage's… paperwork. Walking up to the desk, it was surprising to Naruto that the Hokage was actually working and didn't have his face buried in one of Jiraiya's novels as the blonde-haired Jounin commented sarcastically.

"I'm impressed Hokage-sama to see you're actually doing work and not reading one of pervy-sage's books as usual."

"Very funny Naruto, I'll have you know I take this job very seriously and oomph…."

As Kakashi exhaled a noticeable grunt, Naruto noticed that his face suddenly became rather flushed and his breathing was irregular and labored. Cocking an eyebrow in wonderment, Naruto asked with genuine concern.

"Are you alright Hokage-sama?"

"I'm, I'm fine Naruto, it's, it's just an upset stomach that's all." Kakashi stammered.

"Should I go find Kurenai-san and have her get a medic nin to check you out?"

"No, no, that's alright, Kurenai-chan…I mean san is currently indisposed and working on another matter for me at the moment oomph…..I'll, I'll be alright after a bit."

"Oh ok, if you're sure?"

"I'm, I'm sure Naruto." Kakashi stuttered in-between labored breathes.

"Well, you wanted to talk to me about Kakashi-Sensei….damn I mean Hokage-sama about my current living arrangements."

"Don't, don't worry about it Naruto, you can address me as Kakashi if you wish. Y, yes that's correct, as I don't think your one bedroom apartment is going to be big enough for you and your wives not to mention any new additions to your growing family in the future. I've got a larger and more suitable place for all of you to reside and restore the Namikaze clan in …ohhhh!" Kakashi answered groaning while shifting in his seat.

"Really, I mean Hinata-chan and I haven't really discussed where we were going to live yet. I mean we were plenty happy with our living quarters yesterday and umm last, last-night." Naruto stated, as he stammered and blushed a bit.

"Well what about Sakura?"

"What about Haruno-san?"

'_Haruno-san, this isn't good.'_ Kakashi thought to himself before asking.

"Well, I mean shouldn't you talk to Sakura as well. Besides Hinata, she too is a matriarch of the Namikaze clan for its restoration. I would imagine she would want to live where you and Hinata live Naruto."

"Hah!" Naruto spat derisively before continuing on.

"I highly doubt Sakura wants to live with me and Hinata-chan, judging by her reaction this morning when she came by and saw the two of us."

'_Uh oh, this doesn't sound good, what did you do now Sakura?' _Kakashi mused before he asked.

"What happened Naruto?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary just the typical Sakura response when it comes to me. She came by and saw me with Hinata-chan and called me a bastard before slapping the shit out of me and storming off!"

Kakashi could only pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration not just with Sakura's actions, but also with his own current plight. Naruto noticed that Kakashi face was even more flushed and was beginning to sweat, as he heard his teacher stifle a moan before asking once more with concern.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you sure you don't want me to find Kureani-san or call for a medic nin check you out? You don't look or sound very well right now."

"No, no Naruto, I assure I'll be feeling much better very _**quickly**_." Kakashi replied with extra emphasis on the word quickly before stammering.

"I'm, I'm sorry about what happened with Sakura this morning. I hope you two will be able to wor-work things out. However that issue aside, as for your current living situation. I, I feel it's only proper now that your true heritage has been revealed that you move into the Namikaze compound. I want you to ta-take that scroll lying on my desk before you and go, go now to your father's estate and see if you would like to li-live there."

"My father's estate, I hadn't even thought of living there. After I have lunch with Hinata-chan, I'll go check it out if that's alright with you Kakashi-Sensei. I think she needs to see it too before any decision is made." Naruto stated while picking up the scroll.

"That's, that's fine Nar-Naruto. Say, say hello to Hinata for me when you see her."

"I will."

"Oh, oh Naruto, please lock the door behind you as you leave." Kakashi grunted through gritted teeth while grimacing in discomfort.

As the silver-haired Rokudaime Hokage watched his former student close the door behind him and heard the latch lock, he exhaled a heavy drawn out breath, while flopping his face onto his desk and groaning with relief.

"Ooohhhhhhhhhhh, Kamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Kakashi pushed his chair away from his desk and glared at the alcove underneath where a pair of crimson eyes peered back at him through the darkness before a giggle was heard.

"It's not funny!" Kakashi exclaimed, while trying to get….."little Kakashi" tucked back into his pants under the robe.

"Oh I don't know, I think it's funny and tasty!" Kurenai replied with amusement, as she crawled out from under the desk and sat on her knees while licking her lips.

The silver-haired Hokage could only grunt in disagreement, as he gazed at the beauty kneeling before him. As much as he wanted to be mad for her pulling stunt like…that! It was just too damn sexy the way she licked her lips removing the last remnants of his release. Finally, he tore his gaze away and growled with annoyed frustration.

"Damn little minx, you've been hanging out with Anko too much. I should punish you for this little stunt."

A wicked grin spread across Kurenai's face and her crimson eyes took on a sultry appearance, before she leaned forward and began crawling towards Kakashi on her hands and knees, causing the Rokudaime Hokage to gulp nervously. Upon reaching him, Kurenai draped herself over Kakashi's lap; her sexy firm posterior prominently turned upwards. Looking down Kakashi saw Kurenai smile seductively at him before softly cooing in an innocent tone of voice.

"You're right Hokage-sama; I've been a bad girl and need to be…disciplined, SMACK!"

Kakashi nearly fainted when he saw Kurenai spank her own ass and could feel "little Kakashi" already returning to life. The silver-haired Hokage was grateful that Naruto had listened to him and locked the office door when he left, as he brought his hand down and spanked Kurenai's ass while growling out with desire.

"SMACK, who's a bad girl!"

"I am Kakashi-sama, I'm a bad girl!" Kurenai cried out both in pain and pleasure, as she and the Hokage began playing one of their favorite private games with one another.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto stepped outside of Hokage Tower, he closed his eyes and emitting a chakra pulse searched the village for Hinata's unique chakra signature. Locating it at his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's, the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki hurried over to join his wife and dine on his favorite food. So rushed was Naruto, that he had failed to register the other chakra signature that he knew oh so well. So it was an unpleasant shock when he burst through the curtained entrance of the ramen eatery and found his lavender-eyed princess sitting at a table with…..Sakura.

The first set of eyes that fell upon the stupefied Naruto were Sakura's jade colored orbs and the small smile that had adorned her face vanished and turned to a look of remorse as her eyes met Naruto's pained obsidian eyes.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto heard Sakura nervously whisper to the lavender haired beauty in order to get the young woman's attention.

A simple nod from Sakura towards Naruto and a quick turn by the former Hyuuga princess, only to see Hinata's smiling face turn to a frown upon seeing Naruto's angered and defensive posture he held. The blonde-haired youth's irritation only intensified upon seeing Hinata and Sakura sitting together and enjoying a lunch.

"Naruto," Hinata spoke softly and neither Naruto nor Teuchi, who was setting two bowls of Ramen in front of the women at the same time, missed the underlying hint of disappointment in Hinata's voice.

"What," Naruto growled through clenched teeth more forcefully than he had intended.

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly and her left hand was tapping at a stool next to her as she smiled, "Have a seat."

Grumbling, Naruto stuffed his hands into his pants pockets in a show of a childish behavior and sat down on the stool that Hinata had indicated. Without sparing either Hinata or Sakura a glance, Naruto turned to Teuchi to order his usual Ramen, only to find the old cook missing and in his place stood a fake doll made out of straw of the cook with a sign around its neck reading _"Back after the storm has passed."_

"Fuck me," Naruto groaned and slammed his head down onto the counter and received a slap against the back of his head by Hinata.

"What did you do that for?" Naruto shouted as his head snapped towards Hinata in confusion.

"Lesson number one in clan conduct," Hinata replied with her arms crossed in defiance. "As Clan Leader inappropriate language is to be kept to a minimum and is not to be used at all in public."

"What?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide. "We have to start learning this now."

"Yes," Hinata replied in defiance but had to smirk moments later at seeing Naruto pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"Lesson number two," Hinata spoke a tad bit louder than usual and still looked at Naruto, whose head perked up in interest. "Clan disputes are to be held within the clan and are never to be brought into the public… Sakura sit down!"

Naruto was surprised and turned around to see Sakura already passed the curtain wall that was the exit to Ichiraku's and quickly scowled in order to hide his surprise as he saw Sakura slowly turn around with her head held low.

"But Hinata," Sakura whispered in a weak voice as she resumed her seat and briefly looked at Naruto. "I don't think…"

"Nonsense," Hinata said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "In order for us to conquer future and current problems, communication amongst the three of us is key and a necessity. If we don't talk to each other and try to understand each and everyone's opinion and situation, we will fall apart and fail in restoring the Namikaze name."

Hinata paused briefly and looked first at Sakura and then at Naruto and sighed at seeing the two not spare each other a glance.

"If we don't aim high, then we will never succeed. That is lesson three." Hinata recited and a smile spread her soft lips as she saw a hint of interest appear on Sakura's and Naruto's faces.

"Who said that?" Sakura asked weakly.

"What Haruno-san said," Naruto chimed in gruffly and failed to see Sakura's expression darken in sadness.

"Kurenai-sensei said that to my team after we had our Genin test. Now, since we don't have a clan compound yet, we will hold our first clan meeting right now here at Ichiraku's and our first order of business is to straighten out the mess between the two of you we are currently in, therefore, Sakura-chan why don't you start first." Hinata stated with authority.

"WHAT? Why should she go first?" Naruto openly complained. "This is my clan; I should have the right to go first."

"Sakura is going first because she has something important to tell you," Hinata shot back in irritation and for the first time showed her strong personality that she had developed over the years of rigorous Hyuga political clan training. "And as long as you refuse to listen to one of your wives, you don't deserve to be the head of the house."

Naruto's teeth grinded, as his anger intensified and he whipped around at Sakura and yelled.

"What the hell did you do to my Hinata-chan?"

Sakura's eyes widened in fear, "Naruto-kun I didn't…"

"Bullshit," he screamed, while standing up and menacingly approached his former kunoichi teammate and snarled.

"Tell me what you did to her and I'll let you live."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled in aggravation. "Sit down! Now!"

"H-hime," Naruto stammered at the sudden outburst from Hinata.

"Naruto sit down and listen." Hinata said politely but with an authoritative tone in her voice. "I am your wife, I chose to be your wife, but I am not yours to own. I am a human being, not an object and the same goes to Sakura-chan. You will treat us both with the respect we deserve and we will treat you the same…"

"She doesn't deserve to be treated with respect," Naruto interrupted in resentment and pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, who was now at the brink of tears.

"That… that woman called me a monster, a monster! You don't understand Hinata-chan… all my life I've had that label on me and then one of the few people I trusted not to view me like that turns around and backstabs me. All I have ever done my whole life is give my blood, sweat, and tears for Sakura in the hope to make her happy and be her friend because I loved her….Fuck, I still love her and what does she do? She calls me a monster just like every other fucking person in this village and… and… FUCK!" Naruto screamed, as his face turned red from exertion before he slammed his fist onto the table breaking it in frustration.

"I… I'm sorry Hinata… I can't," Sakura suddenly cried out and made to run for the exit as the dust and noise from the destroyed table settled.

"You're not leaving," Hinata said and stood firm in front of Sakura. "I don't care if you two have to destroy this entire restaurant, but neither of you two is leaving until you kiss and make up."

"But Hinata-chan," Sakura wept as she tried to wipe away her tears as her entire body shook.

"Let her leave," Naruto grumbled softly in exasperation, as he looked at the rubble of the table his fist that had just destroyed.

"No," Hinata replied defiantly and her face softened quickly. Specifically looking at Sakura, the former Hyuga woman put her hands on her fellow matriarch's shoulders and slowly turned her around to face Naruto. Speaking with reassurance and warmth, Hinata softly said.

"You have to tell him Sakura-chan. You have to make him understand why you said those things at the council meeting. If you don't, we will never be successful. The village already decided for us to be in one clan and I can't deal with another Hyuga type situation where our clan will be split in two because you and Naruto can't talk to each other."

"You have to make him understand," Hinata added and gave her fellow matriarch a soft push towards Naruto.

Sakura stumbled forward and looked over her shoulder at Hinata in fear and panic. She saw Hinata's smiling face and received a microscopic nod telling her that the young lavender haired woman would support her if she needed help. Sakura swallowed and hesitantly looked up at Naruto's fuming yet distant expression as the blond was still studying the broken table.

"U-um Naruto-kun," Sakura stammered hesitantly and took a step back in fear as Naruto suddenly looked away from his fist towards her but stopped retreating when she felt Hinata's reassuring hand on her back. "Naruto-kun I am sorry for what I've said…"

"Stop," Naruto growled. "I've told you before don't ever call me that! You don't even know or even care why I'm mad at you, so stop apologizing."

"No," Sakura responded quickly, a hint of her strong character briefly returning but vanished equally fast. "I do care and I know why I have to apologize to you Naruto-ku…..Naruto. The things I said at the council meeting… I know they hurt you, especially hearing those words coming from me, but please let me try to explain…"

Sakura paused and watched Naruto with hope as she held her breath in anticipation. Naruto sighed heavily and shook his head.

"You don't understand at all," Naruto muttered and turned and walked to another table and sat down.

"But enlighten me Sakura," Naruto finally said as he gestured to the two chairs in front of him. "I'll look forward to seeing how your brain has twisted this…"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata yelled angrily. "Stop being such a jerk. I don't like this new you…"

"Well I'm not a fan of the new you either, so sit down both of you!" Naruto growled irately.

"Hinata I'm sorry, I don't want my relationship with Naruto to cause strife in your relationship with him and ruin your happiness." Sakura whispered as the two women sat down across from Naruto.

"Don't be," Hinata replied softly with a smile. "Just make it count. I don't think I can do this again."

"Well, are you going to start?" Naruto asked impatiently and not giving Sakura a chance to respond to Hinata.

"Sorry," Sakura responded weakly and took a deep breath before raising her eyes to level with Naruto's.

"Remember what you told me moments after you explained to me the identities of your parents?" Sakura asked Naruto and waited for a small microscopic nod from the Blond.

"You told me that I never think when it came to you," Sakura continued and sighed as she briefly looked at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"That might have been true in our younger days but not anymore. Ever since you returned injured from the retrieval mission, ever since then…" Sakura paused as she fought with her emotions as images of her friends and comrades flashed through her mind again. Seeing their young faces at near death condition because of that mission was choking to her.

"And then you returned with Kakashi-sensei. I saw how exhausted you were, then I saw that unmistakable Chidori hole in your orange jacket over your heart, and I saw that fake smile that you wore for me."

Sakura sniffled slightly, "It hurt Naruto. It hurt knowing that you and everyone else got injured because of my stupid request to you. It hurt seeing you in pain and it hurt to have known that I could have been alone at the end of that day. I realized how you got that hole in your jacket but I couldn't accept it at first because I couldn't find an explanation behind you surviving Sasuke's Chidori to your heart."

"Y-You knew all that time?" Naruto hushed in anger and disbelief. "And you never once asked me? What the hell?"

"Naruto I didn't understand until I finally found out about the Kyuubi," Sakura replied and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "And as I found out, I could only cry. I finally understood so many things about you, understood why the villager's seemed to hate you, I understood why you were so powerful and could do the things that you can do… and I, I became jealous."

"Jealous? Don't make me laugh," Naruto spat with sarcasm.

"It's true," Sakura responded. "I was jealous of the things you had accomplished. You had the worst life out of all of us. It was dark and gloomy and more importantly you were alone. As I found out about all of that, I realized why you asked me out all the time. You loved me, but I think you were looking more for friends than an actual relationship and when you left with Jiraiya to train, I decided to never let you be alone again. That's why I apprenticed under Tsunade. I saw how powerful she is and I hoped by learning under her, I could become useful for you. I wanted to be your friend Naruto-kun."

"Bullshit, this is just a waste of my time. All these years Sakura, all these years you've been lying to me. All of these years I've wasted on you when you're just like everyone else in the village. You've hated me all along because of the Kyuubi. Now you sit here and tell me that the love I sought from you back then that I wasn't looking for an actual relationship, but just a friend. Do you know how insulting that is?

Naruto took a deep breath before exhaling and continued on.

"Because I can tell you that back then I did want something more between us, but even though that never happened, I at least thought we were friends, but apparently you didn't. No, according to you it was only after I returned from the teme mission and then went away with pervy-sage that you started to consider me a friend. So, why lie to me all those years Sakura? Was it to make sure I kept my promise to bring back your precious Sasuke-kun or did you just enjoy using me for whatever whim you wished to be done?"

"Naruto pl, please…" Sakura stammered through her tears.

If you really are my friend or love me as you claim, why would you say those things like you did at the Council meeting?"

"Because I was angry at the Council! I was angry because I wanted to tell you on my own terms. They took my chance to prove to you that I genuinely love you and not Sasuke away from me. Look at us." she almost shouted as tears were running down her cheeks.

"We're yelling at each other, even though we both love each other and why? Because of just some fucking misunderstanding," Sakura continued without halt. "You need to understand Naruto-kun… I wanted to prove to you that you are not a fall back for me. I wanted to prove that I really love you, a love that is more than just a childhood crush like I held for Sasuke."

"Still," Naruto answered in a whisper. "You said you were terrified of me, how am I suppose to live with that?"

"It's true, I said that I was terrified of you, I said that you had dragged me down into the darkness that you had called your life Naruto-kun." Sakura said with sadness as she repeated the words.

"I told you don't call me that again." Naruto growled.

"I was going to say that the Council had condemned me to live a life with the man that I love," Sakura said and sighed. "But you misunderstood and interrupted me before I could finish."

"Naruto I love you," Sakura said as she looked at him pleadingly. "I don't care if my life is lived in darkness because when I am with you, my life is never dull. I love you the way you are, I love the Baka in you, I love the helpless romantic in you, and I love you when you are your strongest and I love you when you at your weakest. I love you so much that my heart hurts whenever I see you in pain. Please Naruto, I… I don't know what I would do without you in my life anymore."

Sakura stopped and waited for a response but when none came, she sighed and looked away before saying with remorse.

"If you can't forgive me, I at least want you to be happy; therefore I'll go talk to Hokage-sama and tell him to send me to Kumogakure. I rather have you happy then see you angry at me forever."

"Damn it, you would do that to me!" Naruto roared, as he jumped out of his chair and smashed the table behind him before turning and storming out of Ichiraku's Ramen Bar in a fury. Upon his abrupt departure, he left behind a stunned Hinata and a confused Sakura who couldn't understand what she had just said to set Naruto off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kato was very careful as he followed the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko through the winding streets of the Leaf village. The Kumogakure agent knew that were he to be discovered by the young man he would have no hope of survival in battle. Kato was not a warrior; he didn't even possess chakra, which most people would consider a liability in the shinobi world. However, this suited Kato perfectly, as most of Konohagakure's security and defenses were designed and based upon enemies with chakra. In effect, Kato had turned his handicap or weakness into his greatest strength for infiltration and was now the top espionage agent and assassin in the Lightning country.

So having no chakra and appearing as nothing more than a simple traveler, it had been relatively easy for Kato to get into the Leaf village and blend in. However, now his mission had reached the final and most dangerous phase of the operation. Kato's orders from the Raikage had been simple enough. Infiltrate Konoha, learn if they were going to acquiesce to the marriage proposals and if so, return to Kumogakure. Learning whether or not the Leaf village had accepted the Raikage's marriage proposals had been easy enough for the Kumo agent. The entire village was in an excited uproar upon the announcement that their beloved Yondaime Hokage had left behind a living legacy in the form of a son.

The Leaf villagers couldn't shut up about how wonderful it was to have a Namikaze still living. Even more shocking to Kato was that the son turned out to be Konoha's very own Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. However, Kato had also learned that Konoha Council and the current Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake had instituted the C.R.A. or Clan Restoration Act for the young man and had chosen for his wives the two women the Raikage desired. The Kumo agent realized this news would send the hot-tempered leader of Kumo into a frenzied rage. So Kato knew he had to carry out the contingency plans in case Konoha had refused the Raikage's demands.

The Kumo agent ducked behind a building, as he watched Naruto take the path leading towards the Leaf shinobi training grounds. Truth be told Kato was nervous as hell about carrying out this part of the Raikage's plan, but he knew he had no choice but to follow orders, as he did not want to face the wrath of his leader should he refuse. It's not as if he was opposed to assassination missions, he had done several in his career, but it was always against civilians not a seasoned shinobi and on top of that a ninja who carried the most powerful Bijuu in the world within him. However, the Raikage had made his intentions perfectly clear; if Konoha refused his proposals then Kato was instructed to kill their Jinchuuriki thus ending Madara Uchiha's plans and the need of the Great Shinobi Alliance. So, once the alliance was dissolved, the Raikage would then lead his forces and crush Konohagakure under his heel and then take the women he wanted.

Kato silently wondered if all of that would be as easy to accomplish, as the Raikage believed it would be. As the Kumo agent crept stealthily towards his intended target, he could only look on in awe as Naruto was destroying one boulder after another with Rasengan's. The power and destruction Naruto was displaying gave pause to Kato who nervously thought to himself while removing the scabbard from a specially designed kunai.

'_I'm only going to have one shot at this and if I miss I'm done for!' _

Meanwhile as Kato was gathering the courage and preparing to launch his attack against Naruto, two frantic and worried women were trying to locate their angry and upset husband.

"Where could he have run off to Hinata?" Sakura exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Calm down Sakura, now is not the time to go into a panic. We need to find Naruto-kun as quickly as we can."

"I didn't mean to upset him about what I said in regards to leaving, I just want him to be happy."

"Well, why wouldn't Naruto-kun get upset when you say something like, like….. that. What possessed you to try and guilt Naruto-kun into forgiving you by saying that you'll go to Kumogakure and marry the Raikage if it meant keeping him happy. He's been in love with you his whole life, so did you honestly think that if you were to disappear from it that would make him happy? What were you thinking?" Hinata angrily snapped.

"I'm sorry Hinata, you're right I wasn't thinking." Sakura softly answered with guilt.

"Sakura you shouldn't apologize to me but to Naruto-kun. I apologize for snapping at you like that, I'm just worried about Naruto-kun." Hinata replied and smiled reassuringly before saying with confidence.

"But, we're going to find him right now."

Hinata then activated her Byakugan and began scanning the village for a certain blonde-haired shinobi. After a moment, Hinata smiled and was about to say something when suddenly her smile changed to a look of absolute terror. Sakura noticed this and asked her fellow Namikaze matriarch with concern.

"What is it Hinata, did you find Naruto-kun?"

"I, I did, but we need to get to him right now!" Hinata answered in a terrified tone of voice, before racing off towards the Leaf village shinobi training grounds. Sakura quickly caught up with the lavender-eyed kunoichi and asked with trepidation.

"What is it, what's going on?"

"It's Naruto-kun, he's at the training grounds, but he's not alone. Someone is stalking him through the woods that surround the area he's in. Whoever, this person is they are also carrying a kunai with a very strange and dark chakra infused within it."

Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear, as both she and Hinata pumped even more chakra into their legs and increase their speed to reach the man they both love in time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

As Naruto slammed another Rasengan into a boulder and pulverized the once mighty stone into dust and smaller debris, he angrily thought to himself.

'_I can't believe Sakura thought sacrificing herself to Kumo and that bloated teme of a Raikage and vanishing from my life forever would make me happy!'_

Naruto then charged up another Rasengan and was prepared to unleash it when he heard the very subject he had been thinking about scream his name before slamming into him and knocking him to the ground before she cried out in pain.

"NARUTO…Arghhhh!"

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki quickly turned around to see Sakura lying where he had been standing moments earlier with a strange looking kunai imbedded in her shoulder. A short distance away Naruto spied a man running towards the woods and was about to go after him when a painful moan from Sakura caught his attention and he rushed over to her.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked in a panic, as he kneeled down and cradled Sakura in his arms before mentally slapping himself and thinking.

'_You baka, of course she's not alright, she's got a kunai sticking out of her shoulder.' _

After many years together, Sakura knew the expressions of Naruto's face quite well and easily recognized the look he now bore whenever he thought badly of himself. Reaching up with her good arm she cupped Naruto's cheek with the palm of her hand and said.

"I'm alright Naruto-kun, I'm just glad I arrived in time."

"Hang on I'll get this kunai out of you."

"N, no don't, my shoulder feels kind of funny. I think the kunai might have been poisoned and if it was, it might carry an anti-coagulant agent on it."

"Anti-co, cowag what?"

"It might carry something that will cause my blood not to clot and I could bleed out Naruto-kun. It's better just to leave the kunai in until I can get to the hospital." Sakura replied, before wincing slightly in pain.

Naruto gazed at Sakura's wound and gasped when he saw the skin around it darkening into an ashen color. The pink-haired kunoichi looked over after hearing him gasp and saw what was happening. She immediately recognized it as a sign of chakra poisoning and said to Naruto in a weakening voice.

"Nar-Naruto-kun, you need to get me to Lady Tsunade right away."

"O-ok Sakura-chan, don't you worry. I'll get you to baa-chan right now and she'll fix you up as good as new." Naruto declared, but the pain and nervousness in the tone of his voice belied his worry for the girl in his arms, as he sprinted away carrying Sakura towards the hospital.

When Kato finally ducked into the woods surrounding the training field, he paused and glanced back to see if the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki was pursuing him. He exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw the young man pick-up the girl who had intercepted his kunai and race off in another direction. Having avoided his almost certain death at the hands of his intended target, the Kumo agents main concern now was to avoid being captured and escape the Leaf village. Kato could only pray that when he did return to Kumogakure that the Raikage was in a good mood and would not punish him too severely for his failure.

Turning back around to leave Kato suddenly jumped back in surprise when he came face to face with a Hyuga girl who had her Byakugan activated. Before he had a chance to think, the Hyuga kunoichi lashed out with a series of Juuken strikes to the Kumo assassins face and body that dropped the man to his knees. Kato arms hung lifeless at his sides and he couldn't move any of his limbs. The man knew he was beaten and had to take the final option that was the duty of any Kumogakure agent lest they be captured. Kato attempted to bite into the fake tooth implanted within in mouth to release the fast acting poison that would end his life. However, his eyes grew wide with fear when he realized that he couldn't move his jaw. It was then the Hyuga woman standing in front of him stated in an icy tone of voice while deactivating her Kekkai Genkai.

"You've probably discovered by now that I've disabled the tenketsu points of your jaw muscles. So you won't be able to escape capture by killing yourself with that false tooth in your mouth. No, you need to be alive for your appointment with Ibiki-san at the ANBU Interrogation and Torture Department."

The fear that Kato had been feeling now turned into a panic, as Konoha's top interrogation and torture specialist Ibiki Morino was legendary throughout all of the elemental nations. When a pair of ANBU arrived and Kato watched with tears welling in his eyes, as the Hyuga girl explained what had happened to them before dashing off. The Kumo agent knew he was done for when the ANBU grabbed him by his now useless arms and shushin'd away with him in a swirl of leaves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto burst through the hospital doors with Sakura in his arms, he was grateful that the first person he saw was his surrogate sister Shizune and called out.

"Onee-san help me, it's Sakura-chan she's been wounded."

Shizune immediately rushed over and checked on Sakura's condition. After a moment she called out and ordered to prepare an ICU room and to find Lady Tsunade at once. She then bade Naruto to follow her and pointed to a gurney for Naruto to lay Sakura down on while she prepared an IV to give to Sakura. Naruto looked over to Shizune and saw the grim visage the woman bore and asked with trepidation.

"She, she's going to be alright isn't she Shizune-chan?"

Shizune could only gaze back and see the pained expression on her otouto-san's face and replied with remorse.

"I don't know Naruto-kun; it's too early to tell right now."

"Nar, Naruto-kun." Sakura softly called out.

"I'm right here Sakura-chan, save your strength you're going to be alright as soon as baa-chan arrives." Naruto assured his former teammate while taking her hand in his and squeezing it for support.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I have to tell you this…..I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as a threat or to guilt you into forgiving me when I said I would go to Kumogakure. I, I just want you to be happy that's all."

"You don't have to apologize Sakura-chan, I know you didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I got so angry with you back at Ichiraku's."

"N-no, you have every right to be angry with me. In a way, I'm glad this happened. At least I got that chance to show you that I do love you before I go."

"Don't don't talk like that, you're going to be fine." Naruto stammered, as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"You, you don't know that for sure Naruto-kun, none of us do. But could you do me a favor right now if you would?"

"What is it?"

"Could, could you please kiss me?"

"Of course I can and it's not a favor, it's something I've always dreamt about doing Sakura-chan." Naruto sweetly declared before lifting Sakura into his arms and they leaned into one another.

They gazed briefly at one another each one with tears in their eyes before they closed the space between them and their lips locked. It started off as soft gentle kiss but quickly deepened as Naruto tenderly licked her bottom lip asking for entrance to which Sakura happily obliged. Their tongues briefly danced with passion around one another before Sakura pulled away slightly panting and said.

"Thank-you Naruto-kun for being my fist kiss, I, I love you so much."

With that final word, Sakura fell unconscious, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp in Naruto's arms.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out in an attempt to awaken the girl in his arms.

"Stop shouting and get out of the way gaki!" Tsunade sternly ordered, as she burst into the room like a raging bull and stomped over to Sakura and began examining her. After a moment, she looked up and asked.

"Shizune, is a room ready in the ICU?'

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

"Good, let's get Sakura in there; we have no time to waste."

Naruto watched as Shizune and some other medic nin's began wheeling Sakura's gurney down the hallway. He was about to follow when he felt a firm hand press into his chest stopping him and he heard Tsunade say.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you need to stay here. You will only get in the way while we try to save Sakura."

Naruto was about to protest, but then realized that Tsunade was right, he would be in the way. He turned his gaze to the buxom blonde Godaime Hokage and said in a voice filled with sadness and regret.

"Don't just try to save her baa-chan….Save her!"

Tsunade could only nod in understanding before turning on her heels and marching down the hallway and shouting.

"I want that kunai taken to the chakra and chemical lab for immediate analysis and I want to see a report about it in my hand within the next hour!"

Naruto could only stand there and stare aimlessly down the hallway where Sakura and the others had disappeared to when he suddenly felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. Turning around he found himself gazing into Hinata's angelic face and the two of them embraced one another tightly, as tears rolled down the cheeks of both of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a couple of hours later, when Tsunade walked into the ICU waiting room to find Naruto sitting like a statue silent and unmoving while Hinata rested her head on his shoulder. The pained expression on the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki bore upon his face told Tsunade that despite all Sakura's words and actions the past couple of days towards him, Naruto still held a deep love for Sakura. Just as the blonde-haired Sannin was about to speak, the current Rokudaime Hokage walked into the waiting room along with his secretary and Hinata's former Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. As she and her former student embraced in a hug Naruto finally noticed Tsunade and jumped up while asking with concern.

"Baa-chan, how is Sakura-chan doing, is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know yet Naruto-kun, she's stable at the moment, but we haven't been able to isolate the type of poison the attacker used so it's still affecting her chakra."

"The poison used was based in design to attack demonic chakra Lady Tsunade. We've learned that much from Ibiki-san's current prisoner." Kakashi stated, while handing a report over to the Slug Sannin.

"Demonic based, I don't understand Kakashi-Sensei, why would someone attack Sakura-chan with a demonic poisoned kunai?" Naruto questioned with confusion.

"The poison and the attack were meant for you Naruto. What we've learned so far is that the man who attacked was a Kumogakure agent sent by the Raikage to learn whether or not Konoha was going to submit to his demands of having either Sakura or Hinata as a wife. If his demands were refused, the agent was then tasked to eliminate you using that specially designed kunai."

"But, but why? I thought we were allies through the Shinobi Alliance to stop Madara and his Moon's Eye plan."

"Apparently the Raikage felt that with your death then there would be no need of the Shinobi Alliance and that Madara's plan would fail because you and the Kyuubi no Youko were dead."

"So this is my fault that Sakura-chan got hurt." Naruto commented with guilt.

"SMACK!"

"No gaki it's not your fault! Quit trying to take the blame for everything that goes wrong in life! Sakura is in the condition she is in because of the Raikage and the assassin; they are to blame no one else!" Tsunade admonished Naruto while smacking the back of his head for added emphasis to her statement before turning to Kakashi and asking.

"So, you say the poison was specifically designed to attack demonic chakra."

"Yes, according to the prisoner it was created as a fail safe for the Raikage to use should the need arise on his brother Killer Bee, who as you know contains the eight-tailed ox-cephalopod bijuu within him."

"Well this is good news." Tsunade remarked with a small smile on her face.

"Huh?" Both Naruto and Kakashi grunted in unison and confusion at the Slug Sannin's comment.

"Not about the Raikage and his brother, but now that I know what the poison was designed for this increases Sakura's chances for survival."

"I don't understand baa-chan, how does knowing that help Sakura-chan?"

"It helps Naruto because Sakura doesn't contain any demonic chakra so the poison is now trying to adapt and attack normal chakra, but Sakura's antibodies are fighting it. You should consider yourself lucky that Sakura intercepted that kunai before it hit you gaki. The poison would have acted much faster on you than it is on her and probably saved your life doing what she did."

"So does this mean that Sakura-chan is going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet? All we can do is administer some medications that will boost Sakura's immune system and help her create more antibodies to fight off and destroy the poison ravaging her body. Fortunately, thanks to Sakura's training with me over the years, we've developed many toxins and elixirs along with the antidotes for them. So, Sakura's immune system is much stronger than most people's towards fighting off any poison, toxin or venom attacks to her body."

"How much time before we know if Sakura-chan is going to be alright Lady Tsunade?" Hinata quietly asked, as she and Kurenai had been listening intently to the conversation between Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

"We'll know in 24 hours Hinata whether or not Sakura is going to survive or not. If she hasn't awoken within that time span, then Sakura is never going to wake up." Tsunade grimly replied with sadness.

"Can, can we see her baa-chan?" Naruto asked in a choked voice.

"Yes, you may see her; just go down the hall to room #115. Shizune should still be in there monitoring her progress."

As Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kurenai watched Naruto and Hinata walk arm in arm down the hall to Sakura's room. The Godaime Hokage turned to Kakashi and asked.

"So what now Hokage-sama, are we going to war with Kumogakure over this incident?"

"Well we certainly have grounds for it, but a war with Kumogakure would play right into Madara's hands. It would assuredly bring the other elemental nations into the war and create chaos. Thus allowing Madara to move about freely and complete his Moon's Eye plan. And if that happens, we're all doomed."

"So the Raikage and Kumogakure are going to get off scot-free for all their crimes against us!" Tsunade declared with bitterness etched in her voice.

"If we are to maintain the Shinobi Alliance and stop Madara from achieving his goal, then yes Lady Tsunade, at this time neither the Raikage nor Kumogakure is going to suffer any retribution from us over this incident. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't see as we have any other alternative at the moment. If you have any ideas or suggestions about the situation, I'm all ears."

Tsunade could only shake her head in frustration. As much as she hated to admit it, Kakashi was correct in his assessment of the situation and she herself had no ideas about what to do other than what Kakashi had suggested which was….nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto and Hinata quietly entered Sakura's hospital room, they found Shizune adjusting one of the many intravenous drips going into Sakura's arms providing her with fluids and medications. After receiving reassurances from Shizune about Sakura, the first apprentice of Tsunade of the Sannin left the room to allow both Naruto and Hinata to visit the young woman. Naruto pulled up two chairs by Sakura's bed and both he and Hinata gazed at the unconscious woman lying before them when Naruto expressed with sadness.

"She looks so pale Hinata-chan."

"She's going to make it Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered into his ear, as she heard him softly sob before adding.

"Sakura-chan is a fighter."

Naruto nodded in agreement and reached out and took Sakura's hand into his own, while Hinata placed her hand over both of theirs. Naruto other arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulder and pulled her close to him as she laid her head upon his shoulder. The two clan leaders of the recently restored Namikaze clan held onto to one another and watched in silence as their fellow clan leader fought for her life.

Sakura's eyes fluttered as the sunlight of the new dawn shined brightly through the window of her hospital room. Blinking in succession to fully awaken, Sakura felt someone holding her hand and looked over to see who it was. Tears started welling in her eyes when she saw both Naruto and Hinata asleep by her bedside and both of them holding her hand.

"I guess they don't hate me after all," Sakura whispered choking back tears as she studied the sleeping faces of the two next to her.

In that moment, the door to her hospital room quietly inched open and a mob of blonde hair peaked in. Sakura turned her head to look who was entering and a small smile crossed her lips at seeing her mentor quietly slip into the room.

"Shishou," Sakura whispered in happiness.

"Good Morning Sakura," Tsunade answered equally quiet and expressed her happiness of seeing Sakura awake by gently squeezing the pinkette's free hand. "You gave me and everyone else quite the scare yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Sakura replied and turned her head away as tears were finally escaping her eyes. "I am just glad that Naruto-kun is unharmed… Did they catch the man?"

"Yes, Hinata took care of him." Tsunade replied and sat down on the bed and added.

"He already confessed everything to Ibiki and he is going to get punished accordingly."

"Who sent him and why was he after Naruto?" Sakura asked as she studied her mentor's face. Tsunade sighed as she offered a soft smile.

"I might as well tell you. Perhaps it is better to hear it from me than from the Council…"

"The Council?" Sakura repeated in question. "What do they have to do with that?"

"It's mostly politics," Tsunade answered with a sneer of disgust. "They want to show that they have their village under control. It's a show of strength towards our enemies and at the same time they are going to humiliate Kumogakure by announcing the failed assassination attempt."

"K-Kumo did this?" Sakura asked in shocked surprise. "You mean the Raikage that wants Hinata or myself as his wife tried to kill Naruto? But why, what did Naruto ever do to him?"

"It's not what Naruto did to him but more of the sins of the past generation always get passed onto the younger generation. Naruto became the target because his father sealed the Kyuubi no Youko within him. I'm also at fault for the attack because I ordered the blood tests on you and Hinata in the past and found the possibility of a new Kekkai Genkai being born if either of you bore Naruto's children. In turn the Council used that information to reinstate the CRA on Naruto and chose you and Hinata in part to thwart the Raikage's desires for you two and to gain these new bloodline powers for ourselves. I'm so sorry about my part in all of this Sakura." Tsunade offered sadly.

"You don't have to apologize Shishou," Sakura stated and let her head hung low. "In a way it's as much my fault as it is yours. If I could think before I speak, I wouldn't always hurt Naruto's feelings towards me. The only reason he was open for such a dirty attack was because of me… I-I tried to explain to him why I was acting like such a fool during the Council meeting and… and I grew frustrated at him for being so stubborn and not listening to me and in the process spoke before thinking."

Sakura sighed and sniffled as she wiped tears out of her face. She looked up at her teacher with pleading eyes, "Why is it so difficult to let someone know that you love him no matter what? Why is love so complicated?"

Tsunade smiled warmly – a smile only a mother would give to her daughter and replied, "Because if finding true love is easy, where would the fun be in that?"

"Sakura I am going to be honest with you," Tsunade said as she took on a thoughtful expression. Her own honey brown eyes started to water as she was thinking of her past with Jiraiya before she continued on.

"Sometimes people only realize what they had when they lose the one that made them most happy, believe me I know. Take this advice from an old woman and fight for your love. Hardship will always be in your way. Life never comes easy and loving someone is a mutual sharing of giving and taking. Naruto loves you, always has and always will. He is just like Jiraiya in that regard – faithful to the bitter end, even if you rammed a kunai into his heart. I know you three will manage this interesting relationship somehow. Remember, you and Naruto are both strong-headed individuals… make sure Hinata isn't left behind. She is shy but a very strong woman. You and Hinata will not only have Naruto's heart in your hands but those of the entire clan as well. You two are going to be Naruto's ebb and flow. I have faith in you three and I think you should wake them up now."

"Yes," Sakura softly answered as she thought about the advice she was given.

"And Sakura," Tsunade softly spoke up from the door as a small grin appeared on her face. Her eyes sparkled with tears but also with mischievous. "I expect to be a real grandmother within a year."

"Shishou," Sakura yelled as her face turned bright red as the doors to her hospital room closed with a chuckling Tsunade disappearing through it.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's sleepy face mumbled as he squeezed her hand in his sleep. "I'm sorry…"

"Baka," Sakura whispered and shifted in her bed and leaned closer to his sleeping face. "I should be the one apologizing to you…"

She then proceeded to place a soft kiss onto his head, as several more tears streamed down her cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Greetings fans! **Kingkakashi** and I are delighted to bring to you the next installment for **Bloodlines** and we hope you enjoyed it as much as we hated writing it. It was pure hate on our parts because we had tremendous issues with making everything believable while at the same time keep our objectivity in regards to Naru/Saku and Naru/Hina fandom. **Kingkakashi** himself collapsed after writing the hospital/kiss scene between Naruto and Sakura and was hospitalized for over three days, he almost died people!

We hope you enjoyed this, therefore leave your lovely reviews and let us know. If you hated this chapter, you may let us know as well. But make some strong arguments; that is our challenge to you.

Oh one more challenge to you 500+ readers that have this as a favorite and on alert… leave some well-deserved reviews considering **Kingkakashi** nearly gave his life for this update.

_**Hefster**_


	6. Invitations

**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline**

**Chapter 5**

"Bring in the prisoner; I and the Council are ready to pass judgment!" Kakashi ordered with authority towards an ANBU.

"As you command Hokage-sama," the ANBU replied and vanished from the Council chambers.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he called out over the room. "This could backfire on us."

"I know," Naruto replied and turned to his left in his council chair. His eyes fell on Hinata as she was sitting behind him, signifying her status of being his Second. He received a soft smile from her and he turned back to address the Hokage and the rest of the Council.

"We have decided upon this as a clan. Hinata-chan was kind enough to give me a crash course on certain rules and laws shinobi clans may call upon."

"I see," Kakashi muttered thoughtfully and his eyes moved away from the documents in front of him as the door to the chambers opened.

Everyone watched as the Kumo assassin was escorted into the center of the room and was given a chair to sit down upon. The assassin held his head low in defeat and shame and Kakashi briefly wondered why the man hadn't killed himself the moment of being captured. He knew that he had Hinata to thank for that with her quick thinking. But even being under constant ANBU watch, one couldn't stop a person that was willing to kill himself. The only explanation Kakashi could think of was the fact that the man in front of him felt utterly defeated.

The two ANBU that had escorted the prisoner into the room stepped back from the chair and took flanking positions a step or two behind the prisoner in order to offer extra security.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed on the prisoner, whose head still hung low. Kakashi slowly stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Yamamoto Kato rise to hear the judgment the village of Konohagakure has placed upon you."

Everyone watched the assassin's head slowly rise to face the Hokage and they all could see defeat reflected in his eyes. Another moment and the prisoner slowly stood from the chair and faced Kakashi as he proudly squared his shoulders in an attempt to not show his defeat.

Kakashi started and looked the assassin straight into his eyes.

"I, and the Konohagakure Council have decided to not pass judgment on your fate."

"W-what?" Kato muttered in surprise as his eyes rapidly moved back and forth as his brain tried to look underneath the underneath.

"We did not give you permission to speak worm!" Kakashi warned the prisoner.

"My apologies," Kato said and bowed briefly, knowing that he had to show respect, somehow fate or lady luck seemed to be on his side today.

Kakashi grunted but continued, "The Council and I have decided that passing judgment upon you would reflect badly upon Konohagakure standing within the Shinobi Alliance and therefore have decided to allow your intended victim to pass judgment. Therefore, the Namikaze clan, as being the victim here has claimed the ancient law of _lex talionis_."

Kato's eyes blinked rapidly in confusion, but he was brought out of his musings when Kakashi continued.

"In other words, the Namikaze clan has called upon the law of retaliation. Due to your status within the ranks of Kumogakure and not being part of a shinobi clan, the law of retaliation automatically transfers upon your village. We have already sent a messenger towards Kumogakure that requires the presence of the offending parties to arrive in Konohagakure at a specified date and time. Do you have any questions?"

"I – I don't understand," Kato said as he looked stunned at the Hokage and the council members that sat around him in two half-moon shaped sickles. "W-why aren't you killing me? Why are you sparing me?"

"We didn't spare you," Naruto suddenly spoke up and his voice held a threatening level of anger. "The victim of your assassination attempt has requested to spare your life."

"Then why call upon the law of retribution?" Kato asked as he turned to face Naruto and he swallowed in fear as he looked at two rage filled blue orbs.

"Because if I don't kill the roots of this problem," Naruto spat out. "Kumogakure will just send another assassin to dispose of me. Maybe not soon but they will come for me again eventually and all because some overgrown testosterone grown ape that you call your Raikage wants something that isn't his. So instead of killing you to satisfy the law, it will be your Raikage to suffer the punishment"

"I will challenge him to a duel," Naruto growled, as he continued.

"And seeing that all Kages' need to be present for when the _lex talionis_ is executed, I will humiliate that gorilla and force him to accept his defeat, as well as signify that Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan are not his to own."

"Naruto-kun that is enough," Hinata quietly whispered into his ear and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder and slowly pulled him back into his seat.

"You will remain imprisoned until the day of the law of retribution is executed. You will then be returned to your Raikage, guards take him away." Kakashi ordered, not giving the Kumo assassin a chance to respond to Naruto's short speech.

Kakashi waited for the guards to take Kato back out of the council chambers and he turned to the council one more time.

"Is everyone satisfied with this development?"

"No," Naruto growled that surprised many.

"Why not Namikaze-sama?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked in curiosity. "It just sounded like you were looking forward to meeting the Raikage in the ring and make him understand that your wives are not for Kumo's pleasure."

"I want the assassin's head," Naruto muttered dejectedly. "I want to level Kumogakure for the atrocity they dared do to me. I can understand if people go after me, but no one, no one is going to injure my precious people and live to see the light of the next day."

Kakashi sighed and he pinched his nose as he listened to Naruto continue to grumble forth his frustration. Kakashi himself was present when Hinata with the help of Sakura had convinced Naruto to enact the seldom used and ancient ritual of _lex talionis_ and spare the assassin's life.

"Naruto," Kakashi called his name and immediately got the blond's attention.

"We all know how much you care for the people that are precious to you, but you yourself have called out the law of retribution. You will get your chance to unleash your anger upon the real menace behind the attack. For now just please remain calm and for the love of all, do not go blow up one of the training grounds again. The Corps of Engineers are still busy repairing the three that you blew up earlier today."

"Yes Hokage-_sama_," Naruto seethed through clenched teeth.

Sighing again, Kakashi slowly shook his head. In a way, he could understand Naruto's frustration but he also understood the brilliant plan that Hinata had cooked up. By calling the law of retribution, Naruto can demand the Raikage to give up his mad quest of getting Sakura or Hinata as one of his wives'.

"Now we have one more topic at hand," Kakashi said and shuffled through the documents in front of him. "We are here to decide upon a budget to give to building the Namikaze clan compound as well as assign a plot of property that is the suitable size."

"Yeah yeah just do whatever," Naruto grumbled and stood. "I don't really care what the village deems fit for my clan. Just don't start kissing my ass with it. Hinata-chan and I will leave you now, I don't think we should have a word in this at all because this is something being done for us and it would look bad in the eyes of the public if we had an influence on the outcome. Good day to everyone." Naruto finished and bowed in respect to the rest of the council members and the Hokage. He took Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the Council chambers and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi sat stunned in his chair and turned to Tsunade, who had become one of his advisors. "Was that Naruto just now or was I day dreaming? Did he just show an inkling of political maneuvering? One we hadn't thought about yet? The one where he washes his hands in innocence because he didn't influence how much money his clan would get for building his compound?"

A small smile split Tsunade's face and she laughed heartily, "It appears so."

"I don't think I am cut out for this job," Kakashi muttered and saw equally stunned expressions on some of the Council members. He sighed and shook his head while mentally chuckling himself. "Shall we proceed with the building project for the Namikaze compound?"

Kakashi received several nods and he opened the floor for the discussion.

**XXXXXX**

"Are you still mad that the Kumo assassin gets a free pass?" Hinata asked as she slung her arms around Naruto from behind as they stood in Naruto's small kitchen.

Water was currently boiling on the stove once again as Naruto waited for his fifth Ramen cup. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his hands were resting, clenching on the countertop. He offered a simple grunt to Hinata's question and received a soft sigh from Hinata as she breathed into his back.

"Naruto-kun you have to let go," Hinata said. "Nothing happened to Sakura-chan and you can put an end to Kumo's ploy to get myself or Sakura-chan once and for all. Don't you want a relative peace in the future? Knowing that Kumo won't be coming after you or us on the matter?"

Naruto sighed and rolled his neck uncomfortably in an attempt to get rid of the kinks he felt. "Of course I want peace for us but that doesn't mean I have to like the idea of letting an assassin walk free. He attacked me Hinata-chan and he almost killed Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked and stepped around Naruto to look into his face with a tiny smirk on her face.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah well… it just doesn't sound right if I just say Sakura. She's always been Sakura-chan for me… but that doesn't mean anything, it's just habit that's all."

Hinata laughed but when she saw the time her eyes widened slightly. Stuttering, she quickly said.

"N-Naruto-kun I totally forgot, but I have to go."

"W-what? Where are you going Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in surprise as he turned to look at his indigo haired wife only to see her running into their bedroom and hearing the sound of several clothes being thrown around that was accompanied by multiple soft curses.

"I… I," Hinata called out from the bedroom as she briefly stuck her head out of the door. "Yes, I forgot that I promised Neji-kun that I would meet him today for… um… uh… for something."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he walked towards his bedroom and peaked into the room, only to see Hinata throw the clothes that were lying around into his wardrobe and cleaning up his bedroom. "Something?" He asked questionably. "Somehow that sounds like you are just trying to come up with an excuse to leave?"

"W-what are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sweetly as she jerked around to look at him with her eyes wide as if a deer was caught in the headlights. She smiled weakly and dashed her eyelids at him and purred, "What would make you think I would want to get away from you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You're hiding something from me? What are you planning woman?"

"N-nothing," Hinata stammered as she quickly looked away from him. "I should probably use the bathroom before I leave. Be right back."

"Riiiiiight," Naruto drawled and watched Hinata race towards the bathroom and disappear behind the closing door. Sighing he returned to the kitchen to watch over the water, as it was slowly simmering to perfection for his Ramen.

His door bell suddenly rang and he groaned as he was pulled away from his most hated moment in the day that was waiting for the Ramen noodles to cook. He heard another series of strings of curses from his bedroom and he knew that Hinata had returned to cleaning his bedroom, for what, he still had no idea about.

Grumbling, he slouched towards his door as the bell rang again and opened the door and seeing who it was growled.

"What do you want?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly received soft slap against his head.

"Be nice Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she miraculously appeared next to him.

The indigo haired woman turned to the visitor and smiled softly, as she reached for the bag that was clutched between two petite hands.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata greeted joyfully and took the bag the pinkette was clutching out of her hands.

"Come in," Hinata continued and ushered Sakura into Naruto's apartment.

Naruto watched everything happening in slow motion, as he was brushed aside by Hinata in order to give Sakura space to walk through the doorframe and enter his apartment. He continued to stand bewildered by his open door and watched Hinata lead Sakura towards the couch in the living room. The two women sat down and quickly exchanged a few words that Naruto wasn't privy to.

"I'll be back later Sakura-chan," Hinata said to the pinkette and the indigo haired woman quickly walked to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now behave Naruto-kun."

And with that quick interaction, Naruto suddenly found himself alone with Sakura in his apartment. The water kettle was whistling violently in an attempt to announce his readiness to be poured upon Naruto's forgotten Ramen cup.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Sakura asked weakly as she tried not to make eye contact with the bewildered blond. When she didn't receive an answer, Sakura tentatively rose from where she was sitting and walked into the kitchen and turned off the stove and began to pour the hot water into Naruto's Ramen cup.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto finally asked through blinking eyes, as he felt the Ramen cup pushed into his hands by Sakura.

"H-Hinata told me that I was to come over today," Sakura replied hesitantly, as she quickly turned away from him again and walked to Naruto's sofa.

The awkwardness was thick in Naruto's apartment while he quietly slurped his Ramen, as his eyes were fixed on the pinkette sitting on Naruto's couch and looking everywhere except at him. It wasn't difficult for Naruto to tell that Sakura was at the moment very insecure and he didn't really blame her either. They still hadn't resolved each other's differences, even after they had all awoken in her hospital room. True, they had briefly spoken but the majority of the time it was about the Kumo assassin and what to do about him. They both had avoided the subject of their marriage and of what to do with one another easily.

"So this is what she had planned," Naruto finally muttered and broke the spell of silence that hung in his apartment.

"Pardon?" Sakura asked in confusion, as she abruptly looked at him, surprised he was talking to her without venom in his voice.

Naruto shook his head, "Forget it."

"O-okay," Sakura replied meekly and turned to study everything that was not Naruto in the tiny apartment.

Naruto sighed and he rubbed his face in exasperation before asking.

"I thought you were still required to stay at the hospital."

"Tsunade-sama released me earlier." Sakura offered before she softly added, "Into Hinata-chan's care."

"I see," Naruto answered and another round of silence befell the apartment.

"I'm sorry Naruto!" Sakura suddenly blurted out and Naruto's vision was torn away from his feet.

"I know," Sakura quickly added before giving Naruto a chance to reply.

"I know you think I don't know why I am even apologizing to you and you are probably correct in assuming that, yet… I don't know… I just don't know anymore…"

"Why did you do it?" Naruto finally asked her and saw her bewildered expression.

"Why did I do what?" Sakura asked.

"Why did you throw yourself in front of the assassin?"

Sakura's eyes widened and a small frown played across her delicate pale face. Her rosy cheeks were an indication that she was thinking something and Naruto's feigned indifference was slowly replaced with real interest.

"I'd be lying if I were to say that I did it because I love you," Sakura started to explain only to stop for a second. "Wait that doesn't sound the way I mean it."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head disbelief. He realized she was watching him with fear in her eyes and he sighed and took a seat across from her. "Sorry, please continue."

"I meant to say that I wouldn't be truthful to say that I did it out of love for you," Sakura attempted to explain again and this time she was satisfied with how the words left her mouth.

"Wait," Naruto cut in. "So you didn't throw yourself in front of the assassin out of love for me?"

"No!" Sakura quickly shot out. "I mean yes… and no. Does that make any sense?"

"Nope," Naruto said with a smirk before sarcastically adding.

"But I am sure somewhere in your mind it does."

What little confidence Sakura had was suddenly blown apart by Naruto's tone of voice and she lowered her head in defeat.

"I am sorry. I think I better leave…"

"Fleeing won't solve this Sakura," Naruto muttered as she brushed passed him. His left hand shot out and caught hers and forced her to stop. He slowly rose from where he sat and turned the pink-haired girl and asked again.

"Why did you throw yourself in between the assassin and me?"

"I… I don't know why I did it," Sakura muttered and didn't dare face him. She was looking everywhere but not at him.

"So you are saying that you don't know why you did it and that you didn't do it out of loving me… well that is how I understood you," Naruto asked to reassure himself.

"Yes," Sakura whispered in a hurtful tone. "I love you Naruto-kun, I truly do but I don't know why I did what I did. When I saw the assassin rushing you, I… I just reacted. I wanted to protect you. I've always wanted to protect you but…"

Naruto silenced her words by gently using his right hand to turn her chin so she was facing him. He rushed forward and locked lips with her. Taken by surprise, Sakura forcefully shoved Naruto back and when he looked at her stunned face, he sighed and began to turn away.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Sakura breathed in shock.

He slowly turned around and he confronted her with his sad expression and said in a voice filled with defeat.

"Just please leave Sakura."

"W-what?" Sakura stammered, as she noted he had left off the loving suffix of 'chan' from her name.

"You don't love me, I just kissed you to see if you truly love me, but there just isn't the spark that I get when I kiss Hinata-chan and your first reaction was to push me away."

"N-Naruto-kun…" Sakura began to tear up as she whispered his name as her fists trembled at her sides.

"Just leave… please." Naruto said sadly and turned away.

**XXXXXX**

"I'm telling you Shizune," Tsunade said as she turned towards her assistant. "The plan Hinata and I came up with is foolproof!"

"I-I don't know Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied, as she cradled Tonton in her arms.

"Naruto and Sakura are not known for being the most rational people in Konoha. I am pretty sure they can give you a run for your money in terms of thick headedness."

"Shizune," Tsunade growled her name as a warning but her expression instantly lightened as they turned from the flight of stairs into the hallway that led to Naruto's shabby apartment. "You'll see… those two will have everything solved and…"

Tsunade stopped in her tracks when she saw the smashed front door of Naruto's apartment lying in the corridor. She then heard noises as if someone was fighting drifting towards them coming from inside the apartment. Tsunade gulped nervously, as she heard a loud crash and the entire building suddenly shook. Fear filled eyes turned to her assistant, "I… I…"

"You bet on it, didn't you?" Shizune accused her mentor in disbelief and shock. She winced as another loud crash was heard and if Shizune didn't know any better, something massive just broke and she could only hope that it wasn't her mother's large wooden kitchen table that she had given to Naruto several years ago.

"Y-yes I did," Tsunade admitted to her betting and lowered her head in defeat and sadness.

Shizune sighed and shook her head as she carefully and slowly walked forward and approached Naruto's apartment. She stopped a few steps away and turned to see her mentor still standing several steps behind her in sadness. "Are you coming or do you want them to kill each other?"

Tsunade looked at Shizune and her eyes were filled with tears, "Why does Team 7 seems to be cursed Shizune-chan? Why can't it just work out the way it's supposed to?"

"I…" Shizune wanted to explain but was interrupted by the sound of heavy moaning drifting out of the apartment. Tsunade had moved up and was now standing next to the dark haired woman and asked her first apprentice.

"So, who do you think it is? Naruto or Sakura?" Tsunade asked as both women looked through the destroyed main door into Naruto's apartment.

"W-what in Kami's name happened here?" Shizune commented with shock, as she and Tsunade gazed into Naruto's apartment from the doorway.

The busty blonde whistled in awe and declared.

"Wow it looks like the Third Great Shinobi World War was fought in here. I'm sorry to say Shizune, but it appears that your mother's kitchen table is a casualty of war" Tsunade said as her eyes fell upon the remains of a very sturdy yet utterly destroyed wooden table.

"I see," Shizune muttered slowly with a hint of sadness.

Another series of moans from down the hallway inside Naruto's apartment drew their attention and Tsunade scowled and groused.

"Gaki! Pull yourself together. You've been punted across Konoha by Sakura before and recovered way faster."

"Gaki? Naruto?" Tsunade called out as she made her way down the passageway followed by Shizune to the room where they had surmised Naruto lay groaning in pain.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Tsunade suddenly heard Naruto huff her apprentice's name.

"Unbelievable," Tsunade growled and slowly edged her way through the debris field that once was part of Naruto's apartment wall. "Lying here around and moaning from being punched through a wall, you men can be such pansies at times."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Wait what?" Tsunade froze and her eyes blinked in confusion as she clearly heard Sakura's voice as well, even if her voice was muffled and strained.

"Shizune did I hear that right?" Tsunade asked as she opened the door while turning around to view a red faced Shizune with a gaping wide mouth and large eyes. "Shizune is everything alright?" Tsunade asked in concern.

"T… tu… turn around Tsunade-sama!" Shizune hyperventilated and pointed a shocking finger behind the busty blonde.

"Shizune what the hell is wrong with you?"

Tsunade asked with irritation, but slowly turned back to see what Shizune was pointing at and her honey-brown eyes suddenly began to blink rapidly, as she saw two naked people that she knew quite well intertwined with one another. She watched as their lips were locked in a passionate fight for dominance and their hips grinded against each other in rhythm.

"F-faster Naruto-kun," Sakura begged through the kiss as Naruto drove relentlessly into her.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes and wondered whether she was dreaming or having a nightmare.

"Shizune pinch me," Tsunade asked, as she turned to her assistant only to see Shizune still gaping like a carp out of water.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted which brought an unintended silence as the moaning and panting from Naruto and Sakura suddenly stopped. She slowly turned around and shook her head in disbelief as Naruto's and Sakura's faces were turned towards her and a terrifying shocked expression had contorted their faces as they flushed an embarrassed red.

A soft 'eep' moan, as Tsunade couldn't better describe it, escaped Sakura's mouth and her eyes moved to their hips and Tsunade shook her head yet again as she saw that Naruto and Sakura were still slamming their hips together, albeit slower than before as their attention was embarrassingly focused on her and Shizune.

"Would you have the decency to at least stop for a minute?" Tsunade growled at the two younger shinobi that were like children to her. "Ah forget it," Tsunade said impatiently and turned to grab Shizune and pulled the stunned dark haired woman towards the front door.

As the two woman were about to exit Naruto's apartment, Tsunade slowly turned to look over her shoulder before yelling back down the hallway.

"Kakashi wishes to speak with you Naruto… just finish up and… and get to the Hokage's office."

Yet before the busty former Hokage could walk down the stairs, the hallway filled anew with Sakura's panting and Naruto's grunting. Shaking her head in disbelief, she suddenly realized that she had won her bet against Kakashi and her face was split apart in a very happy grin. She rubbed her hands in excitement at receiving several sake bottles from Kakashi as that was their wager.

"Let's go Shizune," Tsunade almost shouted from happiness. "It's time to collect the wager and go celebrating."

**XXXXXX**

An hour later Hinata returned to the apartment that she now shared with Naruto and gasped when she saw all of the destruction that resided within it. The former Hyuga heiress then spied a note taped to the refrigerator in the kitchen. Walking over the debris that lay strewn about the floor, she pulled the note off the appliance and began reading.

_**Hinata-chan,**_

_**I've been called away for a meeting with Hokage-Kakashi and don't know how long I will be? I'm sorry about the mess; as soon as I'm back I'll have some Shadow clones clean everything up, while the three of us go out for dinner. Sakura-chan is in the bedroom, but you might want to go help her to get ready. She was kind of out of it when I left. I'll be back as soon as I can my hime.**_

_**I Love you, **_

_**Naruto**_

_**PS: I hope you don't get too upset about the mess, in a way it's partially your fault. I don't know what your plan was of bringing Sakura-chan and me together, but you had to have thought that this might occur. On the bright-side, your plan worked and Sakura-chan and I have reached an understanding and she'll be moving in with us as soon as she can.**_

It was then Hinata heard the long wail of a groan coming from the bedroom down the hallway. Making her way down the corridor, Hinata opened the bedroom and for the second time since her return to the apartment gasped with shock at the sight in front of her. For there before Hinata was Sakura half-asleep with a sheet wrapped haphazardly around her nude body lying atop a now broken and destroyed bed. The pink-haired girl emitted another moan that brought Hinata out of her stupor. Hinata knelt down to gently brush aside some hair hanging loosely in front of Sakura's face. This action caused the sleeping girl to open her eyes and gaze at the young Hyuga girl before asking in a raspy voice.

"Hi Hinata, how are you?"

"I'm fine Sakura, but how are you?"

"I feel wonderful." Sakura replied with a contented sigh, as she snuggled her head into the pillow she was gripping some more.

"I'm glad to hear that, I have to admit I was a little worried about what happened to the two of you when I saw all of the damage in the apartment."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Naruto-kun and I had to work out some control issues before we got things resolved and ended up in here."

"So who won?"

"He did, but I don't really mind anymore."

"Well that's good, Naruto-kun said in his note that he had to go and see the Hokage, but that we should wait for him to return and then the three of us would go out to dinner."

"That's fine with me." Sakura lazily replied, before her eyes shot wide open and she bolted upright gripping the bed-sheet tightly to her chest and exclaimed.

"We can't go out, I don't have any clothes!"

"What do you mean you don't have any clothes Sakura, where are the ones you were wearing when you got here?"

"They, they….umm….kind of got destroyed." Sakura sheepishly stammered.

It was then Hinata looked about the room and could see the torn fragments of what her fellow clan matriarch had been wearing earlier scattered around the room. Exhaling a heavy sigh and making a mental note to discuss with Sakura just what had happened between her and Naruto the Hyuga girl announced.

"Come with me Sakura, we'll go see if we can't find you something to wear from my clothes."

"Thank you Hinata." Sakura said with appreciation before rising from the bed and following Hinata as the two Namikaze wives made their way over to the closet and began rummaging through it.

**XXXXXXX**

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, what do you want from me?" Naruto asked as he hopped through the Hokage's window.

Kakashi turned towards his former student in annoyance and complained.

"Naruto, use the door next time."

Naruto's brow rose questioningly on his forehead and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just upholding the tradition. As I recall, you rarely used the front door to enter the office in the past."

Kakashi was about to retort but closed his mouth with a single cluck as he remembered himself entering through the window countless times. Shaking his head in irritation, a small chuckle escaped his throat.

"Point taken, now I think I can finally understand Sandaime-sama and Tsunade-sama irritation of having someone enter through the window instead of using the door."

Naruto laughed and settled to casually lean against the window, as he crossed his arms.

"So what did you want from me?"

Kakashi shook his head to clear his wandering thoughts as he saw himself in Naruto as the young blond imitated once more the habits of his former teachers. Kakashi sighed and briefly massaged his temples before focusing on Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have some bad news."

A frown played across Naruto's face, "What is it?"

"Well how should I put this?" Kakashi mulled in a mutter. "Hiashi-san approached me earlier and confessed that he had sent a message to the Raikage along with the message of your challenge of _lex talionis_."

"Okay," Naruto slowly replied as his eyes narrowed before asking.

"And what did this message say?"

"Well," Kakashi started but paused. "He decided to attach a formal wedding invitation to the decree of _lex talionis_."

"Okay," Naruto answered calmly.

"Wait? What?" Kakashi breathed in surprised confusion. "You're not angry?"

"Why would I want to be upset?" Naruto asked. "If Hiashi-san believes that the Raikage should attend the wedding of his daughter, who am I to deny him that?"

"But Naruto that is the equivalence of a slap to the face to the Raikage, not only does he receive and have to answer an official decree of an ancient shinobi law enacted by you. He now also gets humiliated by being invited to your wedding to the very women he so coveted!" Kakashi explained in desperation.

Naruto stopped leaning against the window and a smirk played across his sun kissed face.

"No Kakashi-sensei, the Raikage will be humiliated in the ring when I fulfill my promise to make them pay for their transgression against me and my clan."

"Naruto…"

"**NO!"** Naruto sternly interrupted before continuing on.

"An eye for an eye that is what _lex talionis_ is! He dared to attack me and I will get retribution from him and his village. If Hiashi-san wants to have some 'fun' with the Raikage by inviting him to my wedding, let him. I don't see a problem with it and I'm sure Hinata-chan or Sakura-chan won't care either, whether that man is in attendance or not."

Kakashi sighed and slumped in his Hokage's chair. A sullen expression crossed his face.

"Alright, have it your way, I just hope this whole thing won't blow up in our faces."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Naruto asked as he looked at the defeated face of his Hokage.

"Sure," Kakashi responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "What harm can it do?"

Naruto smiled, "Oh I don't know."

"Out with it Naruto," Kakashi snapped short-tempered. "But I warn you…"

"Oh you don't worry," Naruto responded playfully as he added in mirth.

"This will only lessen the humiliation the Raikage might be experiencing."

"I don't think I want to hear anymore," Kakashi responded.

"Regardless," Naruto cut in with a smile. "Let's just invite the other Kage's to my wedding as well. I mean they are required to attend the decree of _lex talionis_, so we might as well invite them all to my wedding. Besides, Gaara would be here regardless."

"Have it your way," Kakashi sighed and shook his head as he muttered into his hands.

"Always," Naruto replied chuckling before asking.

"By the way, when did Hiashi-san set this so called wedding of his?"

"Five days from now," Kakashi responded.

"What, in five days, that's this Saturday, is he insane?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulders and said.

"I guess he is eager to formally marry off his daughter to you."

"Fine," Naruto replied thoughtfully and climbed out the window.

"I guess I have to fill in Sakura and Hinata, oh boy!"

Kakashi watched Naruto disappear and started banging his head on his desk and he declared.

"This job is going to be the death of me."

**XXXXXXX**

Both Hinata and Sakura flopped onto the floor and leaned against the mattress of the destroyed bed. They finally had found some clothes for Sakura to wear and were now waiting for Naruto to return from the Hokage's office. Hinata looked about the halfway-destroyed bedroom and wondered just how intense Naruto and Sakura's honeymoon had been to cause such destruction. Hinata remembered her own honeymoon with Naruto and thought it had been very passionate. However, looking around the room and all of the damage her fellow wife and Naruto had made the Hyuga girl's mind wondered. After a minute, curiosity finally got the better of Hinata and she asked while stammering.

"Sak-Sakura, did you and Naruto-kun do all this damage from your hon-honymoon?"

Sakura looked about the room and blushed a bit, as memories of her tryst with Naruto flooded her brain before she finally answered.

"Actually Hinata, most of the damage was done from Naruto and I fighting. The only real damage from our honeymoon was done to the bed here."

"I see, well I hope this isn't a regular occurrence between you two or we're going to make the bed-builders of this village very rich."

Sakura blushed even more and looked to the floor in embarrassment before saying.

"It won't be. Naruto-kun and I just had some issues we needed to get resolved. I think that's why our first time was so….."

"Violent!" Hinata quipped in mirth.

"Intense." Sakura fired back defensively, before realizing Hinata was just joking. Sakura then looked back to the ground and softly said.

"Hinata, I do want to thank you for bringing Naruto-kun and I together. After the way I've treated him most of my life, I really don't deserve him. I'm glad you aren't like most women who just would have kept him for yourself and were kind enough to give me a second chance."

"I was tempted Sakura to keep Naruto-kun for myself. Especially after I read what you said about Naruto at the Council meeting."

Sakura dropped her head in shame and couldn't even look Hinata in the eye, her guilt over what she had done that day eating away at her before she heard the Hyuga girl continue on.

"But after a conversation with my father and with Lady Tsunade, I let go of my anger towards you. I also realized that I wanted to make Naruto-kun happy and I know that if I kept you two apart, he would never be truly happy. I know Naruto-kun loves me, but I also know he loves you as well."

"Thank you for that and I'm through lying to myself, I love him too and have for a very long time."

Both of Naruto's wives remained silent, as they continued to wait for their husband when Sakura suddenly realized something and exclaimed.

"Hinata, what are we going to do about Naruto at night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…..at, at night."

It took Hinata a moment to figure out what Sakura was subtly referring to and she blushed deeply, while poking her index fingers together nervously and stammered.

"I, I don't know?"

"I, I guess we could alternate who sleeps with him during the week, but that doesn't seem right somehow?"

"Well, I suppose we could both just go to bed with Naruto-kun, both of us on each side of him."

"That would work for sleeping, but what about, you know, the other act-activities."

"You, you mean."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. Because I have to tell you Hinata after what happened this afternoon with Naruto-kun, I'm going to want to do that again with him…A LOT!"

"Me too." Hinata sheepishly said, her face abashed in a crimson color.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura dejectedly asked.

After of few minutes of uneasy silence, as both women contemplated an answer to their dilemma, it was Hinata who finally struck upon an idea although she was too embarrassed to voice it. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath to muster up her courage the former Hyuga heiress softly said.

"I guess we can try to learn to share Naruto-kun during those…..activities."

"Hinata, you, you don't mean,"

"Unless you can come up with another solution that doesn't involve giving up your time with Naruto-kun for the other person, then I don't see any other answer to our problem."

Sakura scowled a bit, as she didn't like the idea of giving up any time with Naruto. However, try as she might she couldn't come up with another idea and begrudgingly admitted to herself that Hinata was right and nervously said.

"How, how would we do this? I, I mean your very attractive Hinata and I wish I were as beautiful as you are. But I never thought about you or any girl that way before."

"I've never thought that way about another girl either Sakura and quit insulting yourself. I've seen the way men look at you; you're one of the prettiest girls in the entire village."

"You, you think I'm pretty?" Sakura softly stammered with a mild blush on her face.

"Y-yes, do, do you really think I'm beautiful?" Hinata quietly replied, sporting a blush on her own face now.

"Y-yes, I do."

Both girls remained quiet, as the two of them tried to figure out how to proceed. It was Sakura who finally broke the silence and hesitantly suggested.

"I, I suppose we could kiss and see if we like it."

"That, that makes sense I guess?" Hinata replied nervously, unsure of her statement.

Both Hinata and Sakura smiled a bit at one another, as they realized each of them was as nervous as the other before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on their lips. Instantly both girls froze, as they thought they were going to die from shock right then and there. For when the magical moment came, as their lips touched, intense signals of joy immediately shot through their bodies. The two teenagers could not help but emit low moans from the passion they were experiencing. Never had either of them shared such intimacy with another girl before, but it felt so right as they deepened their kiss even further.

When Hinata felt Sakura flick her tongue curiously against her lips, without thinking she opened her mouth. Which Sakura took full advantage of by sliding her tongue into the Hyuga girl's mouth. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, as she felt Sakura's tongue snake its way into her mouth and playfully tease her own. Sakura's tongue began exploring the depths of Hinata's mouth and was soon greeted by Hinata's own tongue, which began to swirl hotly around it. The shock of Sakura's invading appendage quickly gone as the two women intensified the sexual kiss between them even more.

Minutes passed and neither Sakura nor Hinata seemed eager to stop their endeavor. Rare and unexplored feelings of deep sexual excitement were boiling over inside of them and at that moment each girl desperately craved new sensations. Soon without even realizing it, both girls' hands were traveling freely across each other's bodies exploring every delicate curve, as they both reveled in the pleasure of the other's touch. Sakura moaned lustfully into Hinata's mouth, as she felt the former Hyuga heiress squeeze her ass, while her own hand swept itself up Hinata's shirt to fondle the soft skin of her breasts. Neither girl wanted to let go of the other, as they wanted to savor completely this passionate moment.

Suddenly, their eyes opened simultaneously, as they stared in shock at one another their lips still locked in a smoldering touch. Finally, they released each other from the spellbinding kiss, both of them to gasping helplessly for air, while also panting with desire. Sakura immediately removed her hand from Hinata's breast and blushed furiously in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to apologize, but the look Hinata gave her told the pink-haired kunoichi no apology was necessary, as the Hyuga girl sheepishly withdrew her own hand to let go of Sakura's ass.

Neither kunoichi could look at the other one, as both of them were abash in deep embarrassment. After a few minutes as both young women calmed down, it was Sakura who finally spoke up and commented.

"I, I guess we don't have to worry about whether or not we'll like it."

Hinata silently nodded her head quickly in agreement, before a stern voice rang out and reverberated throughout the apartment.

"**HINATA, ARE YOU HERE?" **

"Eeeep!" Hinata squeaked in surprise, as she immediately recognized the voice and scrambled off of the bedroom floor to rush down the hallway followed closely behind by Sakura to be greeted by Hiashi Hyuga standing in the doorway of the apartment.

"Hel-hello father, what brings you here?"

"I came daughter, looking for you but I did not expect to find your new living quarters in such disarray. It looks like a war-zone; did you and Sakura-san cause all of this destruction?"

"N-no father, we did not have anything to do with this."

"It's my fault Lord Hyuga-sama, Naruto-kun and I had some issues to work out between us and things kind of got out of hand."

"I trust you and my new son-in-law have settled these issues you speak of."

"Yes Hyuga-sama, we have."

"Good, I'm glad to see that my previous conversation did not go to waste with you. Also, I've told you before, you may refer to me as Hiashi-sama in private. You are after all a daughter-in-law to my family now."

"Arigato Hiashi-san." Sakura said in embarrassment.

"Fath-father, you still haven't said why you wished to see me?"

"Ahh yes, I trust daughter, you have made no plans for this Saturday have you?"

"N-no father, I have not."

"Good because this Saturday at two-o'clock you will formally marry Naruto Namikaze in an official ceremony befitting a clan of our stature. The wedding will be followed by a short reception leading up to a formal dinner celebrating your union. The wedding will be a small affair, 500 guests or so. You will wear your mother's wedding dress and I expect you at the Hyuga compound no later than twelve-o'clock to get ready for the ceremony. Sakura-san you will also participate in the wedding ceremony. If you do not have a wedding dress, you have until Saturday to acquire one. You may charge the dress to the Hyuga clan if you wish. Now I will bid you both good-day and remember, I expect to see the two of you at the Hyuga compound no later than twelve-o'clock. Also, inform my son-in-law to dress properly for the event. I will not tolerate any orange-colored clothing for this occasion."

Both girls stood in shocked and muted silence, as they watched the patriarch of the Hyuga clan walk away. After a few minutes, it was Sakura who finally snapped out of her stupor before turning her head to her fellow matriarch of the Namikaze clan and asked in bewilderment.

"Hinata, did your father just order us to our own wedding?"

"Hai Sakura, he did."

"So what do we do?"

Hinata exhaled a weary sigh and answered.

"We find you a wedding dress and we get formally married this Saturday, that's what we do."

**XXXXXXX**

A heavy drum of fingers rhythmically hitting a desk filled the air; as a dark skinned older woman threw open the door of the Raikage's office.

"Do you always have to be such an impatient ass Ei?" The woman growled as she closed the doors behind her.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter….Mother, and refer to me as Raikage-dono!" The Raikage replied in annoyance.

"A mother does not need permission to see her son or be told how to address him!" The elderly woman snapped, as she studied her son carefully before asking.

"Now what has you in such a joyous mood?"

"I've been waiting to hear back from a certain agent of mine," The Raikage responded with frustration, as his fingers continued to drum the surface of his desk.

"However, where this agent normally reports in, he is now overdue by several days."

"Oh! Is that so? And about what kind of an agent are we talking about?"

"You know quite well that answer mother!"

The Raikage's mother chuckled and stood in front of the desk as she held a sealed scroll in her hands and held it out to Ei before sarcastically commenting.

"I believe this might give you a hint of your agent's current whereabouts."

A frown played across the Raikage's dark face and he snapped the offered scroll out of his mother's hands. He instantly recognized the Konoha seal and quickly tore it.

"Why are you bringing me this and not the usual messengers?"

"I believe that's because it was sent to our family compound directly," his mother offered, while eyeing her son carefully.

An eerie silence befell the Raikage's office as the Kumo leader studied the scroll. His neutral expression slowly became one of pure anger as the man threw the scroll onto his desk.

"That incompetent, useless, no good for nothing asshole!"

At her son's sudden explosion of anger, the elderly woman snatched the scroll off her son's desk and quickly scanned the document. Her frown was quickly replaced by an arrogant smirk.

"Why such anger my beloved son? Do you fear the Namikaze legacy? Are you afraid of losing to him?"

"What?" The Raikage hissed as he couldn't believe his ears.

"Do you think I am weak? Do you think I fear this… this child, as if he could threaten me? I am Ei; the strongest and fastest warrior Kumo has to offer! I will destroy this boy, I will crush him!" The Raikage roared and jumped to his feet, as his chair slammed back into the wall behind him.

"That's funny; I seem to recall the future Yondaime of the Leaf village fighting you and your brother to a standstill during an engagement in the Third Great Shinobi war. I also seem to recall that his speed was even faster than yours."

The Raikage glared at his Mother before walking towards his door and ripped it off its hinges in his adrenaline induced anger. He turned to his wide eyed assistant and shouted.

"Marshal two hundred of my finest shinobi and order Bee to come to my office this instant! We will be leaving for Konohagakure as soon as my men are mobilized!"

"Y-Yes Raikage-sama." The assistant stammered in fear and quickly rushed away to find Kumo's Jinchuriki.

"Well this is interesting." his mother's soft voice drifted to him and she asked.

"Have you seen this second scroll?"

"What second scroll?" The Raikage spat as he whipped around to face his mother and saw her holding a smaller more formal looking scroll between her hands as she read its content.

"What is it?"

His mother's eyes briefly blinked in confusion before they settled upon her son in pity.

"I know you're pressing your advantage as leader of the Shinobi Alliance to gain Tsunade's protégé as a wife, since you can't seem to find a girl here who can stomach you for more than five minutes. However, did you by any chance also demand a Hyuga from Konohagakure if they refused to give you the Haruno girl?"

Momentarily stunned by his Mothers question, the Raikage took the second scroll from her hands and read it. Almost instantly, Ei was suddenly grinding his teeth as his anger flared up again and his face turned red, as his anger turned to pure white hot rage.

"How dare they…" He slowly growled, a clear sign he was on the breaking point of his temper.

"How dare that Hyuga scum mock me!"

"**Bee!"** The Raikage roared as he tore apart the second scroll in his rage.

"No need to blow, I'm already here my bro!" The playful rapping voice of Killer Bee echoed into the office only to be followed by the man himself.

Now what's got you goin from glad to mad, because seein you like this is just so sad."

"**Konoha!"** The Raikage managed to growl but it ended up being more of a spit and hiss.

"What's wrong with the Leaf, I mean what's yo beef?"

"They are mocking me Bee! They have called in an ancient shinobi law and demand justice in the form of single combat against a boy!"

"A boy, so that's what's got you so annoyed?" Bee questioned in wonder before adding.

"Why did the Leaf come up with this ploy to have you fight a boy. You can't be afraid of this lout, so why not just take him out?"

"**I am not afraid!"** the Raikage spat, as he turned on Killer Bee and quickly slammed him into the wall with an angered filled punch.

"Well if that's right? Then why you trippin about this fight?" Bee murmured as he picked himself up from the ground.

"On what grounds has Konoha issued this _lex talionis_?" Ei and Bee's Mother finally injected.

"My best agent got caught trying to assassinate a certain Konoha citizen. However, his order was to only assassinate, if he had learned that Konoha would be unwilling to submit to my demand to either surrender the young Haruno woman that is apprenticed to the legendary Tsunade or the Hyuga princess. So under ancient shinobi law, the aggrieved party may issue such a challenge."

"So da leaf said no and your man screwed it up like a punk-ass ho!" Bee cheerfully rapped much to his brothers growing annoyance.

"I told you no good would come of this son. How is the leaf refusing you in the first place without jeopardizing the alliance with the other elemental nations?" Their mother asked.

"Because Konoha has decided to snivel its way out by announcing both young women to be married to this… this boy under the Clan Restoration act since he is of noble blood. By doing this they can look innocent in the eyes of the other Kages' as they reject my demand. Those insolent leaf bastards, I'll crush them all for doing this!"

"And dis is what's got you in a rage, all set to send Konoha back to da stone-age?"

"That and they had the nerve to invite the Raikage to the wedding that is to be held this coming Sunday." The old woman added with amusement, as she saw her son was neglecting to share that information with Bee as the real reason driving his temper up the wall.

Killer Bee whistled in awe and slowly shook his head in amusement.

"Well it ain't funny, dis boy baggin your honeys. So who is this chump that my bro wants to turn into a stump?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Bee's mother said with a smirk.

"Now, where have I heard that name because it sure enough does not sound lame?"

After a moment of deep thought, Bee suddenly laughed and exclaimed.

"Ha, no wonder you so afraid, you worried about gettin played!"

"**I am not…"**

"Yup, you be buggin, because the nine-tails will come out sluggin! Hell bro, even I be trippin, because I don't want the Kyuubi givin me an ass-rippin!"

"That's it! This has gone on far enough! I remember now that the Kyuubi no Youko was carried by an Uzumaki woman several years ago. And judging by the new Jinchuriki's name I'd say the Yondaime married the Uzumaki woman and produced a son. So not only does this boy have the genes of his father who already proved he could kick both your asses. He's also got the power of the Kyuubi with him as well! You need to end this farce now son, we have more important matters to deal with than your bruised ego about not getting the women you wanted from Konoha!"

"C'mon dawg, Momma's right! I know you got the itch, but no need to worry, we'll find you a bitch!"

"Enough, both of you, I will not let Konoha and the Namikaze legacy make a fool out of me! We march for the Leaf at once and I will put an end to the wedding and the nine-tails when we arrive on Saturday and that's final! Bee come with me!" The Raikage declared with fury before storming out of the office.

Bee looked over to his Mother and quietly said.

"I'm sorry Momma; bro is all worried about gettin punked."

"I know Bee, but his actions may cost us all dearly if he isn't stopped."

"I can't stop him without a fight and doin that just don't seem right?"

"I'm not asking you to stop or fight him, let the Namikaze legacy deal with him. What I am asking is that if your brother asks you to help, I want you to just …..chill."

"Momma is you whack? What if the nine-tails decides to turn bro into a snack?"

"Then he will have to deal with it on his own son. This is a fight that he chose to make out of purely selfish reasons. However, because of who he is a lot of people could die because of it." Bee's mother solemnly stated before adding in a rap.

"So I need you Son to be my knight, because what yo brother is doin just ain't right."

Bee smiled from ear to ear at hearing his mothers attempt to rap, which he judged to be pretty good as he exclaimed.

"That's tha shiznit Momma and because you asked I'm down wid it!"

"**Bee, where the hell are you!" **Ei's voice echoed from down below.

With a quick hug from his Mother the eight-tailed Jinchuuriki raced out of the office leaving the old woman by herself. Gazing at a picture of her two son's hanging on a wall, she silently prayed that they both would come back, but resigned herself to the fact that she might not see either of them ever again, as a tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

**XXXXXXX**

**Authors Notes:**

We proudly present to you the next update to this much anticipated story. We struggled a lot with this chapter, but hopefully it meets with your approval. Of special note, I (KingKakashi) don't profess to be an expert of writing yuri kiss scenes or rap dialogue for a character like Killer Bee. So if you didn't like those scenes direct it towards Kingkakashi, because Hefster should receive no blame, if those scenes came up lame. (Nah, you can blame me too because I went with it).

We know many of you have been waiting a long time for an update, but as we've said before, please do not expect quick updates on this story because both KingKakashiand Hefster main priorities are with our main stories of **Naruto vs. Sasuke: The Aftermath **and** Zeitgeist** (funny I had no idea my main story was switched from a Naru/Saku to a Naru/Hina). On that note, if you like a good Naru/Hina story then you should most definitely checkout both of these stories.

Also, I Kingkakashi have recently been writing a revised version of a Naruto/Bleach crossover story I was co-writing with my fellow author NeonZangetsu. The new revised story is called **"Do I Have A Purpose Anymore?" **If you're both a Naruto and a Bleach fan I think you will really enjoy this story. So far I've posted eight chapters of the revised story, so catching up if you wish to read it will not be time consuming for you to do. (Yes and I, Hefster, have still to read and review that story.)

I, Hefster would like to officially inform you all that my time is very short for spending time with fan-fiction. I tend to read a chapter here and there for fun. However, I haven't touched a single Naruto fan-fiction in months simply because I can't find the time, let alone time for writing. If you must know, this chapter has been sitting on my laptop in a 98 percent finished state for months and even though KingKakashi has been breathing down my neck, I didn't get to finish this until now. So please don't expect super-fast updates at the moment for any of my stories. If I recall proper, I think this chapter was primarily done already by New Years 2010… so yeah, it's July 2011 now , so that should tell you how long I've been sitting on my lazy ass. I think I beat Shikamaru hands down.

Now if you could, please leave lots of wonderful reviews on everything! They are a great motivation to help any and all writers to continue on with their stories. Thanks for your support of this story and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi & Hefster.**_

**Definition:**

_Lex talionis_ - The meaning of the principle, an eye for an eye is that a person who has injured another person returns the offending action to the originator in compensation. The exact Latin (lex talionis) to English translation of this phrase is actually "The law of retaliation." At the root of this principle is that one of the purposes of the law is to provide equitable retribution for an offended party.


	7. Update Info NOT ABANDONED!

Hello everyone!

DO NOT PANIC!

The story will continue very soon! This is just a heads-up and a small bit of information…

I have been very busy these past months / years and barely have time, so Kingkakashi and I have come to the conclusion that it would be best if he finishes this awesome story you're all enjoying.

However, we have decided to move the story to Kingkakashi's account, therefore, everyone needs to head over to his page. He will repost the entire story, fix a few things, and we ask everyone to prepare for the move.

Last I spoke to Kingkakashi, he is planning on putting up the story again within the week.

So everyone, head on over to www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 1267156 / Kingkakashi and make sure you have him on your ALERT list.

Sorry for making this so complicated but we figured this way none of you will have to wait for me finding time to upload a new chapter, etc.

Once again, the story will be re-uploaded by KingKakashi within a week.

Over and out!

**~Hefster**


End file.
